A Passion of Controversy
by Tranquilized-Night
Summary: UraIchi -Yaoi- Kisuke knew there were a few things you just didn’t do. One of them was falling for your friend’s son. But Ichigo doesn’t care what people believe is best for him. Nothing else mattered when his mind was made up.
1. Preface: Innocent Enough

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did Bleach would be a real Yaoi mess...**_

**Story Information: **

**  
Title: A Passion of Controversy**

**Rating: T- Hard R**

**Pairing: Urahara Kisuke/Kurosaki Ichigo (and vice versa) Others that aren't too important, perhaps one-sided others.**

**Summary: Kisuke knew he should stay away. There were a few things you just didn't do and one of them was falling for your friend's son. Ichigo however doesn't care who his father is nor does he care what others think he should do. Ichigo never listened to anyone, so why start now?**

**Warnings: M/M, Yaoi, AU somewhat. Spoilers? Er - be up to date with Manga I suppose. Underage Sex(16?) Adult Language, mild violence… if there are others I'll warn ahead of time. _SLIGHT_ OOC, I'm not sure. We'll see where I go. **

**Chapters: 15-20 - **

_**A Passion of Controversy**_

(Preface) _**Innocent Enough**_

_- **Why is it Forbidden Fruit always tastes the best? **-_

It began innocently enough. Okay, maybe not entirely innocent considering the situation and the mess he had thrown himself. But it began with good intentions. The most beautiful scowling strawberry to ever walk through the doors of his shop.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

How forbidden was he? Urahara Kisuke knew exactly how forbidden and off limits Ichigo was. He knew this going into the sensei role to help him achieve his real powers. The controversial method he had used broke down the Shinigami limit and gave Ichigo more power than he could handle in the beginning. Kisuke did everything he could to teach him to control it, he contacted the Vizards when the teenager had left for Soul Society.

It would be no secret when it was revealed that Kurosaki Isshin's only son was perhaps the most powerful Vizard, considering the mixture he held onto. From human to shinigami, and Vizard. His Zanpakuto was unlike any others. This, Kisuke knew even without having ever met Zangetsu.

His own sword had pointed it out when it overpowered them before Ichigo could control its strength. All of this was innocent, even though Kisuke's eyes followed every single movement with something more than a calculative eye from a respectful Sensei.

What is worse, his long time old friend trusted him with the care of his son. His beautiful, redhead son who had the most fiery temper and attitude. It didn't help the fact that his body was also fiery and left Kisuke thoroughly dazed.

Kisuke remained offhanded about these, chalking it up to frustrations and attraction to something so beautiful. How could one not be? Everyone who met some inner working of Kurosaki Ichigo fell on their faces in front of him. They were in awe.

Even Shinji, one of his oldest friends had made the comment a while back that Isshin should seriously look into locking that boy up until he was wrinkly enough to not be so tempting.

He was a danger to all society. Even, he, Urahara Kisuke had fallen into the trap. No one really knew if Ichigo had an interest. Some seemed to have guessed that Rukia held his underlying affections but then those thoughts shifted very briefly to Renji. The way the two acted around one another… it screamed sexual tension. But then Orihime came into the picture when she was kidnapped and he fought desperately to get her back safe and sound.

No one knew what gender Ichigo preferred and he seemed to not offer any answer, not that anyone asked. Although, Kisuke had teased him a few times when they were alone, simply to get a reaction.

But now those who thought they had it figured out were _wrong_. After Ichigo returned from Hueco Mundo, he returned to his normal aloof self. He trained three times a week with the Vizards and twice a week with him and Yoruichi alternatively, teaching him hand-to-hand combat in case he was ever without his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo was already skilled at fighting with his hands, considering the rough way he grew up due to his wild outstanding hair colour.

It saved him and his cousin a lot of time, considering they didn't have to start at the basics and he was a very quick and accomplished learner.

But none of this mattered when Urahara Kisuke found a moment to observe Ichigo in a silent and hungry fashion. The teen was so easily riled up that he wound up looking more and more adorable every time his cheeks flared red or he got the urge to hit someone over the head.

He was indeed the most delicious thing, Kisuke had ever seen. He would be rather jealous of the person who finally pinned Ichigo down and took him. To have that in their possession? He nearly felt sorry for Ichigo, possession and obsession were a very dangerous thing at the best of times.

Ichigo could drive anyone to obsession.

Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollow, and Aizen _included_.

Oh, how did he do it? Kisuke wanted to know. He flicked his fan forward and watched the beautiful creature sprawled out on his carpeted floor with a pile of books underneath him. The most extraordinary thing about Ichigo that Kisuke learned over the last few weeks with the Substitute Shinigami over was the fact that he wore glasses when he read.

The glasses made him even more tempting, if that were possible and Kisuke had to wonder how that was possible.

The teen was stretched out and scowling, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he stared down at the equations on his paper and book. He was in his gigai, wearing loose fitting dark blue jeans and a tight black tank which showed his toned body rather nicely. He also had ear buds in his ear and his Ipod resting on his left side.

Ichigo had been helping out at the shop in return for the lessons he received and afterwards he would do all the much missed homework there before going home late at night when he resigned to the fate of being annoyed by his family and Mod Soul.

Too many times Kisuke had been about to offer Ichigo a place to stay but then he thought better of it. For one, he didn't trust himself.

Also, Yoruichi had made it clear that he were to stay well away from Ichigo when it came to getting anymore personal then sense/student. To not even step over that line. It was a dire warning from the cat woman who usually wasn't so serious. He'd never heard her act such.

It wasn't fair, Ichigo shouldn't look so good. But Kisuke decided to do the right thing and heed her warnings. Kurosaki Isshin would kill him if he even knew the evil thoughts his genius brain was coming up with that had to do with his so-called little boy.

_'I'm sorry Isshin-kun, but I don't see anything little about this 'boy' of yours.'_ Kisuke said inside his head.

Kisuke had made good on the warning, for a whole year there was no reaction. He kept it as professional as he could, though Kisuke's idea of professional definitely didn't model someone like Kuchiki Byakuya. But it was as good as it could get. Kisuke never touched Ichigo, never teased him like he did other people, and never made him feel sexually uncomfortable like he would have had he not been warned so harshly by his friend.

He kept the Strawberry at arms length.

That was… until _that_ day.


	2. Chapter One: A Thin Line

Chapter One

_**- A Thin Line-**_

Ichigo pulled angrily at a lock of his hair. His eyes were cross in frustration and he growled under his throat before finally giving up and raising his eyes to see that the man sitting on the floor eating sweet after sweet was staring at him, almost lost in space of thought.

The anger slowly dissolved and was replaced by curiosity. Urahara liked to space out at times, abandoning his homework and shifting onto his hands and knees. He placed his pencil in the middle of the math book and closed it before slowly crawling over and sitting on his haunches to stare at the blond haired insane genius. He wondered what was going on in the man's mind? He would like to bet that it was complicated, which was what Ichigo found so damn interested.

The dark shadow under his eyes made him look older than what he was. Ichigo didn't know why the man found it fashionable to wear the ugly striped hat and wished now that when he knocked it off his head he'd sliced and diced it to death so that it was unable to be worn.

Ichigo reached up during the midst of the man's thoughts and flicked the hat innocently causing it to slide off his head and onto the floor with a quiet plop. Blond hair fell forward into clear gray eyes that suddenly blinked and stared back at him.

Ichigo smirked. "Took you long enough, old man," he taunted.

"Ahhh, Kurosaki-kun, I was in my mind."

"I figured that," Ichigo said deftly reaching back to grab his book and homework.

Kisuke's eyes followed the movement, his eyes specifically falling to the flesh of the teenager's stomach that was exposed from the shirt riding up. How evil of him, what was the boy doing so close to him? Not that he really minded.

He snapped out of his delicious thoughts when a book was placed in front of him. "I'll do the work Jinta and Ururu didn't do in the back if you finish this for me." Ichigo looked at him pleadingly.

Those honey brown eyes were too tempting and Kisuke wanted to let the teen know this but instead, he took the book from Ichigo's grip without saying a word and flipped it open at the equations on the page. As soon as his eyes traced the book to the bottom of the page, he'd already answered the questions in his mind.

Algebra wasn't a difficult concept. It was all about adjusting to fit its needs. All math problems were about adjustment. If you could adjust there was absolutely nothing you couldn't accomplish. Now, if Kisuke put that logic to use, he'd have Ichigo in quite the position.

"Ahhh, trying to get out of your work, I see," he teased in a sing-song voice that caused Ichigo to roll his eyes.

"No, I want to get it done before I grow gray hairs!" He scowled and then leaned over a little too close for Kisuke's comfort. "See this, I tried dammit! I don't understand this shit." Ichigo was not amused by Urahara's taunts. He had tried, the bastard! He just wanted to rile him up. He knew it, because the sly smile on the man's face told on him. "You bastard! Stop riling me up," Ichigo elbowed him lightly in the ribs, getting an oomph from the man.

"Who said I was riling you up, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo passed him a look. "Contrary to what Ishida likes to say, I am not dumb." He flicked the man in the nose and almost laughed when the man jumped slightly, shocked at his sudden playful demeanour.

Ichigo was hardly playful, in anyone's mind. It wasn't like him, he was cool, calm, collected, and he tried very hard to be boring. But around certain people, like Urahara, he got the strange feeling to be more himself. Which was why he had his glasses on his face rather than hiding them and squinting at the equations? Not even Kon knew he wore glasses. His family had even forgotten about the little detail and whenever anyone else came into the room, Jinta, Ururu, or Tessai - the glasses came off instantly.

Kisuke marvelled at this Ichigo. He'd been around for the passed few days and it always shocked him to the core to see it. But he didn't let on and yes, it was true, he purposely riled Ichigo up to get some tint out of his cheeks. It was the only entertainment he could have with the teen.

Damn Yoruichi _and_ Isshin!

"Alright, perhaps riling you up is a lot of fun, you know. You get so mad so easily."

Ichigo glared at him and then huffed. "Please? I don't want to repeat freshman year! This goes on my final," he said annoyed.

The teen saying please was a curse. Kisuke was destined to help him at that point. "Yah, not a worry, Kurosaki-kun. However, instead of me just answering them why don't I show you a simple concept?" He suggested.

Ichigo was stunned he'd suggest it. "You're lazy; I didn't think you'd want to do that."

Kisuke laughed softly. The boy deduced that long ago along with everyone else who knew him. But Kisuke found that he could finish the problems in five seconds flat and it would do Ichigo no good at all. "There's a first time for everything," he said taking the pencil. "Clean paper?"

Ichigo handed him the notebook. Kisuke began to write a strange set of equations and then tables. He labelled each of them and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder where Kisuke developed such fancy writing.

"This is the way I see it in my mind, a concept I came up with a long time ago… it's where all basic math begins from and knowing that you can easily answer them all."

Ichigo sat close to him, listening to him and watching how he did the problem. For a moment he frowned and wondered how the hell this man's mind worked to come up with something like that. Then, Ichigo remembered that this man was the creator of that infamous Hougyoku. How does one come up with such concepts?

"Alright, I think I get that," Ichigo admitted.

Kisuke put down three trial problems and handed it to him to try on his own and he watched the teen's messy handwriting go across the page with a slight fondness. Ichigo was sure acting a little strange, Kisuke thought remembering his hat was still on the floor and it was conveniently behind Ichigo, who sat cross legged with one leg out in front of him.

So, to get it he'd have to practically lean into the teen. That was crossing the line he was not allowed to cross, no matter how much he wanted too.

Ichigo was already close enough, their knees were almost touching and Ichigo was angled just perfectly that if Kisuke did reach over, he'd have to nudge Ichigo down to get his hat… almost on top.

Kisuke had to stop the shiver that attempted to grace his spine at the mere idea. Did this kid have any idea how luscious he was? Obviously not.

"There, how's that?"

Kisuke, 'hmmed,' and took the notebook. "Well, from what I can read of it," he said with amusement and got a punch on the shoulder for his comment. "You have them right."

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Before I died," Kisuke confessed.

Ichigo frowned and looked up at him. "Died?"

"Before I went to Soul Society."

"I..I thought people didn't retain their memories when they got to Soul Society?"

Kisuke smiled. "True, they don't after time," he expressed. "But for a short while you still have all those memories. Your entire life before it slowly disintegrates into nothing and you begin a new life. Your soul can't be wiped clean as soon as you appear in Soul Society. It has to be affected by the spiritual world and its particles. That's where it all changes. When I was younger, I had a habit of recording everything I did and everything I knew no matter what it was, I wrote it down. That never changed when I got to Soul Society. I have endless books on my human life and that's how I remember."

Ichigo was impressed and curious. He nearly smiled but then caught himself. He knit his brows together. "How old were you when you died?"

"I was sixteen," Kisuke answered. "It was a very long time ago; I didn't even live in Japan at the time. I was originally born in Sweden."

"Explains the hair," Ichigo hummed.

Kisuke laughed, he'd never told anyone how he died, not even Yoruichi. She had never asked so they all assumed he'd forgotten. It was strange talking about it. "I suppose it does. My mother was Swedish and my father was Japanese," he said simply. "I was a genius even then. It was a simple death," he remarked. "Nothing extraordinary, actually it was very dumb for a child genius."

Ichigo really wanted to laugh at that. "Oh? Do tell."

Kisuke sighed. "I - er - was horseback riding."

"… how did you die by that?" Ichigo asked incredulous.

"I never said I was very good at it," Kisuke added. "I was knocked off when it got scared and I got trampled to death, I died instantly I know that because the last thing I felt was the hoof to my head."

"Damn, sounds painful."

Kisuke nodded. "I wrote down all the details. I was really big on records, I believed that something of someone should always be written down, even if that person believes that they aren't that important. A life is always important no matter what they become and death is perhaps the most interesting part of life, after all."

"How do you age in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"There's really no system. I personally think it depends on your spiritual growth rather than mental and physical like in the human world. You go to Soul Society as you were right before you die. Some age and some do not. Some people were already spiritually strong when they arrived, for instance Ukitake Jyuushiro, Captain of the Thirteenth Squad, how old do you think he is? If we were to determine his age by looks in the human world?"

Ichigo thought about it. "Twenty-five?" He tried. "I wouldn't say over thirty."

Kisuke chuckled. "You see, he's well over three hundred years old in the Soul Society."

"Damn and you?" Ichigo taunted.

"Ahh, I arrived in Soul Society a little more than a hundred and fifty years ago. But it was a hundred and ten years or so ago that I was exiled."

"It's no wonder, you still act like a kid," Ichigo said leaning back on his hands.

Kisuke chuckled. "Is that so Kurosaki-kun?" He eyed the devilish boy with wild amusement. "How old do I look?"

Ichigo snorted. "Uhm," he thought about it. "With your hat you look like you're in your thirties," he said getting a scoff from the shopkeeper. "However, with the hat off?" He turned his eyes on Kisuke and looked at him sharply.

It was like a bright white shining spotlight that he was suddenly turned on. For years, nothing had made him feel embarrassed or nervous enough to blush, even when Ichigo elbowed him in the face after he had come back from Soul Society. That had been funny not embarrassing. But now, his cheeks automatically flared up dying a tremendous colour of red and he knew there was no way Ichigo would pretend it didn't exist.

The teenager arched an eyebrow. "Is someone blushing?" Ichigo asked in shock.

Kisuke wanted to scowl but then that would be a giveaway. The man never scowled if he could help it. Instead, he looked at Ichigo calmly and allowed a twinkle to settle in his gray eyes. "No, Kurosaki-kun, I find it flattering that you're staring at me so hard," he said instead of confessing that he was indeed embarrassed. "I didn't realize I was still that charming of a man…"

Ichigo couldn't help it, he threw his head back and barked out laughing. He couldn't help it, Urahara Kisuke looked so cute like that, it wasn't even funny. In fact it was pure evil. The teen wanted to fall to the ground and roll in his laughter, but he knew he had to straighten up, his stomach curled in on him and clenched. He could even feel Hichigo inside somewhere apparently amused as well. He straightened up and sniffed. "I would say about Ukitake-san's age. Twenty-five," he answered through his chuckles.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun you should laugh more often," Kisuke said with a grin. But if he did that, the world would fall to it's knees. Kisuke was such a pathetic old man, Ichigo was right. He was old, whether he looked twenty five or not.

Gah! He hated this. It was one of those things that he despised right now. Ages and friends in low and high places. He also hated his own thoughts, for the second time he cursed his brain. The first time was when he created that infernal little object that Aizen stole and now this.

A minor. His friend's minor son.

_How troublesome._

Ichigo lost his smile and the laugh stopped, much to Kisuke's dismay.

Ichigo eyed him. "That was a one time thing and I couldn't help it." His ever present scowl was perfectly back in place. Not a line out of place or even an eye movement.

The kid was good, Kisuke thought. He'd give him that. It was almost convincing, had he not seen Ichigo ever laugh.

The laugh was like a Siren's Call.

He shook his head inwardly. "I really wish you'd lost control more often," he said and when he did, he almost slapped himself. That was walking along the thin edge of the forbidden line, he thought as Ichigo paused a second at the words and blushed briefly before it disappeared.

He too had picked up on what it could have meant.

"But Urahara-san," Ichigo murmured softly, getting his full attention. "If I lost control, the world might end," he commented as he stared away and down at the forgotten math book.

Words have never been spoken anymore truer than that! Kisuke thought. "You may be right."

Ichigo pursed his lips together in thought, Kisuke sat there silent watching those lips, noticing how kissable they were and then mentally slapped himself. "What do you think - would happen if you lost control?" Ichigo questioned.

He paused, it sounded innocent, but Kisuke's mind was going haywire at such an inquiry. Which kind of loss of control, was he thinking of?

"Well, that is a question worth a thousand answers, Kurosaki-kun," he began.

"Oh? Do elaborate," Ichigo said glancing over at him.

"My blood might be painted on the walls," Kisuke answered. "That's the only answer that sums the other thousand answers and theories that I have."

"Ah, I figured," Ichigo said quietly to himself, but Kisuke caught it.

They sat in a lapse of silence, neither of them could figure out if it was awkward or comfortable. Kisuke settled on the in between while Ichigo continued to have trouble deciding. Both consumed in thoughts.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a tad bit vulnerable. Both of them answered a question that could pertain to a million things. Ichigo felt sometimes that he was always at the edge where he was about to lose control and he didn't mean his Hollow.

He pushed off his hands and wrapped his arms around his torso suddenly, his eyes falling back down onto the math book. "Thanks for the help, Urahara-san," Ichigo said.

"Eh?" Kisuke blinked out of his thoughts and peered over at Ichigo, noticing how he was sitting, which was betraying the aloof voice. "Well, you are going to clean the back room, yah?"

Ichigo's face turned from thoughtful to scowling with annoyance. "Yah, yah, yah! Just make sure to feed me. I'm no freeloader but I'm in for some hefty work."

"I would never starve a guest!" Kisuke gasped. "How could you think so ill of me?"

"Do you know, how many times I had to hear Renji's stomach growl?"

"That's his own fault, we were only joking and he couldn't take it as one."

Ichigo shook his head. "You and your jokes old man," he said shifting and tossing the man's hat at him. "I'm going, it's almost eleven."

Kisuke watched him crawl over to his other books and school bag. His eyes dilated when he saw the way Ichigo moved, hip to hip, hand to hand, and his knees sliding across the carpet. "Hm, I don't always joke," he remarked mechanically.

Ichigo's lip quirked as he peered up from his now stuffed bag. "Is that so, Urahara-san?"

"Is."

"Hm, I'll believe it when I see it, Good night," he was up and he was gone much too fast for even Kisuke's eyes to follow, even though they tried desperately to cling onto the last of the boy's figure.

He however mentally captured that strong reiatsu and held it in his mind and then shook his head.

"No crossing the line Urahara Kisuke!" He said out loud to no one but himself. "The consequences of that could be disastrous."

However, their conversation had already bordered the line. Ichigo had never talked so much before, nor had he ever playfully stole his hat and put it aside.

Kisuke also had never forgotten about his lovely little hat. He twirled said hat around on his finger, remembering Ichigo knocking it off and then sliding it behind him. The comment about his age and how he looked younger without it. His heart picked up and he sighed before plopping it back on his head.

Somehow, Kisuke knew that on this particular day it all started. Some sort of line was crossed and it had been such a simple undoing and by Ichigo's own admission.

Did he even know what he was doing? Kisuke doubted it. As intelligent as Ichigo was, he seemed abnormally obtuse about other people's feelings.

Rukia, Renji, and Orihime were solid proof of that.

Kisuke felt even more fuelled and that wasn't a good thing. It was just… Kisuke hadn't had a conversation like that in decades. He was always talking about someone else, someone else's life, figuring out someone else's problem, while trying to cruelly rectify his own problems.

Never had anyone ever come right out and asked him those types of questions.

Why did Ichigo want to know? He moved to stand when a paper fluttered to the ground before him. He reached down and picked it up and winced.

Ichigo's assignment. It was due tomorrow morning.

Quickly, he grabbed slipped on his sandals and moved out into the cool night weather. He traced Ichigo's reiatsu until he came upon the teen in the middle of the street speaking to a small child spirit. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore pigtails. He was now in his Soul Reaper form.

"You can see me?" She gasped touching his face with her small hands.

Lucky little girl, Kisuke thought.

"Of course I can, now, about you being out here late. Even though you're a spirit, there's a good chance you can be attacked."

She frowned, her lip quivering. "By who?"

"It's more like what, let me send you to Soul Society, you'll be whole again, I promise. You can talk to others and find a family."

She gasped. "Really? You promise?"

"I pinky swear," he said holding out his pinky.

She giggled furiously and took his with hers. "Good, send me please!"

"Yes ma'am," he said tapping her forehead with the end of his Zanpakuto.

She gasped as she began to dissolve into sparkles and what was left of her was a swallowtail butterfly.

Ichigo stepped back into his gigai; Kisuke had been so stunned, he forgot what he had chased after the teenager for. He really had a way with children, didn't he? Even if he tried to play the cold hearted guy, Kisuke was learning that Ichigo was really bad at the game.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo gasped, eyes widened as he looked over. "Urahara-san! Is something wrong?" He asked wiggling his shoulder as he fixed the gigai properly onto him.

"No, you forgot this," he held out the assignment. "No need for your father to kill me…" _Even more than what he should do if he only knew my thoughts_. "For making you fail." _Or for wanting to throw you on the concrete ground and have my way with you._

"Oh!" Ichigo took the paper. "Arigato, Urahara-san," he murmured and then hesitated before shaking his head. "Good night."

Kisuke watched him take a few steps, pause, frown, and then turn around.

"Everything alright, Kurosaki-kun?" He asked pleasantly, even though he was really concerned.

The boy's forehead wrinkled in thought. "It's just, I forgot something else," the teen murmured softly.

"Hm? What is that?" He was now stumped and curious, until Ichigo walked right up to him until they were perfectly eye level, he reached up ripped off the green hat, leaned in and kissed the shopkeeper tenderly on the cheek, then he replaced the hat and walked away without any words said.

Kisuke was left staggered, with one hand to his cheek.

It was burning.

* * *

A/N: Ran through a spell check but the editing is not absolute. Also, my updates are usually really frequent unless something dire comes up. I don't like to keep others waiting. So, check back frequently and there may be another chapter. Sometimes, I put up one - three a day. I don't like to wait around and I don't hold chapters hostage for any reason. That's just dumb.


	3. Chapter Two: Clarity

Chapter Two

_**- Clarity - **_

It felt as though he had run a marathon. He made it to his room and collapsed on the bed, bag and everything that was loose on him fell to the floor. His math book conveniently fell on top of a once-sleeping lion plushie, causing it to squeak and start to flail insanely.

Ichigo however ignored all of this as he buried his face into the pillow. His lips were burning and his heart was pounding so sharply that he could have sworn it was going to explode any minute. It had been random, so damn random.

He kissed that man on the cheek. It was so impulsive. He continued to curse in his mind while trying to smother himself at the same time.

But ah, of course, you couldn't smother yourself without passing out and waking back up. To most, a kiss on the cheek wasn't a big deal. But the fact was Ichigo had longed to do more for several weeks now. If he confessed his sins to a Catholic priest, he'd probably be told that there was no hope for him and to be ready for hell.

Not that he believed that crap in the first place, but it went without saying that Ichigo had a crush. Not a simple crush either.

A complicated mess of a crush and he had acted. He could have sworn that Hichigo had something to do with it, but in reality, he couldn't blame the Hollow, he was fully well aware of what he did, of what he said, and most importantly, he was aware of how he felt.

"ICHIGO!" A wheezing creature yelled causing Ichigo to raise his head, turn, and see a math book crushing the poor plushie who was actually sweating drips all over him.

"Why did you jump under my book?" Ichigo grumbled plucking it off only to get whacked by cotton in the forehead.

"You bastard! I didn't jump under it, I was happily sleeping when all your things came crashing down on me!" he whined and fell back to the floor while kicking his cotton legs out.

"I see… sorry about that," Ichigo said shoving it aside. "Now hush and sleep."

"Where were you, Ichigoooo?" Kon complained turning over onto his side.

"Urahara-san's shop," Ichigo answered kicking off his shoes and bopping the thing in the head, causing him to making gasping noises as he rubbed his head.

"Damn you stop with the abuse!"

"Move out of the way then," Ichigo muttered dryly. He went to grab some clothes. "Sleep in the closet so I don't drop things on you it's hard to remember a plushie can talk."

"And has feelings!" Kon added with a cross of his little arms.

Ichigo paused and resisted a grimace. "Yah, about that, sorry Kon," he said before leaving the room, causing the lion to blink.

"Uh? Uh? Did he just apologize to me?" Kon sat down on his behind and started murmuring to himself. "Something is wrong with Ichigo…"

-

The shower was a blessing, it was almost midnight but he didn't care. He let the hot water drizzle down over his body and pressed his head to the cool tiles. He had done it because he wanted too, nothing more and nothing less, right?

Well there was more but he didn't actually have to reveal that. Honestly, everyone thought he was thoughtless when it came to those sorts of emotions. But that wasn't true.

Ichigo saw Rukia's fondness of him. But what Rukia saw was not Ichigo half of the time, he knew this. But that didn't matter, he was fond of her too and given time he knew he could fall in love with her. That was simple. But at the moment, she was way too sisterly, in the annoying sort of way.

He knew of Renji's interest. The way the Vice Captain stared at him or acted when he snuck through his window at night was evident of that. He was another one that Ichigo could find himself fond of. The two of them were a lot alike.

Inoue. A beautiful, perfect looking girl with a kind heart and perhaps the gentlest personality anyone could ever know. She was everything any guy or girl could ask for. He was well aware of her affections for him. He'd always been clued at that.

But there was something very wrong with all three of these wonderful people. They were missing something. Ichigo wasn't a perfect person and he wasn't out for a perfect person. Hell, half the time he didn't even think about relationships, he had so many other things on his mind that being tied down had never come to his mind.

And that was why Kisuke had come to the forefront of his mind.

Sexual genders made no difference to Ichigo. He hated stereotypes with the best of them. His feelings were his feelings and nothing could change them unless it was circumstances of sort.

A man was just as beautiful as a woman when it came to interest. Ichigo fully believed that relationships had no definite gender. How could it possibly be when everyone was so different?

What Kisuke seemed to possess that the other ones didn't: _Clarity_.

He didn't mean the transparency type of clarity either. No, it was really hard to express in the depths of a person's mind. But clarity to the fact that, Ichigo's interest had been instant.

Not instant, when Ichigo met him during the whole Kon fiasco or when that flashy idiot fraud came to his town. No, instant on the fact that Kisuke saw ahead. He didn't worry like a mother when he was hurt. He didn't overreact, and he was aloof and light hearted. He even had that lightness when he was serious.

But also - that man could turn the danger signal on with just a mere glance.

Kisuke was more powerful than him, hands down. Having more power meant you saw properly. He did not fret or fuss, not that he had a reason too. But even when Ururu had been hurt by an Espada. He remained calm and supportive. He was not an overbearing mother growling and snarling at every turn.

He had clarity. He saw what was coming and he prepared for it.

He was also damn easy to talk too on a personal level.

Ichigo was now sitting at the bottom of the tub, His wild orange hair had turned auburn and he was pressing his toes against the drain, feeling the holes for no reason at all.

Perhaps it was that bit of clarity that possessed Ichigo to simply go for it. No one else made his heart zoom. No one made him nervous and no one had ever seen him laugh.

… Or wear glasses for that matter.

He was comfortable there and around him. When fighting him, it came fun, fast, and natural. It was different than fighting Yoruichi.

Sighing, his thoughts were circling like vultures. He rubbed his face tiredly and finally got up to shut off the water and get out. He curled one towel tightly around his waist and used another for his head.

He checked the hallway to find it deserted and headed straight for his bedroom. Kon was peering up at him. "Oi! Ichigo, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked rubbing his hair dry. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't huh me you bastard! You apologized to me!"

"So?" Ichigo changed into boxers and collapsed into his bed. "Good night Kon."

He refused to allow his thoughts to annoy him for the rest of the night and quickly fell into the world of dreams.

(o)

_Tick, tick, tick_.

One glance over the Roman numeral clock on the wall, told Kisuke something he didn't want to know. It was four in the morning and he was still lying awake and _thinking_.

Now, on most occasions thinking wasn't a bad thing. He was relatively proud of his active mind, considering everything he had invented. All the good, of course. But at that moment his thought process had nothing to do with inventing or creating anything.

Why would he want to invent something already perfected?

He rolled his eyes at how pathetic he sounded.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, why the hell did you kiss me on the cheek?" he whispered to the dark. Not that it was unwanted, on the contrary considering where his mind was going; his entire body had frozen over only to be burnt alive starting with his cheek.

He fluttered his eyelids shut and recalled the soft brief sensation of that forbidden strawberry's lips. It was a simple reaction and a very serious one at that.

Such a small little phrase, _"It's just, I forgot something else."_

Kisuke wound up smiling ridiculously at his dark ceiling. Pathetic, old man. He thought turning over and sliding an arm under his pillow. Thinking about your friend's sixteen-year-old son.

So wrong. He'd said this countless times yet his body and fantasies betrayed him. In fact, every part of his being betrayed him.

But they always said that betrayal was the absolute truth and nothing could deny it.

He sighed, happiness and fear. How did it get so complicated?

(o)

Ichigo continued to rub his eyes the next morning, Yuzu was leaning into his side while eating her cereal and talking to Karin. His dad was singing a most annoying song that had to do with ducks and trucks until Karin gave him one last nasty look before socking him in the mouth with a muffin, nearly making him choke to death.

"Arigato," Ichigo muttered wondering why he was still acting like his idiot self, when he knew very well that he was a damn Captain once before. He supposed he did it for his sisters, but Ichigo was sure they wouldn't mind if he suddenly stopped.

He was so tired that he pushed his half eaten cereal to the side and finished his orange juice. "I'm going, see ya."

"Ichi-nii! Don't forget about my soccer game tonight!" Karin declared as the teen stopped and almost thanked himself on the head.

How could he have forgotten? "Of course not. It's why I was up so late finishing my homework," Ichigo lied perfectly.

"Such a perfect son and brother!" Isshin cooed causing Ichigo to roll his eyes as Karin glared at him.

Yuzu beamed and took her chance to childishly hug him. He humoured her and rubbed her back. "I'll be there, five o' clock right?"

Karin nodded. "Yes! Don't be late!"

Ichigo smirked and patted her on the head before walking out into the cool early morning. His eyes still burnt from getting in bed late but otherwise he was fine. He was used to the lack of sleep considering his duties as a Soul Reaper.

But usually they weren't plagued with such thoughts that he was having right now.

One by one, Ichigo was met with his friends. Chad, Inoue, Ishida, and the others. At lunch when everyone was talking and being stupid, Ichigo was distracted. He looked far off into the distance of the clear blue skies. The sun seemed a bit hidden today and there weren't even any clouds, it was unusual.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's high girlish voice caught his attention.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear? We were all going to go to the arcade after school, you coming?" She was blushing as she asked him.

Ichigo blinked and looked from the others back to her. "Oh, no, I can't. My sister has a soccer game and then afterwards, I promised Urahara-san that I would help him," he said feeling a clench in his stomach.

"You always help him though!" Inoue squeaked leaning closer to him.

He looked away pretending he hadn't noticed. "That's because he's done so much for me. It's only fair I return the favour by helping him out."

"I guess you're right, you're so kind Kurosaki-kun!" Her voice cooed.

"Eh," he said non committing. The word nice out in the open wasn't something he wanted to be known for.

"It ain't like that; I just don't like having debts unpaid."

Inoue looked at him confused. Chad gave a nod. "Urahara-san has done much for us all."

Ishida flicked his glasses but said nothing as he went back to his stitching, whatever it was.

Tasuki was frowning at him and he didn't want to know why. Mizuiro and Keigo were fighting as usual and hardly paying any attention. There was a loud squawk from his badge causing him to sigh and close his eyes wearily. He was so not in the mood.

"I got it," Ishida said abandoning his stuff and getting up.

Ichigo nodded, knowing better than to thank him, considering the snarky reply he'd get in return.

"A- are those monster things around?" Keigo asked shivering suddenly.

Tasuki frowned. "Will Ishida-san be alright?"

Ichigo nodded and swallowed down the rest of his juice. "Ishida is more than capable, Tasuki."

"Hm," Chad said seconding that notion.

"He's protected me a bunch of times!" Inoue said.

"Did he?" Tasuki said in shock. "You never told me this."

"Of course, he's done a lot it's just too complicated to remember it all!" she explained wide eyed.

"I see," Tasuki said frowning. It was obvious she didn't like being left out.

But Keigo made a, 'phew' movement with his hand. "Those things are scary."

"You're scared of your own shadow," Mizuiro remarked getting a scowl and a smack from Keigo. "Ow, why is it always me?" He complained. "Stop beating me up!"

When Ishida came back he collected his things next to Ichigo. "Adjucas," he said at Ichigo's inquiring look.

"There seems to be getting more and more of those," he said frowning.

"The small fry, I think are getting eaten," Ishida explained confusing the other three. "From what we heard, Aizen's army has to be renewed."

"That's bull shit," Ichigo said waving a hand as he stood and prepared to head back to class. "Only his fraccion was decimated and I'm sure he has more. A man like Aizen never does without an army."

"You're right but what other reason for the Adjucas?" Ishida asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask Urahara-san what he thinks tonight," Ichigo said as the same feeling in his stomach came back to him. Everytime that man's name was mentioned. He breathed in gently and led the way into their class.

"That's a good idea, let me know," Ishida said as they separated.

After school, Ichigo ran home to get dressed into something a little more comfortable than his school uniform. He donned on a pair of black loose fitting jeans and a dark orange t-shirt with a black X on the back. It had no real significance, it just looked cool. He grabbed his Ipod and his schoolbag, expecting to head to Urahara's afterwards.

He found Yuzu dancing around at the foot of the bleachers. He stopped next to her as other parents and kids were gathering around.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu squealed in delight and wrapped her arm around him.

"Hey Yuz," Ichigo said placing his bag down.

"I'm trying to see Karin-chan but I can't for all the people!" She sulked.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Well, hold on then." She gasped and then laughed when he lifted her and planted her on his shoulders. "There we go, is that better?"

"Yes! Arigato, Onii-chan!" She grabbed her brother's hair and pulled it back so she could kiss his forehead.

He just shook his head with amusement and continued to stand and watch as Karin flittered out onto the field like she owned it.

Ichigo held Yuzu's legs as she raised her hands and shouted and cheered. "KARIN-CHAN!"

Karin glanced up when she had a free moment and smirked when she saw Yuzu bouncing on her brother's shoulders.

It was during the first half of the game when Yuzu jumped down to see Karin who was on the other side getting a drink of her water bottle that Ichigo almost jumped when hand landed on his shoulder. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I thought you might be here," Kisuke's drawling voice said into his ear.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo barely reframed his flinch and jump as he whirled around to face the man, he'd been thinking about all day.

"Apparently," he said pointing over at Ururu and Jinta. "They wanted to come see young Karin-san so who was I to refuse?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say and turned away suddenly to see that Jinta and his sister were arguing until they were red in the face.

"You sure you should have brought Jinta?" Ichigo asked seeing an opening for conversation as Kisuke stood right next to him.

Chuckling, "Ah, it would seem the two don't get along very well."

Ururu was giggling with Yuzu and nodding to her before they both pushed Jinta away from Karin who kicked him in the behind.

When they came back over, Yuzu practically climbed up his leg with an innocent smile. "Please, Onii-chan?"

Ichigo took her and paced her back on his shoulders.

Kisuke chuckled as Ururu stood next to him with her hand in his and watched the field with interest. Jinta was crossing his arms and glaring at Ichigo and Karin alternatively.

"Stop glaring at me brat," Ichigo scowled messing the redhead's hair up.

"Oi! Don't mess with a man's hair."

Snorting, Ichigo did it again just to piss him off. "Look behind you, Tessai,"

Jinta jumped and whirled around only to fall on his butt getting a squealing laugh from Yuzu and a sheepish giggle from Ururu, who then hid behind Kisuke.

"That was mean," Kisuke whispered behind his fan that had sprung open to hide his amused expression.

"I know," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Not like you haven't done it before."

Kisuke grinned. "Why, Kurosaki-kun why ever would you think such?"

"Shall I count the reasons, old man?" He taunted as Yuzu squealed and clapped.

"Yay! Did you see that Onii-chan! Karin-chan got a goal! Yayyyy!"

"Yes, I saw," Ichigo lied as he held onto the little girl's knees tighter so she didn't do a tumble backwards.

He'd actually been too busy in his thoughts and harassing the redhead who was now cursing under his breath at him.

Ichigo had a lot to make up for when the brat taunted him down in that hole a year ago. There was a loud shriek coming from his badge suddenly and he groaned as he Kisuke, Jinta, and Ururu glanced once at it.

Karin's face fell as she too heard it from where she was standing on the field.

"I'll go," Kisuke said slapping his fan closed. "Ururu and Jinta, remain here please."

Ichigo glanced over. "Arigato, Urahara-san."

Kisuke's only answer was when he brushed by his hand discreetly touched the small of Ichigo's back briefly before he was gone.

The move made Ichigo's heart rate start up in a fierce pace. It was a simple movement, yet he was acting like it was everything. How ridiculous! He told himself.

Jinta scowled. "Man we have to stay here with you! You suck."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"My onii-chan doesn't suck!" Yuzu growled her face going red. "Take that back you bozo!"

Ururu stepped closer to him. "Ichigo-san, can I have your hand?" She asked timidly.

Ichigo gazed down at her and smirked. "Sure," he said holding it out for her.

She smiled sweetly and took her small one with his.

Jinta was now cowering from Yuzu's beratement and whack on the head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he whimpered in fear of her.

"You should be that's my Onii-chan! You don't say such mean things, men don't say those things!"

Ichigo would have laughed if it weren't for all the people. Instead, he saw Ururu watching Jinta get bullied with a little smile of satisfaction.

Kisuke slipped behind Ichigo, no one had noticed him yet. He waited until Ichigo placed Yuzu down and the kids ran off for the second time to Ichigo's sister before making his presence known. He felt like a High School kid, the way he was acting … and feeling.

But it didn't stop him as he prodded the delicious strawberry in the back and grinned as he slid to the side and next to him, fan out and flicking in front of his face. "I'm back."

"No kiddin'," Ichigo mused. "By the way, Ishida and I want to know why so many Adjucas's?"

Kisuke hummed. "I can't give a definite answer to that."

"I figure Aizen already has enough army, even with the ones sacrificed. He's not the type of man to be wasteful."

"Correct, correct," Kisuke said with a nod. He was amazed at Ichigo's perception on Aizen. "Aizen has more than enough Espada despite what Soul Society believe."

"What do you believe?" Ichigo asked turning slightly and staring right at Kisuke intensely.

Kisuke breathed in through his nose as evenly as possible before prodding his hat up so that his eyes met honey brown without the raccoon shadow. "I believe that Aizen set us up the entire way," he said earnestly. "I also believe that he is not after the King's Key - but something else. Something more."

Ichigo raised a brow. "That something more?"

Kisuke sighed. "I'll explain later. This isn't the time for that, _Ichigo_." Ichigo's name felt nice on his lips as it left, the words were pure.

Ichigo tilted his head and turned back to his sister's soccer game. "I have a feeling," he began, "that I don't want to know what else he is after, am I correct, _Kisuke_?"

"That's open for interpretation," Kisuke answered. Ichigo's whisper of his name was like a drug. A drug that he didn't understand fully but he knew he wanted more of it.

Even if he wasn't allowed to have it.

He scowled inwardly. Why did it have to be like this? Ichigo seemed to be responding more and more each day with a different complex and personality than Kisuke would ever expect. It was a complex that Kisuke rather enjoyed. A side that very few seemed to understand or even knew of.

"Will you be around tonight?" Kisuke then asked breaking away from the subject as he pulled his hat back down to shade his eyes. He tried to seem casual and non chalant about his question.

"Yeah, after I walk my sisters home," he said as all the kids ran back to them.

Ururu wiggled between the two of them and stood with a timid grin as they both stared down at her simultaneously. Once Ichigo had Yuzu back on his shoulder, Ururu slipped her hands into both. Strange little girl Ichigo thought. Cute, but really strange… and deadly. He couldn't forget that last bit.

(o)

"Ichi-nii, where are you going now?" Karin asked as he unlocked the door for them.

"I have work to do," Ichigo told them. "I'll be home tonight about ten or so. Have fun with goat-face."

"Don't remind us!" Karin moaned as she pulled her sister in. "Come on Yuzu, you've had Ichi-nii all day."

"I know but it was fun!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Ichigo smirked. "Later!" He turned and left before she could follow her. He had to remember to spend more time with the both of them. Perhaps he'll bring both by Kisuke's shop this weekend so they could play with the other two. He'd asked Kisuke about it.

It was almost seven when he appeared at Kisuke's shop. He tapped twice before entering only to get bowled over nearly bowled over by Ururu who smiled.

"Konichiwa, Ichigo-san!" She curtsied sweetly and peered up at him with her large blue eyes. "Kisuke-san made a place for you at the table," she said taking him by the hand.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke said grinning from next to Tessai who grunted a nod. Jinta scowled at him. "Have a seat, food for everyone."

"Arigato, Urahara-san," he said going back to formalities as he was pushed down next to Kisuke and Ururu sat rather close to him almost in his lap.

Ichigo sat a little awkward, not quite Indian style with one knee up and the other leg tucked underneath him slightly. That leg Ururu was leaning against.

Jinta glared at her while Kisuke beamed.

There was talk about this and that, Ichigo joined in every so often but he remained relatively silent when the door pushed open.

"Any room for one more?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk as she stood in human form, purple hair pulled high and her eyes wide and still cat-like even with the way she was.

"Ah, of course Yoruichi-san, there's always room for you," Kisuke said with a wide smile, although internally he wished she hadn't shown up. Not with Ichigo here.

She beamed. "Ichigo!" She declared happily plopping down next to a blushing Jinta who handed her a new bowl.

"Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said with a respectful nod.

"I am starving, Soi Fon really takes it out on you, and God that woman is a workaholic!"

"How's her arm?" Ichigo asked.

"Much like Kukaku's," Yoruichi answered digging into her food as though she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Ah."

"Except, Soi Fon got a perfect prosthetic thanks to a certain shopkeeper," she said smirking at Kisuke who beamed.

"All I can do to help."

"Yeah cost her another arm and a leg," she scoffed.

"The materials were pricy," Kisuke explained lazily. "You have any idea where I got those materials?"

"Not while I'm eating, no," she said wrinkling her nose. "So, what have you guys been doing?"

"Training Kurosaki-kun here and in return he's been helping out a bit," Kisuke said aloofly. "Want to take over tonight?"

Yoruichi thought about it. "Hm, okay," she said beaming. "I could use a good-night of hand-to-hand with a man!"

Ichigo flushed and pretended not to hear that as he bit into his bread.

"Soi Fon not enough?" Kisuke teased.

"Oh, she's enough," Yoruichi rebuked. "But I can never get enough of my favourite human Shinigami!"

"The _only_ human Shinigami," Jinta reminded bitterly  
"If there were others, he'd still be my favourite," Yoruichi said winking at him.

"Right…" Ichigo said having got lost in the conversation some time ago.

While keeping a happy conversation with Yoruichi, Kisuke couldn't help but wish she had come another day.

He had wanted to talk to Ichigo again on a more personal level, although perhaps her being here was a sign not to do such a thing.

An Omen.

Kisuke hated omens. They never bode well, especially when he defied them.

Yoruichi's teases usually didn't bother him. He was able to flick them off at the best of times, but right now Ichigo couldn't help but wish it was someone else teasing him, rather than her. His thoughts were all wrong but he couldn't help it.

By ten o' clock, Ichigo was so exhausted. He was hurting all over and collapsed on the floor in Kisuke's front room. Really, he was used to it, but his deep thinking and little sleep had him now physically and mentally sleepy. Physically, he could handle but his mind was starting to shut down.

Kisuke was leaning against the door having watched, Ichigo come up from the basement and collapse on the floor in the room where they had been yesterday.

"Looks like you wore the boy out," Kisuke taunted as Yoruichi came up looking a little trashed herself.

"Me?!" She said crossing her arms. "Hmph! He actually kept up with me. What have you been teaching him Kisuke?"

"How to kick your butt," Kisuke said with a grin. "Where you heading now?"

"I have to go back to Soul Society, Soi Fon sent a message," she said rolling her eyes. "I swear, I don't know why, she keeps that big oaf of a vice of hers. Sure he has brute strength but he's so dumb he makes a chicken look smart! I'll use my private senkai gate."

"Alright, have fun."

"Har har," Yoruichi murmured clipping him on the ear and disappearing out the back.

Kisuke silently followed her and saw her disappear through her personal gate before breathing out in relief and closing the door. When he turned around he very nearly lost his hat and fan when he saw Ichigo standing right there.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun," he said grinning. "You look a mess, why don't you use my shower?" he offered.

Ichigo thought about it. "Well, I should get home, however, I guess I could. Arigato," he said wondering why they were still using formalities in private. But he didn't question it and instead hummed. "I need clothes though."

"I believe I may be able to supply you temporarily, if you don't mind?"

"So long as it's not striped, a fan, and a -" He flicked the brim of Kisuke's hat, causing it to topple off. "A hat."

Kisuke chuckled and tapped Ichigo on the nose with his fan. "My accessories aren't that bad…"

"Uh huh," Ichigo said placing the hat behind his back and smirking. "Sure they're not."

Kisuke knew bait when he saw one. Oh, how he longed to join in. All of the things he could say back. But instead, he scratched the side of his neck more to buy him a few seconds time than anything. "Well, Kurosaki-kun, while you have my hat, I'll prepare your clothes."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Sure thing old man," he said placing the hat back on the man's head and walking away back toward the living room.

Kisuke breathed. Why was it, Ichigo gave him such clarity on everything?

He certainly wasn't supposed too. It wasn't supposed to be like this. One-sided he could handle. But when it begins to be two-sided that's when things get serious and the complications rise.

For him, a gorgeous redhead scowling teen was his complication. He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them and seeing Ururu standing there.

"What can I do for you Ururu-chan?" he asked smiling at the little girl.

"I like Ichigo-san!"

"Do you?" Kisuke asked laughing. "Do you have a crush on him?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, her hair was free of her pigtails. "No, he's sweet like a big brother. He's so nice to Yuzu-chan and Karin-san," she said wistfully. "I'm going to bed! Night Kisuke-san." She kissed his cheek as usual as he patted her on the head and she walked off with a skip and a hop.

Everyone liked Ichigo.

But Kisuke … he…

He shook his head.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo shouted causing Kisuke to chuckle quietly at his stupidity.

"Coming!"


	4. Chapter Three: Back To Basics

-1Chapter Three

_**-Back To Basics-**_

Kisuke wanted to hang his head. Nothing he did, allowed him to take his eyes from Ichigo's wet half dressed form.

He had the pants on which were loose fitting and dark green but Kisuke had honestly forgotten the shirt, it had fallen to the ground unknowingly when he took them from his drawer and so now, here Ichigo was casually sitting on his futon shirtless, hair darker than normal from the dampness and every so often drips of water fell onto his shoulder and rolled down his chest.

It was an honest mistake.

Honestly!

Ichigo was rubbing his eyes tiredly and stifling a yawn.

"You look exhausted, Ichigo," Kisuke observed from the other futon. His fan was definitely in front of his face right now to hide whatever accident might occur.

Like drooling.

"Yah, I am. I hope there are no Hollows tonight. Actually, I'm going to call Ishida," he said as Kisuke automatically handed him the phone.

"That's a good idea," Kisuke said on the verge of suggesting a very bad idea. "Would you like some tea, Ichigo?"

Ichigo peered up over the cordless phone right into Kisuke's shaded eyes. "Sure," he said wanting to curse that hat off his fucking head. He hated that thing! He thought quickly dialling Ishida's phone number as Kisuke used tea as his quick escape from Ichigo's body.

After a ten minute conversation with the Quincy, Ichigo got up to search for Kisuke in the kitchen. He saw the man sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose. Ichigo marvelled at how… normal he looked. Did he have a real worry? Ichigo wondered stepping behind him. He reached up and plucked the hat off the blond's head, getting a blink, Kisuke looked at him from over his shoulder.

They were caught up in silence for a brief moment, until Ichigo took his cup. "This one mine?" he asked softly taking a sip of it.

"Yes," Kisuke answered after a few seconds. "Either one."

"Arigato," Ichigo said taking a slow drink, eyes still on the man before him. "You seem troubled," he then voiced as he followed the man back to the sitting room.

"Kind of," Kisuke admitted.

"Why is that? Is it my fault?" Ichigo asked.

_Yes_, Kisuke thought immediately but then he smirked. "Of course not Ichigo," he said placing his fan down and curling his legs under him. "Why ever would you think that?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I had to ask." He was trying viciously not to feel nervous.

The two sat in an awkward silence together, Kisuke's eyes going from one place to another and then landing on Ichigo and his bare chest. The t-shirt Kisuke had given him was sitting next to him, abandoned.

Kisuke felt as though he couldn't breathe. The silence continued to sing, it was the first time that it had become horribly uncomfortable. Yesterday it hadn't grown to this strength. Neither knew what to say to the other.

Ichigo carded a hand through his hair, before getting a bit agitated. He placed his tea down, Kisuke was still staring into his. Standing, Ichigo stepped over to Kisuke's futon and plopped down next to him, startling the shopkeeper. "I don't like this silence," he said frowning. "Are you uncomfortable because I kissed your cheek yesterday?" he asked bluntly.

He wanted the truth. Kisuke thought placing his tea down and shifted until he was facing the teen, who had abandoned his scowl for a worried look.

"I'm not uncomfortable," Kisuke said looking up. "I didn't mind it. I am for once unsure. Things were fine until Yoruichi-san appeared."

Ichigo frowned. "What does she have to do with it?" He asked wondering if there was something going on between them two.

Kisuke sighed and brushed his blond hair out of the way. Honesty was the best policy, he told himself. "Yoruichi-san discovered my - er - wayward thoughts and she warned me."

Ichigo's eyes went cross. "Warned you? For what?"

"To stay away from you," Kisuke said. "I got worried tonight that she might see through somehow…"

"That's none of her business," Ichigo said coolly.

"I know," Kisuke agreed. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"For what?" Ichigo asked confused. A frown marred Kisuke's features, a look that Ichigo didn't like very well. He looked too serious, it wasn't like him - wasn't him at all. "Kisuke, stop!"

Kisuke blinked and gazed up at Ichigo. "What did-?"

"I don't like that look on you, it doesn't work," he murmured and then turned away, feeling a little down. It was obvious what Kisuke was trying to say without hurting his feelings. Kisuke knew now very well of his affections. Earlier had been playful but when serious people came into the picture, a totally different persona was taken place. How could he have been so dumb?

It did hurt, a vicious pain that spiralled from his stomach straight up to his heart, aching and burning like mad.

"Ichigo- I-"

"Save it, Kisuke," Ichigo said giving him a softer look than the blond expected. "I'm going home now, Arigato," he said quietly as he mechanically stood and grabbed the shirt. "I'll return your clothes later."

"Ichigo - _wait!_" Kisuke called in surprise. The teen had bolted from the room, his reiatsu flaring and whipping all over the place.

Kisuke rushed out of the shop to try and catch up only to be covered in thick droplet's of rain that ran down his exposed head. The entire city was consumed in a scattering shower and there was not a trace left of Ichigo. Kisuke had forgotten how fast he was.

He frowned and stood there, stunned at Ichigo's sudden exit.

What had he been thinking? Kisuke pondered, his clothes soaked and they stuck to him like glue. He shivered visibly. A flare of lightning sprung up in the sky making the street lights go off and bathing everything in a wet sort of darkness.

The wind whipped around him and yet Kisuke didn't move. He wanted to know what he had done. What was going on!? He wondered trying to put his genius brain to use. Why would Ichigo end their conversation to leave because he thought it was late?

He still couldn't understand and sighed. He most definitely couldn't go to Ichigo's house to see him. If Isshin recognized his reiatsu he'd be concerned and come to check on them and then - things would get bad. He'd have to figure it out when he wasn't near Kurosaki senior.

He went back in, but as he did, he had a very bad feeling. The thunder rolled across the skies followed by a new slash of lighting.

A bad Omen.

-

Okay, so his heart was splitting in two, Ichigo wandered through the streets a little slower than when he had been in Kisuke's shop. He didn't want the man to continue so he left. It was the best for everything, when Ichigo saw the man again he would act formal and would not engage him in any sort of personal conversation. That was how it would be.

Ichigo would go back to his old routine and it would be that. He swallowed the taste of rejection down and felt the pain gurgle inside of him as he did. Of course, he had been very stupid with his thoughts. To think that a man like Kisuke could actually like him back.

Haha, how fucking funny! Ichigo thought in disgust. What gave him that idea in the first place? This whole relationship and emotional business was annoying. Ulgh, never again! He thought in disgust. Everything had turned into a mess.

(o)

Kisuke peered up at his clock the next night. It was after eight, Ichigo never showed. He called the house but Isshin had said that Ichigo had fallen asleep. Quickly, Kisuke hung up before the man somehow heard his thoughts.

He couldn't help but think the worst. Why was Ichigo asleep at eight o' clock on a Wednesday night? Usually, the teenager would be over here and they'd be down in the basement fighting or simply relaxing while Ichigo finished his homework on the floor.

Kisuke missed Ichigo. Stretching out on the futon, he frowned and flicked his fan back and forth. Things sure weren't the same without him. Kisuke's stomach twisted in knots. When would his Ichigo come back? Kisuke wondered. Yoruichi had ruined it. He hated to think this, but as soon as she showed up, Kisuke had gotten terribly nervous.

He swiped a hand over his head taking off the hat and ruffling his blond hair. On most occasions, Kisuke wouldn't give a damn about what others thought but this was a situation that required him to give some sort of care.

If he wasn't Isshin's son, then Kisuke would ignore Yoruichi and wouldn't worry about her, but the fact was. Ichigo was his son. No one would approve of them anyway, even if by some grace of God they were able too.

Ichigo's friends would be furious. His strange little family would be furious; Yoruichi would probably punch him repeatedly. He could imagine the names he'd be called. One extreme right after another. Problems that he wished didn't exist.

But he couldn't contain his thoughts, he couldn't stop his fantasies, or the want. Kisuke was furious with himself, usually he could overlook any sort of feeling he would have for someone. It was easy enough to do, but Ichigo was different.

He was a difficult and beautiful creature that needed to be treated with care.

Kisuke closed his eyes and he allowed himself to indulge in that one time that Ichigo laughed at him. The twinkle in his eyes, the fresh cheerful blush that had developed. The curve of his lips… the sound, the perfect ring and tone.

Pathetic, Urahara Kisuke! The blonde said reopening his eyes. Pining over a teenager.

"I am pathetic," he said aloud.

The sad truth of the matter was, on the second day that Ichigo didn't appear, Kisuke knew that pathetic was simply the tip of the iceberg. He needed a stronger word than pathetic. Pitiful, ridiculous, and laughable were the first three he came up with.

Laughable might actually work.

He dare not call, suspicion would be bad. He didn't need it, when he was about to do something he shouldn't. Tessai and Jinta were completely and utterly stumped at what was wrong with Kisuke. The lack of appetite, no amusing jokes, no nothing.

Kisuke just didn't have it in him. He was pathetic.

It was Friday and still no sign of Ichigo until he heard a knock late that night. He was still up, holding a cup of tea. But as soon as the knock came, Kisuke abandoned all and threw the doors open.

"Ichigo!" He said before he could stop himself.

"Urahara-san, I brought these by," Ichigo said handing back folded clothes that were perfectly clean.

Kisuke stared at them, confused for a moment before he moved back. "Come in?" He asked in his overly pleasant voice. "You've been gone for a while, please do get reacquainted, I promise I won't bite."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I was with Shinji and them yesterday," he answered slowly stepping over the threshold of the store. "I can't stay long."

"Oh? Got an important place to be?"

Ichigo shrugged carelessly.

Kisuke saw it, the conversation and everything was strictly monitored. Every time he attempted to swing onto another subject, Ichigo would bring it back to Hollows, Soul Society, or Aizen. The boy's facial features were so closed off and his eyebrows were knit together in the perfect expression of what he was before Kisuke had gotten to know him. When Ichigo's face was relaxed and soft.

Kisuke missed it. He missed the real Ichigo but he didn't know what to do. He was confused and hurt. These troubles had never been caused before so why would they start now? After all this time.

Ichigo left exactly one hour later, and Kisuke felt just as empty as before without him there at all, because it was like Ichigo wasn't here. It was a Hollow image and he didn't mean that hidden part of him. He meant the empty, _'I won't let you in.'_ Part.

By Sunday, Kisuke's brooding had turned into a full blown depression. Sure, Ichigo came by very briefly but he insisted he had places to go and was off fifteen minutes later. He was about to lay down that night when he knew that beginning workings of a relationship had been started only to break off again, by both of their fear in some way or another.

Had Ichigo been hurt by him? Kisuke frowned again, something he was doing way too much lately. Then the realization really hit him.

It was something he had been thinking earlier but it had a completely different meaning.

Back to Basics.

Kisuke really did do the very teenaged thing and slapped himself on the head. It was then that he realized what he needed to do. The basic principal of this entire situation and to hell with the consequences of it. He would deal with that later.

But first, he had to fix this. Kisuke couldn't let it go on anymore and he wouldn't.


	5. Chapter Four: Lust of Blood

Chapter Four

_**-Lust of Blood Tells the Truth-**_

Each and every Vizard noticed Ichigo's excessive silence. He would sit quietly next to Lisa reading Manga over the girl's shoulder when they weren't training. Even Hiyori had decided not to bitch and comment about him being a lazy dickhead.

Ichigo knew Shinji was watching him. He could feel the twisted man's eyes on him more often than not, but he played the perfect part of being dumb.

"Don't be a dumbass!" Hiyori's shrieks escalated and Ichigo peered up very briefly to see that she was yelling at Love, who rolled his eyes and whacked her on the head sending her flying. "I actually asked you nicely!"

"You don't know the meaning of the word nice," Love said flicking his glasses down to stare at the midget with pigtails. "Ask someone else."

"I'll help," Kensei grumbled and rushed a hand through his silver hair. "If you'll shut your trap for ten minutes!"

Hiyori scowled and crossed her arms. "Bout time ya lazy bums."

"I'm bored anyway," Kensei said cracking his neck. "Let's go!"

The two disappeared and Ichigo wondered briefly what they were up too.

"Hiyori picked up a dresser from the Flea Market," Hachi said timidly. "She needs help getting it into the door without busting it to pieces."

"If she had asked nicely," Love said now picking at his nails.

Rose gazed up and snorted. "Nice? Have you ever seen her ask anyone nicely?"

"Urahara-san, _once_," Love said and this caused Ichigo to flinch involuntarily.

Shinji and Lisa both caught it, but Ichigo prodded the perverted girl to turn the page. He'd done well to not think about that man for a good four hours. Damn that Love! He thought, though it wasn't his fault.

"Alright, alright! Don't tell me you read it all already," she grumbled flipping it to the next page.

"Course I did, while you were spacing out and thinking of that poor woman."

"_Poor_? What is so poor about her?" Lisa argued. "She's got damn nice assets."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "She's being gawked at by every man or - _woman_ that comes across her."

"She's a character, she's not real. You can't get a girl that real."

"Inoue-san," Shinji interjected.

"Well, yeah," Lisa said pushing her glasses back up her slender nose. "She is rather - _perfect_."

Ichigo scowled. "Leave Inoue out of this and anyway, how do you know that girl isn't real? She had to be modelled after someone."

"Yeah someone's ideal image of the perfect woman," Lisa said grouchily. "Some people simply get lucky, like your friend."

"I don't know what you see in those kinds of women," Rose said glancing at the manga. "I honestly prefer the guy, Jack, he's a gorgeous sight."

"He's not bad either, why can't you have both?" Lisa queried.

"Only you."

Hachi was blushing furiously while Love yawned and stretched out his legs, he leaned against Rose until he fell asleep.

The curly haired man shook his head. "Hiyori is right."

"Of course I'm right!" The girl screamed from the other room.

Rose rolled his eyes.

"You said too much," Shinji said smirking. "Yo, Ichigo, drop your reading and come spar with me."

"Alright." He might as well.

Once in Bankai form and Vizard form, Ichigo and Shinji were off, Lisa wound up abandoning her magazine and sliding up from her belly onto her knees to watch. Hachi made barriers so that things didn't get destroyed and Love had awoken from his position against Rose at massive amount of dark reiatsu that flowed heavily through the warehouse.

It was always a sight to see Shinji and Ichigo go at it. Especially, when they got downright serious. Hiyori was the most aggressive of the entire lot, but everyone knew that Shinji and Ichigo were the most powerful. Shinji had the experience and Ichigo had the quiet resolve and unbelievable stamina that made up for the experience he lacked.

Also, he wielded his Soul Sword with a perfection that was rarely seen. You could tell that it wasn't just Ichigo fighting. The Hollow and Zangetsu were in on it, enjoying the tasty thirst and thrill of the battle coming on. Each part of Ichigo thrived and hungered for it.

Those gold eyes flashed with that hunger every time and the dressings that modelled his Soul Reaper's spirit rippled with excited anticipation.

Ichigo really had learned to become one with everything inside of him and Shinji was just like him. They were perfect matches.

The green haired girl who had been asleep the entire time on a set of pillows had risen and rubbed her eyes. "_Eh_? Again? I thought I felt -" she yawned. "Ichi and Shinji," Mashiro said as Love looked over his shoulder.

"Gah, fix your top woman! No one wants to see that."

"I wouldn't mind," Lisa said smirking as Mashiro adjusted it.

"That's not my fault, I move a lot when I sleep you perv!" She squawked at Love.

"Trust me, I don't perv over you," Love insisted.

"He perves over me," Rose said grinning.

Mashiro rubbed her eyes of sleep and then shifted next to Hachi. "Who's winning?"

"No one as usual, unless Shinji pulls out all of his strength."

"Ichi is still learnin' then?"

"He has many decades to go before he reaches Shinji's actual level and even surpasses it." Lisa remarked.

"I thought he was just as powerful?" Rose asked.

"He is as powerful and he is one with his sword, more than all of us combined. But he still lacks experience and he has yet to open all that power. He holds a lot of it back," Lisa intoned like she was reading it out of a text book. "Also, Ichigo refuses to fire Cero."

"More like refuses to learn it," Love replied. "Although, I don't quite blame him, remember how Shinji was when Urahara-san tried to teach him?"

Lisa frowned. "I don't think I had ever seen Shinji and Urahara-san fight so harshly…"

They all lapsed into silence and watched until Hiyori and Kensei joined them, the small girl's eyes widened as she saw the ferocity that they were going at it with.

"Who's angry?" she asked sitting in front of Hachi.

"Not sure," Love admitted. "It was a clean fight but now…"

Blood was spilling everywhere, Shinji's blonde hair was filled with the liquid and Ichigo's neck had a gash down into his tattied dress robe.

-

"Tell me, Ichigo," Shinji demanded pinning him to Hachi's barrier with his sword pressed into the flesh of the teenager's neck. "I want to know…"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat and with a quick few steps was behind the former Captain and slashed his right arm until more blood began to trickle out.

Shinji had dodged the worst of it and brought his sword up once again to stop a rather fatal blow. "What's got you so heated? If it's nothing Ichigo then stop being so violent."

"Stop asking then!" Ichigo demanded as the two shot backwards onto opposite sides of the wall.

Ichigo panted and wiped the blood from his face. Shinji looked worse for wear but he wasn't gasping for air, even though you could no longer tell that he was blonde.

"What is going on with you and Urahara Kisuke, Ichigo?" Shinji prompted for the tenth time. "Tell me, you dumb ass."

Ichigo sneered and reapplied his mask, feeling Hichigo squirm and giggle insanely inside of him. "Go to hell, Shinji!" He raised his sword with both hands and rushed the man.

Shinji chuckled. "I'll be heading there someday, but that day isn't today." He dodged and fired two Cero's which were blocked by Ichigo's massive ball of reiatsu. "I want to know, Ichigo. I want to help you. I know there is something going on. I see it."

Growling, Ichigo abandoned his sword and swung his fist toward Shinji's masked face, surprising the man when it cracked with one hit. "You see shit!"

"My, my, Ichigo, I never thought of you as to play so dirty," Shinji taunted spitting out the blood and shooting backwards. He recalled his mask back to him. "Looks like I'm going to have to beat it out of you, huh?"

"You won't get shit out of me, even if you kill me."

"That's a pity," Shinji said shaking his head, "I don't want to kill you, but it might wind up an accident. _Sometimes_…" he paused and smiled crookedly, "even I can't control myself.

"Give me all you got then!" Ichigo snarled.

Shinji chuckled. "With pleasure."

Both men called upon their reiatsu, Shinji's dark blue marred with a yellow tint and Ichigo's coal black spiralling with classic red through the threads.

It was greater and grander than when Ichigo had faced off against Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo's anger and pain was spiralling forth bringing out excessive reiatsu, Hichigo was laughing insanely. '_Now this is what I'm talking about King! Let it out baby, let it all out! Ah, it feels good!'_

He could feel Zangetsu's strength pulsing through his body; it bubbled and gurgled all over making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This was it.

Each and every Vizard had stood up, eyes wide and fearful.

"This has to stop!" Kensei said sharply. "What do they think they're doing?"

"At this rate they really will kill off each other!" Lisa said wide eyed. "SHINJI! Ichi!! Stop it," she shouted but the thick layers of reiatsu and power made her voice simply dissolve before it reached them. "Hachi! Is there something you can do?"

"I - I maybe," he stuttered trembling as he forced himself to get up with a heavy grunt. "I - if I don't get us killed first."

"Shinji you dickhead!" Hiyori shrieked but just like Lisa her voice was lost.

-

Ichigo and Shinji rushed each other at the same time, eyes glistening with malice and killing intent. The blood thirsty feel of their inner Hollow cheering and moving them along, knowing a fight of lust and offering their own reiatsu to mingle with their hosts.

Mere inches before the two collided with one another a solid thick red wall sprung up between the fighters, causing both to bounce backwards. A nasty explosion vibrated and all of the shields and barriers Hachi made were destroyed. A hole was ripped in in the ceiling causing debris to fall and every Vizard to hide underneath something.

Ichigo and Shinji were panting, blood everywhere and their masks cracked.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, as his senses came back and Shinji cringed.

"Fuck how could I be so stupid?" Shinji hissed, slowly sagging down against the busted and cracked window he was near. Blood pooling from all around him, his Zanpakuto clattered to the ground. All of this over a question?

Ichigo tilted forward, the loss of blood getting to him, he lost his sense of defy-gravity and began to fall head first.

There was a swoosh and before Ichigo could hit his head on the concrete, Kensei caught him. The man staggered twice at the impact in his arms and weight. It had taken a lot of his energy not to fall. Ichigo was not only heavy as hell but he had fallen a little far, gaining a dangerous and nasty momentum.

"Oi!" Lisa called. "Good catch Kensei!"

Love and Rose collected Shinji.

Hachi was whimpering. "Oh my dear… oh my dear… what were you thinking?"

"You answered it, Hachi," Kensei said darkly.

"You dickhead! You knew we were here, are you trying to get us killed?" Hiyori growled as her eyes raked Ichigo over. "Is that asshole going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll live," Kensei said.

"Nah, heal him first," Shinji growled wiggling away from his friends. "It's my damn fault. I pressured him while he was meshed with his Hollow and pissed him off."

A sandal shot out of nowhere and whacked the man in the head. "Dickhead!"

"Now, now Hiyori, don't want to kill him," Love said pulling her small arms behind her back.

"Let go of me you big brute! I'm going to kill him! What was so damn important that you had to goad him like that you bastard?" Hiyori ordered. "You nearly destroyed our home!"

Shinji groaned and rubbed the side of his head. He was already bleeding, he didn't need anymore bruises, especially from a damn infamous sandal. "Don't worry about that," he said glancing once at Kensei to see the man lowering Ichigo to the ground onto the pillows that Mashiro had been sleeping on. "It's nothing to do with you."

Hachi shifted to sit comfortably by Ichigo and began the preparations for healing, much like Inoue's technique a bubble of orange wrapped itself around Ichigo's still body. "This may take awhile."

Lisa was using Demon Arts to heal the worst of Shinji's wounds. Kensei threw off his bloodied t-shirt. "So what did you say to piss him off so?"

Shinji shook his head. "It's not wise I bring it up again," he said sighing. "He'll talk to me when he's ready." He shared a look with Lisa who frowned and moved her hands across his chest.

"If he's ever ready," Lisa said pointedly. "You have some nasty wounds, he got you good."

If Shinji hadn't been used to the loss of blood, he too would have passed out. The rest of the group were left confused. Hiyori sneered. "Keep your stupid secrets why don't you, but you're paying for the repairs bastard!" Hiyori growled pointing to the ceiling.

"Alright, alright! Shut it up would ya?" Shinji asked. "This isn't the time for that my ears are killing and my nose… damn he can punch!" He said rubbing it.

"We should get him home after this and let him cool off," Love suggested.

"Eh, you're right. I'll take him," Shinji said rubbing his healed chest.

"Think we can trust you with him?" Mashiro asked dumbly.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "The worst thing I'd do is molest the brat."

Mashiro blinked, Lisa grinned. "That would be worth seeing!"

Hiyori sneered. "_Yuck_."

Love and Rose exchanged glances and Hachi simply blushed while Kensei rolled his eyes. "Perhaps it's best that I take him home."

"_Wha-_ so you can molest him?"

"No you dimwit! So that he doesn't wake and punch you in the face again," Kensei growled.

"Oh yeah, he might do that."

(o)

When Ichigo awoke next, his body felt unbelievably stiff. He winced and felt muscle spasms all up and down his body. The after affects of severe healing, it was the first thing that came to his mind. He kept his eyes closed, knowing it was dark for he could hear the crickets outside singing away and the cool breeze fluttering through the open curtains.

Feeling the sleepy dirt in his eyes, he rubbed it away from his eyes and struggled to sit up before opening his eyes to the darkened room. It was completely silent; Kon nowhere in sight and Ichigo had the severe sensation of having to piss.

He gripped his shoulder and rotated it. He was shirtless and still had a few bandages over his stomach from where Shinji had gutted him.

Jesus! He had gone way too far. '_Damn Hichigo_,' he thought and got an inward insane snicker in return. '_Anything for a fucking blood lusted thrill, eh?'_

'_You know you liked it King, turned you on!' _

'_Did not,'_ Ichigo protested shoving the covers away and sliding out of bed. _'Shinji is our friend you ass, even if he is a nosy idiot.'_

'_They are all enemies when you fight, Ichigo, always remember that.' _

'_Shut up and go back to sleep bastard. Go back to sleep!'_

He staggered to the bathroom to take care of all his needs, like washing his tired face and dry mouth. When he stepped back into the room, he blinked when he saw a figure sitting in the windowsill of his room.

"Ah, you're looking a bit of a mess, Ichigo," Kisuke said cheerfully.

Zoom, Ichigo's heart suddenly took off leaving a searing ache in its wake. Calmly and quietly, Ichigo closed his bedroom door and locked it. He was a little nervous. "Is everything alright, Urahara-san?"

"Not really," Kisuke said happy sing-song voice gone and replaced by an earnest tone. "But it could be in the next few minutes."

Confused, Ichigo moved through his room and flipped on the lamp by his desk. He gazed around for Kon but didn't find him anywhere.

"Ah, I sent your little roommate blind-folded to Yuzu's bedroom," Kisuke answered catching his searching eyes. He placed his devious not-such-a-can aside lazily. His fan was nowhere in sight.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked slipping back onto his bed. His body was dragging slightly from the stomach wound. He sat sideways so he had a reason to look away from Kisuke in the window. His legs stretched out in front of him with one of them bent.

Kisuke took his hat off and stood from the sill and looked sharply. "You and I, have unfinished business, _Ichigo_."

Stunned, Ichigo swallowed and kept his face set to a scowl. "I don't understand, Urahara-san?"

"I believe your overly creative teenage mind has really gone off base," Kisuke said softly. "You should listen to people talk before you _runaway_," he said firmly.

Ichigo glared at him. "I didn't runaway," he sneered looking away from the blond. "I was tired and I heard it raining, I want-" Instantly, he was cut off, when Kisuke's fingers curled under his chin and brought it up so that they were eye to eye. For the third time in his life, Ichigo saw a dangerous fire ignite in those usually glittering eyes.

"Let's talk honesty, Ichigo. Stop hiding and come out," he demanded.

His heart had come back to him between the time it had left and now, but it wasn't doing him any favors as it thumped and hummed with an erratic fervour. Kisuke's touch was firm but Ichigo wanted to melt into it. He refused however and set his glare into stone. "Fuck off, Kisuke, I am being honest and this is me." He tried to move his face from Kisuke's grip but it didn't work.

Damn those hands were unusually strong! He thought with annoyance.

"No, it's not," Kisuke said flatly. "Lying is futile, Ichigo."

"I'm not lying. I haven't said anything to lie about, yet."

"_Yet? _Which means you plan to lie to me? You are lying right now." Kisuke sat before him, never taking his eyes off the teen. He knew he was being harsh, but Ichigo's thick head was stubborn. He wasn't going to pretty talk with his words, it wasn't him and Ichigo would hate it just as much. "Your face lies, your voice is lying."

"What the hell do you want, Kisuke?" Ichigo snapped feeling as though he were crumbling.

"Now that's a question I can answer," Kisuke said eyes lighting up and a wild playful smile once again lighting his features. The way it should be.

Ichigo really hated it when the man frowned and he wound up shivering when Kisuke got serious or dangerous. Damn shopkeeper! He thought bitterly. These emotions pissed him off so fucking badly. Why did the bastard have to come here? What was he going to do rub salt in his wounds? Fuck him, if he was going to do that!

His thoughts were viciously shattered, for warm and demanding lips covered his, sending everything flipping over and going topsy-turvy. Impulsively, Ichigo's mind shut down and with his heart hammering, he reacted back forcefully kissing those demanding lips back.

A fire ignited in the both of them and it was vicious like someone had poured a flammable fluid onto the hot coals. The deep intense burn became almost unbearable, Ichigo's lungs were punctured as he brought his hand up and fisted the back of Kisuke's neck, pulling him closer, feeling the soft ridges along the man's experienced mouth and tasting the flavor that would forever define who he was. All of the terrible things that Ichigo had felt that week had dissolved in that instant and was replaced by a feeling that was indescribable. His fingers carded through the man's blond hair desperately, while his other hand latched onto the top part of his robes as if daring him to move away.

Kisuke's mind was not filled with worry, nor was it filled with fear. Instead, it was filled with something he couldn't seem to word properly. He deftly searched Ichigo's innocent naïve lips pulling him closer to his body and enjoying the flushing heat that melded together.

His hand touched the curve of Ichigo's back experiencing the rush of touching his tanned flesh. He greedily devoured Ichigo's lips until the outside taste of citrus wasn't enough and expertly flicked his tongue across the boy's swollen kissed lips begging physically for entrance.

Without any hesitation it was given and more than that, Ichigo moaned under him as they tasted each other more intimately. Kisuke personally didn't think there was a single sound more beautiful and craving than this. He tasted as perfect as he sounded. He felt as perfect as he looked and Ichigo pulled him deftly down to the bed, Kisuke's resistance gone and replaced by a mouth endlessly searching the hot depths of Ichigo's mouth compulsively.

Ichigo shivered warmly when Kisuke gently captured his tongue with those demanding lips and sucked sensuously on it to the point the fire in Ichigo became hotter and to the point of danger. He had the man on top of him and all concept of rationality was gone on his part and when Kisuke finally found his own mind, he skilfully, vacated Ichigo's aching and swollen red mouth, much to the teen's chagrin.

"Why'd you stop?" Ichigo scowled and got an irritating grin in return. "Bastard, stop it!"

Kisuke chuckled and brushed a soft kiss to the beautifully ravished boy's reddened cheek. "Now, now Ichigo, no need for that wound to reopen," he sing-songed teasingly.

Ichigo forgot about that wound, in fact, he had forgotten everything except for the sharp beating of his heart. "What are you doing, Kisuke?" Ichigo then asked in a soft voice as he lay his head back on the bed and tilted his head to the side, looking anywhere but him.

"Hm, I am doing something very illegal," he answered loftily. "But also, Ichigo, I am doing something that I've wanted to do for nearly a year now," he confessed much to Ichigo's shock.

"Wha-?" Ichigo raised his head. "Y- you?" He stammered and felt like an idiot for stumbling over his words, but he couldn't help it. What was he hearing!

Kisuke laughed light-heartedly. "I couldn't touch you, Ichigo, not only because of your young age - but -" his laughing image subsided and was replaced by a rather worried expression. "Your father is one of my good friends."

Ichigo scoffed. "Is that what this whole thing is about?" He asked hotly. "Just because my dad?"

"That and Yoruichi gave me a very nasty warning-"

"Excuse me for saying this," Ichigo said seriously cross this time. "I am rather fond of Yoruichi-san, but she can fuck off, when it comes to business that is not hers and as for my father, who gives a damn!?"

Kisuke enjoyed the ravaged and cross look that intertwined with Ichigo's features. He grazed his fingers over Ichigo's cheek, causing the boy's face to soften up and lean discreetly into the touch. "I honestly don't know what to do, Ichigo, but now that it's two-sided. I don't think there is anyway that I can turn my back."

Ichigo grumbled. "Keep the outsiders, _out_, Kisuke. When they open their mouths you tell them off. But in the meantime, it's not like we have to tell anyone. It's none of their business, remaining silent is fine by me if that is what you wish." In fact, being private would be best for everyone including him he thought. Also, kind of hot. The whole sneaking around and hoping to not get caught.

It was so like Ichigo, to jump into something so extreme and forget the consequences or in Ichigo's specific words 'screw the consequences.' Kisuke really admired that part of Ichigo. It was a strength that not many had. Kisuke used to have it, but he lost it somewhere between Soul Society and the Living World. However… he grinned mischievously, which caused Ichigo's eyebrow to go up.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"This may be fun…" If it didn't end in a blood bath.

* * *

A/N: I want to **_apologize_** for mispelling Tatsuki's name two chapters back. I really do triple check names and somehow I missed that one. Thanks for the response, I'm glad you enjoy it.**_ My chapter upload times_** are usually between 6pm-7am. I'm a severe Night Owl, Pacific Standard Time, for anyone who is interested. Anyway, thank you and I did my best to make sure the flaws were small, but I really am not suited for editing.


	6. Chapter Five: Meant to Be Crossed

Chapter Five

_**- Lines Were Meant to Be Crossed -**_

Ichigo's wound and his exhaustion shortly caught up to him, his eyes sagged closed before snapping open instantly.

Kisuke tsked at him. "Sleep, Ichigo, we can talk more tomorrow," he said enjoying the real relaxed Ichigo, without the scowl or hateful expression.

"It's just, I-" he trailed off, not knowing how to say it without sounding like a dumb girl.

"I'm not leaving yet," Kisuke said with a grin and shifted in the bed so that he was lying next to him. "I'll remain a while."

Ichigo bit back the smile and shifted on his side, wincing a bit as he did. He was facing Kisuke before the heavy feeling caused him to close his eyes again. He rested his forehead to the man's shoulder and that was how he fell asleep.

Kisuke's fingers glided delicately across the sleeping figure's forehead and flicked idly at a spidery red/orange lock that dangled loosely.

Ichigo was really a beautiful person when he slept and he was even more beautiful when he didn't force himself to look a certain way. His face had a soft boyish shine. He looked a lot like his mother, Masaki. He'd inherited all of her features as well.

Kisuke sighed and closed his eyes and unconsciously touched his mouth, strangely it was still burning much like his cheek had been. It was a nice feeling and for once his thoughts of danger were subsided. He couldn't say no to Ichigo, not now. He would simply have to deal with the consequences one of these days. He knew that every secret wound up found out. It wouldn't be a secret if someone didn't somehow find out in some strange way.

Secrets were an everlasting part of life. The science of a Secret was really quite scintillating, but then again Kisuke thought the inner workings of an old grandfather clock from the Living World was exciting, he was sure no one else shared his view. Another one of the weird quirks of his restlessly thoughtful mind.

(o)

A very annoying ring awoke Ichigo from one of the best slumbers he'd had in a good long while. He moaned when he heard someone in his room shut it off.

Kon? He thought but then the person who shut it off gently touched his bare shoulder. He recognized the texture of the hand and smirked. "You're still here?" Ichigo opened his eyes.

Kisuke stifled a yawn. "A- apparently," he mumbled over the type of yawn that brought tears to the eyes, "my mind overran with things and I fell asleep," he said earnestly.

"Admit it, you were comfortable," Ichigo taunted raising his head and rubbing his eyes.

"That too, I don't deny it," Kisuke said grinning. He enjoyed waking up to Ichigo's face this morning. Much better than Tessai hovering over him with a tray of tea.

Those glasses could get real creepy when you were bogged with a sleepy mind.

Ichigo grimaced. "Hachi, couldn't heal everything," he muttered and shook his head. "Dammit! I went way too far. I need to help with the repairs…"

"What happened exactly?" Kisuke asked. He was now quite curious.

"Shinji and I were sparring for fun when he started to ask me questions that I really didn't want to answer," Ichigo said frowning and looking away. "I told him to back off, but he pushed me and pushed me until Hichigo decided to take advantage of my fury and then Shinji's Hollow caught on and it was a full blown near massacre."

"That bad, eh?" Kisuke was curious how Ichigo held up against Shinji.

"Blood was everywhere and we destroyed the roof," Ichigo said by way of answer.

"Ooh, I see now, perhaps I'll send Tessai over for some help, since it was obviously my fault."

Ichigo flinched and turned. "It wasn't your fault."

"Shinji-san has a habit of knowing more than he ever should," Kisuke said reaching up to pull a wayward orange lock out of those brown eyes. "He was the first person to know that Aizen was up to no good. Also, those that he becomes friends with, he has a deep concern for. That's the way he's always been and if there is something wrong, he will push and push until he crosses the line. It's a strength and a flaw all in one. Sometimes, he doesn't know when to stop," Kisuke hummed. "But you know I believe Shinji-san and the others are the one exception to our rule, Ichigo."

Truthfully, Ichigo had thought about that. The Vizards may have been loyal to no Shinigami or no other organization but they were loyal friends. They stuck together like glue because they were all each other had. Kisuke, though he wasn't a Vizard, he was their saviour.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the weak morning sun peaking in through the blue curtains. Kisuke's fingers made their way across Ichigo's neck causing a soft shiver to crawl up his spine and then the man's lips met his in a soft slow closed mouth kiss.

"Don't be late to school, now," he teased with a smirk before sliding off the bed and stretching. He picked up his hat and devious cane and disappeared in a flash out the window like some sort of stalker afraid of being caught.

Ichigo was still in bed having not moved an inch or spoken a single word since the man kissed him.

It wasn't a dream and Ichigo felt silly stupid. He shook his head and grabbed his Ipod while getting up and searching for his school uniform. He groaned when he bent forward and the wound twinge. That was going to be very painful; he thought carefully buttoning the starch white shirt.

After a quick brush of his teeth, he found Yuzu and Karin downstairs, his dad nowhere to be found that was until…

"ICHIGO!"

Dodging to the left, the man almost rammed into the table had it not been for Karin's foot coming out to stop him forcing him to fall to the floor.

"Excellent combination!"

"Dumb ass," Ichigo said stepping over him and taking some toast.

Yuzu squeaked. "Dad! When will you learn to stop?" she tutted holding up her famous wooden spoon and shaking her head.

"When he's cold and dead," Karin murmured under her toast.

"Then he'll haunt me," Ichigo said causing Isshin to bust out laughing.

"Har, har, har! Then I'd never leave my children's sight!"

"Ulgh," Karin said horrified. "Sorry Ichi-nii."

"Not sure if I can forgive you for that," Ichigo muttered patting her head. Karin had that look that said she couldn't blame him. "I won't be home this afternoon till late."

Isshin beamed. "Long nights with a swanky girl?" He asked moving onto his knees and looking endearingly at him. It was actually kind of frightening.

Ichigo groaned and brought his foot up and nudged his father back to the ground. "Stay!"

"_Again?_" Yuzu whined.

"Sorry Yuz," he said and then thought about it. "The next time I see Urahara-san how about I take you so you can play with Ururu?"

"Yay!" She gave a wild squeal and wrapped her arms around him. "You're the best Onii-chan!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "I guess I wouldn't mind going to keep that freckled idiot in line," she said obviously meaning Jinta.

"Alright guys, I'm outta here, see ya dad," he said seeing the man snickering from the floor. He couldn't believe that just recently he met the serious side of his father, the one with a Zanpakuto and a dangerous glint.

Ichigo shook his head, it still rocked his mind thinking about it. He plugged his ears with his buds and flipped on the screaming metal that flooded over him. The best way to forget about the pain in his stomach. He debated whether he should have Inoue heal him or not. He had a feeling that if he didn't get it healed, he would be in even more pain later.

Especially, if he went and apologized and Hiyori got a hold of him. He cringed at the thought.

He met Ishida, Chad, and Inoue at the gates of the school. Before he could ask Inoue about healing him, Shinji stepped out behind the tree startling them all but Ichigo.

"Yo," Shinji said looking fully healed. "You, need to come with me." He pointed to Ichigo who sighed and gave a nod before plucking the buds out of his ears.

"Oh! Shinji-san," Inoue said in shock, having not seen him in a while. "We have class in ten minutes though!" Inoue told him in a small voice.

He flashed a smile as he clapped Ichigo on the back. "I need to borrow him for some - _extensive_ healing."

"_Healing_?" Inoue and Ishida asked at the same time.

"Hm?" Chad looked at him blankly. "What is wrong with him?"

"_Him_, is standing right here," Ichigo growled. "It's nothing really-" he tried to explain to keep it low key.

"I gutted his ass last night after he nearly decapitated me," Shinji answered shoving the tall teen forward.

Inoue gasped hand flying to her mouth as her eyes raked Ichigo over, Shinji sulked when he realized that she wasn't looking at him at all. Ishida frowned. "Was it that serious?"

"Oi, bastard, don't open your mouth so damn much," Ichigo snapped, he elbowed the man with irritation. He didn't have to say it like that. Inoue was sensitive about that stuff. Especially, when it pertained to him.

"I can heal him, Shinji-san!" Inoue insisted.

"Don't you need to get to class, Inoue-san?"

"I didn't know Kurosaki-kun was hurt!" she said defensively. Her eyes sharpened. "He's more important than classes. I can heal him right up right now."

Chad took her books. "We'll wait for you."

"Well then, glad I didn't bring Hachi with me, he'd be jealous," Shinji said with a smirk. "Hachi fell asleep before he could finish Ichigo last night and then did what Lisa couldn't do this morning on me. I didn't always look this pretty and whole."

"Pretty?" Ichigo and Ishida murmured at the same time. Shinji pretended to not hear as Inoue blinked dumbly at him. Chad merely stood at the side without any expression except for a small lean toward Ichigo.

"Where is it that you're hurt, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked.

"Er - stomach," he said unbuttoning it to reveal the bleeding bandage.

"Why were you going at it so fiercely to the point of damage?" Ishida asked frowning.

"Vizards do that," Shinji answered with a frightening grin that.

They moved behind a clove of trees and out from the eyes of any watching students. Inoue gasped as she gently peeled the bandages apart, her cheeks blushing as she touched the clean. "Oh my - Kurosaki-kun!" It was indeed a rather sick sight. The gash was about four inches deep and while the blood clotted and bubbled you could see fresh blood attempting to swim to the surface.

It did look bad, Ichigo thought getting his first real look.

"It's not that bad," Ichigo tried as Shinji smirked. He was trying to placate Inoue's fears. "I didn't even feel it," he lied to ease her pitiful face.

"I'll do worse next time," Shinji taunted.

"Not if I actually get your neck first," Ichigo shot back. The bright orange bubble of Inoue's surrounded him in tingling warmth. Her eyes staring at the wound with concentration.

"Ah man, don't say that," Shinji groaned rubbing his neck in thought. "I really like it attached you know," he mocked. He reached over and snagged Ichigo's Ipod. He was casual and nonchalant but every so often he and Ichigo would make eye contact.

Shinji obviously wanted to continue talking to him and Ichigo was actually inclined to reciprocate. He felt that he owed the Vizard that much.

The wound took a good twenty minutes to heal, leaving Inoue to breath. "There - it's better Kurosaki-kun!"

"Arigato, Inoue," he said nodding. "Go on back to class, I need to talk to Shinji," he said as everyone began to get up and gather their stuff.

Inoue wanted to protest but Ishida slid a hand under her elbow. "Come on Inoue-san, we don't need to be anymore late because of this damn Soul Reaper," he said scowling.

The perfect Quincy. Chad was immobile for a moment, staring down at Ichigo before following the others.

"Intense and quiet that big one, I think he kinda likes ya," Shinji teased flicking through the songs and bobbing his head at a beat.

Ichigo waited for them to completely be gone before he turned to the yellow blond. "I apologize for yesterday."

"Nah," Shinji blew off turning the Ipod off and wrapping it up. "Shouldn't have pissed you off while in that stage."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Not for killing you, but for blowing you off," he said awkwardly. He hated talking about this. He wasn't some girl who liked to confess her feelings to a friend about someone else. The thought actually sickened him to a point. He sighed and brushed a hand across his bangs, happy to feel no pain or burning in his stomach.

"So, you going to talk?" Shinji asked.

"About?" Ichigo asked putting it off.

"Fuck you are a difficult bastard."

"Someone has to be," Ichigo said lazily as he stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned against the tree. In the distance he could hear the first class bell ringing. "How long have you known?"

"Oh, I've always known about Urahara-san's affections," Shinji said smirking. "Calling us up in the middle of the night and all but pleading to help you for he had turned you into one of us… his friend's strawberry delicious bo-" Shinji gulped when he nearly swallowed a fist.

"You call me strawberry again and we'll go at it!" Ichigo snarled relentlessly.

Shinji snickered under his hand that held the nose bleed. "Touché!" His eyes watered. "Hehe, you're so easily riled up. I love that about you." Ichigo's glare could have rivalled an Espada's Cero. "I've never seen Urahara-san so human than when he hears or speaks your name."

Ichigo lost the glare and his heart thrummed as the red flashed across his cheeks. He looked away so that Shinji didn't catch it but he should have known better.

Luckily, for the ex-captain's face to remain less bruised he didn't taunt or comment about how the shade fit him nicely. Instead, Shinji chuckled. "It seems that you return those same affections, Ichigo-kun," he taunted with the honorific.

"I would love to kill you right now," Ichigo said not denying it.

That was enough for Shinji. "Have you and him sorted it out?"

"Yeah, for now," he said quietly.

"That's good enough, then."

"Do you need help with the repairs?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah." Shinji waved his hand. "Tessai stopped by," he said smirking. "I'm guessing a certain shopkeeper actually felt responsible. Ichigo started glaring again. "Wha-? That is an amazing feat, Ichigo," Shinji insisted. "To actually make that lazy bum feel responsible for something!"

Ichigo snorted and couldn't deny the smirk. Yah, Shinji had him pegged right, he thought. "Well, since I ain't goin' back to class without getting yelled at…" he trailed off.

"You bad student."

"Oi, look who's talking! You enroll and go for one week and then nothing," Ichigo taunted.

Shinji scoffed. "School, is sooo boring," he groused making a face. "The academy wasn't that bad and you get taught useless things! Who needs Chemistry?"

"Humans do," Ichigo answered.

"I ain't human."

"Tell that to them."

"You ain't human."

"I try to be."

"You shouldn't be something ya ain't."

"You sound like Hiyori," Ichigo shot.

"Ulgh, you had to say that?" Shinji asked looking hurt. "That's painful you know."

"Exactly."

"You're saying I'm painful?"

"Take off the f-u-l," he said unwinding his Ipod again.

Shinji smirked. Ichigo was back to his old self, which was good. Broody Ichigo simply sucked. There was nothing endearing about that, even if the idiot did hide it well. If he was broody then his reiatsu became broody and he had way too much for that. .

(o)

If they didn't look at him weird, when he came in that morning then his name was not Urahara Kisuke. Tessai's metallic glasses were glinting in the overhead lanterns. He grunted sizing Kisuke over until the man was feeling violated.

Jinta puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes while Ururu gave him her precious smile. Her reaction was by far the most wanted as he patted her head while moving to make some tea. No one asked and he didn't talk. It wasn't often that Kisuke was out at all hours of the night.

After he told Tessai there had been a rather nasty mishap at the Vizard's place and repairs were crucially needed he gathered Jinta and Ururu and left on the spot.

After a shower, he lazily walked into his office and flipped on the lowly lit lanterns. Three Hell Butterflies sat in a row on the windowsill waiting for Kisuke's retrieval of the messages.

"Ah, Soul Society can't stay away, huh?" he mused standing in front of them and holding out his finger for the first swallowtail. "Hm, is that so?" He checked the other three before sending them off. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought from the messages.

Yamamato seemed to be getting serious and desperate all in one go. He thought sagging down into his chair.

He was not going to get into that again and he knew for a fact that the others wouldn't as well. A good idea for their side but a bad idea for those who wanted to remain away from authority. He would hate to even bring this up.

He carded a hand through his damp hair and paused in his thoughts when he felt a thrum of reiatsu from at least two blocks away. Kisuke smiled loftily, he was supposed to go to school, he thought remaining where he was. The closer it got the more Kisuke inwardly leaned into it. The thick folds of reiatsu were stronger than that of Kenpachi's. There was so much of it that even if Ichigo took steps to conceal it, there was a possibility that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else. It was that strong.

Kisuke hummed and wondered if he could develop something that would hide his reiatsu for him, much like the eye patch he created for then 11th Squad Captain. He leaned up and flittered through the unorganized mess on his desk…

"Yo!?" Ichigo's voice was neutral and lazy like it usually was when he first showed up around others.

"In here, _Ichigo_," Kisuke called barely raising his voice. He wondered if Ichigo could find 'here'. He was pretty far back on the left side of everything. Kisuke's office was typically off limits to all, even Tessai and Yoruichi. Kisuke gazed back just in time to see Ichigo standing there in the doorway, school uniform on except for the gray jacket.

The teen peered around his expression going from typical to curious. "You're office?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-san and Tessai-san have never been in here," he explained.

"Which is why it's a mess?" Ichigo inquired with a smirk.

"You would be right of course, how is your wound?" Kisuke asked.

"Inoue healed me and then I ran into Shinji."

"Ooh?" Kisuke's interest was perked now as Ichigo walked around the not-so-typical office looking at everything. It was more like a mini lab with a desk and chair plopped inside.

Gigai's hung on the wall like dead bodies, strange creations littered the metal racks. Things that Ichigo wouldn't dare touch.

Kisuke's eyes followed Ichigo's relaxed movements, noticing the smallest of things and tucking them into the back of his mind. The teen's presence was like an alcoholic addiction. He was now here, and Kisuke was going to keep him here.

"Eh, he was originally going to have Hachi heal me, but Inoue took care of it," he said. "I punched Shinji a couple times but otherwise everything's settled."

"I can imagine what Shinji-san had to say to get that reaction." Gracefully, he stood and paused just behind Ichigo who was staring at a chart with a bit of confusion as he was trying to read it.

"Hn, he said enough," Ichigo said. The twinge in his cheeks flared up much to the blond's delight.

"That is a Spiritual particle chart I created," Kisuke said into Ichigo's ear as he leaned closer, with just an inch of space between them.

Ichigo suppressed his shiver and smile as they both wanted to crop up at Kisuke's nearness. "No wonder I can't read it," he murmured getting a chuckle in return.

"It's a simple concept of how to break them down, no interest to you I'm sure."

"None at all," Ichigo said smirking as he turned around and leaned against the woodwork of a stand. He then scowled lightly and reached up for Kisuke's hat, plucking it right off his head and then turning it over repeatedly as he studied it.

Kisuke arched an eyebrow. "I'll make a deal with you," he said pressing his hands on either side of Ichigo, blocking the boy in front leaving. Ichigo gazed at Kisuke and quirked an inquiring brow as he spun the hat on his finger. "I promise that when we are in private company, the hat will be gone." Ichigo's eyes lit up, Kisuke grinned slyly. "However, I have one condition…."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked idly placing the hat on his head and pulling the brim down to shade his eyes. "What are your conditions?"

Kisuke chuckled at the hat on Ichigo's head. "You are to stop wearing that false face around me." The surprise on Ichigo's face was clear, but Kisuke didn't give him a chance to speak out and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, drawing his attention away completely.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed. He had been caught by surprise, but a rather good surprise nonetheless. He opened his mouth to Kisuke and shifted closer until their bodies were pressed together. Kisuke drew his arms around Ichigo's waist, desperately relishing the fact that he was allowed to touch. Something he had only thought was possible in his fantasies. The kiss became deeper and deeper by Ichigo's own rush of hormones and admission until he was leaning against Kisuke with nearly all his weight, so consumed with delirium that he was hardly aware that his hands had moved into Kisuke's robes, fisting and holding onto them impulsively.

Kisuke always said he'd be jealous of the one who possessed Ichigo. How could one be jealous of themselves? Was it possible?

When they began to part, Ichigo naturally nibbled his bottom lip, so delicious, Kisuke thought giving him one last kiss, this one chaste and gentle.

Breathless, Ichigo flicked his eyes open to stare into gray eyes that were shining with mirth and pleasure. It occurred to Ichigo that he had given Kisuke that pleasure and that spark. Everything he was feeling had amplified right then.

"That's the look I want," Kisuke said gliding his fingers across Ichigo's cheeks and under his eyes. "The relaxed, real you."

Ichigo quirked his lip in a partial smile. "Looks like I'm not getting a choice."

"Hn, however, if you want to wear my hat, my dear Strawberry by all means-" he said grinning.

Ichigo scowled. "Shinji got decked for calling me Strawberry!"

Chuckling, Kisuke placed sweet kisses to him, causing Ichigo to sigh and close his eyes. He brought his hands up and through the man's messy hair. "Wh- what are you-" he gasped when Kisuke kisses slid passed his cheek and nipped at his ear.

"You wouldn't get mad and hurt me would you?" Kisuke purred. _"Strawberry?_" he breathed into his ear.

Ichigo groaned, turning into a pile of goo at the sensation of those lips speaking, breathing, and touching. "Ah, I guess not," he mumbled, secretly enjoying the affection.

Kisuke's grin could not have gotten bigger. He flicked his tongue out across Ichigo's neck, getting a gasp and an arched neck in return. He brushed kisses all across the teenager's neck, until his fingers were fisting his messy hair and his cheeks had flooded with deep colour of desire.

Ichigo could never see himself allowing another person to do this, to kiss him and make him go weak with pleasure. To have someone touch him this way and tease him with silly names, _no_. No one else could do this, he decided. Everything Kisuke was doing, Ichigo would normally cringe away and freak out. But this… it was… natural. He wanted more, his heart thumping and the blood rush that was tainted with a tingling sensation that swam in the pit of his stomach before spreading around.

Was this what it felt like to be wanted by a mate? Ichigo wondered. He had no experience whatsoever. He hardly knew what he was doing and allowed Kisuke to lead and show him.

(o)

It was a very good thing that Kisuke was well known to be Ichigo's Sensei, otherwise questions would have quickly arose as to why Ichigo was there as much as he was. It had been four weeks since that night in Ichigo's bedroom and no one was any wiser to their situation except for the Vizards. If Ichigo wasn't training or hanging around them he was with Kisuke at his place. He finally brought Yuzu and Karin over after realizing all the neglect he'd been doing to them.

It was late and a weekend, Yuzu and Karin had just left with Tessai who was walking them home under the pretext that Ichigo still had some training to take care of, when in reality he was lazing in Kisuke's private rooms. He was on his stomach lying on the floor with a book underneath him.

And the best thing about this, Kisuke thought coming through and plopping down close to see what he was reading, was the fact that he had his glasses on.

Glancing over, Ichigo blinked at the mad grin the man was giving him as slipped an arm over Ichigo's back to the other side of the floor and. Kisuke was sitting cross legged with no hat, fan, or cane.

"What's with the grin?"

"Nothing," Kisuke sing-songed.

"Right…"

"What are you reading?" Kisuke asked.

"A book," Ichigo answered turning back to it.

Kisuke snorted. "I see that, a mighty big book from the looks of it. You sure the words aren't too big?" he taunted bringing his mouth closer to Ichigo's ear and nibbling on it causing the white Ipod bud to fall out, blaring caustic metal.

Typical teenager, Kisuke thought fondly.

Ichigo gasped and brought his shoulder up in reflex, but Kisuke's chin delicately pushed it back down. "If I run across something, I'll ask you, _Sensei_," he said back.

Kisuke picked up the bud and placed it to his before arching an eyebrow. "How can you read with this?" In fact, Kisuke wanted to know how his Strawberry didn't go deaf. It was horrible music!

"Easy," Ichigo said. "I'm used to it. At my house you need noise to cover up goat-faces noise… or Kon's."

Kisuke chuckled and turned off the Ipod and shoved it away, he resumed what he was doing a minute ago and buried his face into Ichigo's neck. Poor book was abandoned as Ichigo shifted in the small arm-like cage Kisuke had him in and moved closer to him until his top half was in his lap. Kisses trailed up and down his exposed neck to his silently begging lips.

Melting like butter, Ichigo circled his arms around the man and drug himself up to get closer only to be gently pinned to the floor a few seconds later with strong hands wrapping around his wrists and sliding them up above his head as Kisuke shamelessly came down on top of Ichigo, tongue diving into the hot dark cavern in a frantic search that yielded much in return.

Ichigo moaned softly and earned a shiver from Kisuke, whose kisses became deeper and more serious and demanding. Their clothed bodies brushing together, the heat and friction contrasted against their begging needs.

Kisuke slid his hands up from Ichigo's wrists and locked his fingers with him and pulled back a half an inch. Ichigo licked him, heavy lidded brown eyes peering into him with a hungry desire.

"Stay with me," he whispered squeezing Ichigo's hands, "please?"

Ichigo kissed him and then graced Kisuke with a rare smile that was not a smirk. "Sure." It was simple. "You don't have to say please, Kisuke. My mind was made up before you asked me."

Kisuke grinned and nuzzled Ichigo's cheek with his nose. "Mind me for saying this, Ichigo, but I do love your smile, it is beautiful."

Ichigo rolled his eyes attractively behind his glasses. He said nothing to that. He hadn't the heart to scold the man either. Not that he wanted too.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six: Climbing Higher

Chapter Six

_**-Climbing Higher-**_

"You have got to be joking," Shinji sneered in disgust as he stared at Kisuke unblinkingly.

Kisuke held up his hands. "Ah, Shinji-san, please don't shoot the messenger," he pleaded making Ichigo snort.

"I'm more surprised by them wanting me," Ichigo muttered sitting across from all the Vizards on a tatami mat next to Kisuke. They were having a private meeting, not even Tessai and the others were allowed in. Tea and snacks had been served.

After Kisuke had sent back immediate declines five weeks ago, he got another message, this one in the form of a furious Yoruichi who knew that he hadn't even asked.

Kensei growled. "Just who do they think they are?" he asked hotly.

"Soul Society," Mashiro answered seriously.

Kensei glared at her and Lisa shot out her hand. "So, you're telling us that Yamamato-sama wants to unite all of us together?"

"He's trying to fix Soul Society, he has so many dents and the Gotei 13 is seriously broken," Kisuke said leaning back against the wall. He had one leg tucked under him, while his knee was propped up. He was inclined to the right next to his companion who was sitting with his ever present scowl and thinking.

How Kisuke knew, Ichigo was thinking? The teen's ears were red for one and his forehead had two creases at the very top underneath the dangling halo of orange spikes.

To everyone's sheer surprise, Hiyori hadn't spoken a word since Kisuke finally broke the news to them. She was sitting as quiet as Ichigo.

"I don't understand why Yoruichi-san is getting herself involved with this," Love said looking to Kisuke. "Why would she care if we accept or not?"

Kisuke flicked his fan to conceal the frown that Ichigo caught. He tapped it against his nose. "Ah, well you see, the Shihoin House is always involved with Division matters. She's now been accepted back but Soi Fon is running her old Division and she has no interest in becoming a Captain."

"Who said we did?" Rose asked. "I didn't like being one in the first place," he confessed as he flicked his curls behind his shoulders irritated.

"The authority involved is too much," Kensei said shaking his head. "We've been out in the real world for a century. The laws are bull shit now."

"The Central 46 is gone," Kisuke explained.

"The one thing Aizen did half decent, the dickhead," Hiyori finally spoke up. "You ain't gonna see a fallen tear from me for them old bastards."

Hachi spoke up finally having been quiet next to Mashiro and drinking his tea. There had been only a hint of anxiety on his face. "What exactly is he asking? Each one of us, except for me are Captain level and higher."

"Don't put ya self down Hachi!" Hiyori snarled.

"No, I would do well in Division Four, I would assume with my healing."

"As I see it," Kisuke said leaning up. "Squad Three, five, and nine are _still_ without Captains. Squad Thirteen is still without a Lieutenant. Omaeda is on the verge of being demoted to Third Seat."

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo sneered. "I would never allow her to have authority over me," he said repulsively.

Kisuke chuckled and snapped his fan shut. "Not a Soi Fon fan are we?"

"I'd rather spar with Kenpachi blindfolded," Ichigo said in disgust. "Anyway, Renji and Ikkaku are Captain Level, why don't they get promoted?"

"They declined the offer," Kisuke answered.

"How would we all fit into this equation?" Love asked. "He wants all of us? There isn't enough room on the Gotei 13, even if any of us considered it."

"I still can't see going by their authority, especially considering they wanted to slaughter us all at one time without even trying to fix us," Kensei said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure if I could handle authority either," Ichigo said. "Had I listened to authority, several of my friends would have been dead and I ain't about to allow that to happen all because some old geezer says no to me. I don't listen to my dad let alone listen to a near stranger."

"I'm with him on this," Hiyori said finally, jabbing her thumb at Ichigo.

"Unless he has a better idea for us, there is no way we are joining Gotei 13 as it is now," Shinji said sharply. "You can tell him no, from all of us."

The cheerful attitude of Shinji was gone and replaced by a pulsing anger. "Wanna spar later?" Ichigo asked lazily. Ichigo could tell his Hollow was burning to be let loose and the only one who could handle Shinji was him. Not even Hiyori could handle this level of anger.

Shinji grinned darkly. "Thought you'd never ask," he all but growled lowly.

Kisuke's fan was out again and he frowned minimally behind it. "Well, I shall send off messages from each and every one of you. I don't expect this to be over, but we'll see what happens," he said with a charismatic wink as he stood cane in hand.

Hachi tore down the barrier and sighed. "That little boy needs to stop pushing on them," he said as the sweat dripped. "Tessai-san too."

"Yo, Urahara-san! Can we use your training grounds?" Shinji hollered.

"_Yah, yah!_" Came his reply a second later.

(o)

Kisuke sat on a large gray boulder in the middle of his basement grounds; Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, and the Vizards minus Shinji and Ichigo were dotting all around on their own personal rocks, except for Love and Rose who was sitting back to back completely enthralled with the clanging of metal in front of them.

Jinta's eyes were obscenely wide, while Ururu moved to her knees and murmur, "Go Ichi!" every chance she got.

"When did orange get this strong?" he asked horrified.

Kisuke watched behind his fan as blood splattered every which way. It was vicious but it wasn't that deadly… _yet_. Shinji was giving off more than he usually did and Ichigo was being forced to step it up. His shaded eyes followed the movements, Ichigo's tattied robes rippling in the non existent wind. Kisuke had to say that Ichigo's Bankai was perhaps the sexiest Bankai he had ever seen before in his life. He wound up with kinky ideas in his head every time he saw the teen shift into form.

He was even more delicious and Kisuke wasn't sure if that was possible.

Mashiro and Lisa were now taking bets while Hiyori shouted obscenities every time one of them messed up.

Ichigo shot backwards with a skid, released the bandages on the end of Zangetsu, and began to swing it above his head while gathering as much reiatsu around him as possible. Then, he released it and Shinji's hip was barely nicked before he could dodge completely and while the cut had been light it still gushed blood due to the heavy reiatsu imbibed in it and caused Shinji to double over, hand over wound.

Hachi sighed. "Another hard night for me," he murmured shaking his head as Shinji snarled heatedly and turned the fight more violent than before.

"Great, it's going back to the way it was when Ichigo was pissed!" Hiyori growled.

"Luckily, this room reforms itself," Kisuke said cheerfully.

"You do know, Ichigo is getting slaughtered out there right?" Lisa asked wide eyed. "And he could die!"

Kisuke chuckled. "Somehow, Lisa-san, I don't think so," he said. "If he were really in danger of being killed, I would stop it." He was worried about injuries but he refused to be annoying. "Kurosaki-kun isn't the type to allow a little bit of blood to kill him and also, Shinji-san is his friend."

Ururu squeaked. "Ichi can't die."

Jinta rolled his eyes. "He lives to annoy me."

Tessai gave a hm sound. "This is getting a little out of hand, boss."

"He'll be fine, he'll be fine," Kisuke assured.

(o)

Ichigo was exhausted and while his body was healed, he was aching in the oddest of places. He was used to getting banged up and hurt, however that didn't make any difference to how annoying it was. It was a little before ten o' clock. Ichigo was in Kisuke's kitchen making a cup of tea. His thoughts centred on the conversation he'd had earlier that day with Kisuke and the Vizards.

Did he want to permanently join Soul Society? He frowned at the thought and rubbed his eyes tiredly, when he felt a pair of soothing hands touch his muscled side next to the edge of his pyjama pants. He grinned naturally and backed up against the man's bare chest.

"Hn? Ichigo-chan," Kisuke whispered into his ear.

Ichigo rolled his eyes._ Such names! _He thought without annoyance. "Hm?" he reciprocated. Well, least it was better than Strawberry. He _really_ didn't like that one and he must have cared about Kisuke a lot to let the man get away with it unscathed.

"You are exhausted, what are you doing out of my bed?"

Ichigo snorted at how that sounded. "Tea," he said pointing at the kettle. "What about you? I thought you were working on something in your office."

"Ai, I am, but I wanted to see you, I've nearly completed it though."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously as tilted his head and kissed the man's lips softly.

Kisuke buried his nose into Ichigo's neck and slid his hands all the way around, grinning slyly at the touch of muscle under his tips. He was smooth and beautiful. Not to mention very young… he inwardly shook his perverted mind before humming. "You'll see, Ichigo-chan."

"That is frightening."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, with you a secret invention is never a good thing."

Kisuke laughed out loud. "Has Shinji-san been telling on me?"

"He doesn't need too," Ichigo said lifting the silver kettle off the stove. "That hidden sly smile you're doing against my neck tells me everything."

His smile got wider as Ichigo moved out of his arms to prepare the tea. "Why Ichigo-chan, I'm hurt…"

Smirking, Ichigo poured sugar and honey into his tea before stirring the heated substance slowly. "Yeah, right," he muttered taking a drink of it.

He made Kisuke a cup and the two moved into the private rooms so that they weren't suddenly accosted by two children or a frightening big man. Although, Ichigo had to wonder how Tessai didn't put two and two together, considering every morning, his boss had a reiatsu/privacy barrier up around the private rooms, keeping anyone and everyone from getting in or detecting anyone's spiritual energy.

Ichigo's gigai could be found in a guest room on an uncomfortable tatami mat if anyone was to open and look.

Ichigo curled up on the sofa in the private lounge and brought his knees to his chest. Kisuke relaxed himself by half lying down on the other end, light gray eyes watching Ichigo contemplatively.

"What is on your mind?" Kisuke asked.

"Soul Society," Ichigo admitted. "It's interesting, what was suggested."

"I thought you were against the idea," Kisuke said softly.

Ichigo sipped at his tea and placed it aside. "I am to an extent," he said biting his lip.

"Oh?" Now, Kisuke was curious. What was going on in that head of his?

"I'd like to keep that option open, perhaps," Ichigo said as Kisuke slid his feet underneath Ichigo's bent knees so that he too was comfortable.

"I think Hiyori-san was thinking that same thing tonight," Kisuke said. "Even Lisa-san had a look in her eyes. I know she misses Kyoraku-san and possibly Nanao-san. They were like sisters before all of that happened."

"Shinji holds a lot of regret, huh?"

Kisuke sighed and pushed his blond hair out of his eyes. "Shinji-san believes that it was partially his fault that Aizen wasn't caught sooner and so he resents what he once was, because even now he thinks that he wouldn't be good enough. Aizen was Shinji-san's Lieutenant. He never trusted Aizen from the very beginning and so he kept the man at arms length, which proved disastrous."

Ichigo rested his chin on his knee and smiled crookedly, when Kisuke's feet nudged his under thigh playfully. "Shinji is not to fault for this. I think people sometimes forget just how brilliant Aizen is. No, I correct that, everyone in Soul Society, saw Aizen as some kind of good man, who would help anyone no matter what. Everyone still has that idea even after everything he's done. Shinji couldn't have done anything anyway, Captain or not, Aizen is ambitious and he's also charming. If he wasn't charming, people like Grimmjow would _never_ have migrated toward him. People innocent, like the Arrancar Nel Tu. Even as an Arrancar she was a kind hearted woman, no matter her species."

Kisuke had never met this, 'Nel Tu' and it was the first he'd heard of her. "Who is that?"

"She was a baby when I met her," Ichigo said and then he told the entire story from the meeting to the end.

Shocked and amazed, Kisuke chuckled. "Even babies fall in love with you, Ichigo-chan. My Ururu is positively over the moon."

Ichigo blushed. "Ah, I don't think it's _that_ -"

"You're way too modest to be under the pretext of a scowling/hateful dangerous teenager."

Glaring without really doing so, Ichigo reached down and pinched Kisuke's big toe causing a gasp and a laugh at the same time. "Bastard," he muttered. "I simply helped the little girl; I couldn't leave her there to get hurt."

"_Everyone_ you protect falls in love with you," Kisuke said as a matter-of-factly.

"Nuh uh," Ichigo said feeling childish and embarrassed.

Quietly chuckling, Kisuke brushed a finger along Ichigo's shoulder down to his arm and circling around his wrist. The boy in question followed the man's ministrations, the tiny white hairs on the back of his neck sticking straight up as he shivered lightly much to Kisuke's delight. Ichigo released his knees and leaned to the side into Kisuke and captured his lips wantonly.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to finally fall asleep once he lay in the large black draped bed, with Kisuke's body so very close to his. Their legs were intertwined and Kisuke had some strange obsession falling asleep with his nose and face into the nook of Ichigo's neck, while the teen lay on his side facing away.

Ichigo didn't mind, he thought it was kind of… what was the word… _nice_? To see Kisuke relax into him. It made Ichigo's mind become more and more assured of their hidden relationship. It strengthened his resolve should others find out about them.

Kisuke sleepily pulled the covers closer around them and kissed Ichigo's soft flesh. His feelings were easily climbing higher and he wondered truly, how Ichigo felt.

(o)

Kisuke grudgingly woke too early the next morning. He really didn't want too. Ichigo was burrowed under the covers against his body, their legs were practically twined together. Kisuke wondered at times how they got like that. One side of the bed was completely abandoned as both of them migrated close together.

However, he had work to do and he also had a bad feeling that someone was going to drop by. That someone with purple hair and cat-like eyes. He pressed a kiss just below Ichigo's ear before vacating with a rather big yawn.

Plopping his hat on, he gathered his accessories and silently left the room. Tessai already had tea out for him. "Arigato, Tessai-san," Kisuke said cheerfully. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Tessai nodded. "Of course boss."

Honestly, he should have become a physic when he came to the Human World, considering it wasn't two hours later, when Kisuke felt a Senkai Gate open and a wave of reiatsu poured out. In fact, it was two reiatsu's that assaulted him. Kisuke couldn't pinpoint the second. It was nowhere near as thick as Ichigo's. Then again no one but Kenpachi's could be so. He hummed and adjusted his hat.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted. "Get out of your office and get your ass out here!" she ordered.

Kisuke's hum turned into a sigh. He placed his creation down and gathered his things. Yoruichi could really get on a tirade when things didn't go her way. One of the faults of being a noble clan, Kisuke left his office and rounded the corner into the gathering room to see an angry Yoruichi and a stoic Soi Fon.

He should have known, considering he didn't recognize her reiatsu.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, what can I do for you? Soi Fon-san!" his cheer annoyed both of them this time, especially an eye rolling Soi-Fon who had always hated him.

She crossed her arms. "You know why I am here, Kisuke."

"Yes, I had a feeling you would show up," Kisuke said as Tessai came through with tea and snacks. "The messages I sent were from the occupants themselves. If you wish to speak with them, then by all means, but I warn you, Yoruichi-san, because of last night, Kurosaki-kun and Shinji-san wound up in the midst of a blood bath," he said loftily taking a seat in his usual place.

Soi Fon frowned. "Why would Kurosaki have anything to do with _those_?" she asked coldly.

Kisuke gazed up at her from behind his fan. "Ah, Yoruichi-san, did you not tell your student of Kurosaki-kun?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "It never came up," she said defensively.

"What?" Soi Fon queried.

Kisuke smirked. "It seems Soi Fon-san that Kurosaki-kun is a Vizard."

She gasped, her eyes widened. "Wh- what?!"

"Exactly, while Aizen turned the others into a Vizard, I turned Kurosaki-kun into one," he said shamelessly. "And might I say, given some time, Kurosaki-kun will be more powerful than them all."

She didn't look pleased and Yoruichi actually grimaced slightly. "What were their exact words, Kisuke?"

"Words that would make me blush," Kisuke said innocently. "They want no part of Soul Society as it is now. Each one of them is very adamant about keeping away from those sorts of authority and Kurosaki-kun would never bow to a system that nearly slaughtered his close friends."

"That's exactly right," Ichigo's dark voice caused everyone to turn.

Even Kisuke hadn't noticed him, he was standing there in his gigai, hair mussed up, and face set into the coldest expression Kisuke had ever seen.

"Shinji was not pleased and neither was Kensei. Rose never wanted to be a captain and Love will follow Rose. Lisa, Hiyori, and Hachi feel the same way. Mashiro thinks it's a waste of time and I - refuse to follow orders blindly."

"You fool!" Soi Fon scowled. "You should think yourself lucky to be offered such a high position!"

"I do not," Ichigo said gracefully moving through the room, "_will_ not, ever bow to you or anyone else," he said icily. The reiatsu flared in his eyes. "You can take your foolish notions and throw them at someone else, someone who will sit and beg like a good dog."

Soi Fon was merely too speechless to respond. Kisuke was grinning wide behind his fan. Even Yoruichi was looking horrified, having never seen Ichigo act so rude toward anyone, especially a female.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi snapped. "What has gotten into you?"

"A lot of things Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said. "You are talking about the same people who would turn their backs on my friends. I don't give a shit about your laws, your authority, or whatever the fuck you have," he added bluntly. "What I care about is my friends and their safety. Inoue and Rukia would be dead right now so excuse me if I decide not to bow to an old outdated fucked up system."

"Basically, the rest of the gang feels the same way, Yoruichi-san. This is not your choice. You cannot force them to take on something that they feel betrayed by. Soul Society dug their own grave."

Yoruichi frowned and crossed her arms. She looked at Ichigo thoroughly before speaking. "What are you doing here anyway?

"I help out in return for training," Ichigo answered coolly taking a seat near Kisuke and pouring some tea. "Also, I was too wounded to go back home last night. Shinji was a little pissed by the insinuations. Tell that old man to find someone else or figure out a way to please them."

Soi Fon appeared as though she had swallowed a lemon, while Yoruichi began to look thoughtful. "Please them, eh?"

"I believe they deserve it after all the hell they received," Ichigo said picking up a banana nut loaf from the platter. "I know the stories, I see their faces every damn day. They shouldn't have to go through that, _again_."

Yoruichi's face softened up. She sat down cross-legged, while Soi Fon remained seated. "You're right, Ichigo," she said sighing. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Soi Fon blinked. "Yoruichi-sama?"

"He's right, Soi Fon, both of them. I've been looking at this from Soul Society's point of view. The human world has changed Soi Fon. Nothing here remains the same like it does in Soul Society. They are still hurt and deem us as traitors. I apologize Kisuke, Ichigo. I completely forgot myself."

"It's alright Yoruichi-san, the defect of a noble house," Kisuke taunted.

Soi Fon growled at the insult, but Yoruichi laughed. "Yeah - right," she said snagging a raspberry loaf and breaking it into pieces. "Got any milk?"

There was a buzz from Ichigo's badge about an hour later. Yoruichi and Kisuke were debating exactly what would please the Vizards while Soi Fon scowled every couple of minutes toward Kisuke, greatly annoying Ichigo.

"I'm out of here, Ishida has a handcrafts class this morning," he said pressing the badge to his chest and rushing off as Kisuke grabbed the gigai before it could fall over the table. Kisuke carefully laid Ichigo's body down on his side.

"Ah, he was in a rush," Kisuke said pleasantly.

Yoruichi had a hand over her mouth and was looking to be in deep thought. Soi Fon had a questioning expression. "Well," Yoruichi said suddenly as she stood. "I'll get back to Soul Society and see what we can come up with."

"Yoruichi-sama, what are you going to do?" Soi Fon asked.

"Do the right thing of course, Soi Fon, if Soul Society doesn't change any of their ways, they will never get their Gotei 13 back into shape."

She gaped, eyes wide. "H- how can you say that?"

"What happened the last time, Yamamato-sama appointed a new captain? One no one knew?"

She went utterly silent and lowered her eyes to the ground. She remembered everything; all of them had been played like a fool, except Kurosaki.

"Exactly," Yoruichi didn't need Soi Fon to speak up. Her face said enough. "What we need is people we can trust and people with the skill. It is time we break down the barrier and accept what we created."

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama," she said sadly. "I understand."

"I don't think you do Soi Fon, but ah well," Yoruichi said snickering and patting the woman's head like she were a little girl still.

This forced a blush to creep up on the Captain's face. Kisuke quirked his lip at the interaction.

Ichigo came back without a single scrtch. He was however in Bankai form.

"You shouldn't use Bankai so frivolously," Soi Fon pointed out as Ichigo slipped back into his gigai.

"I didn't. When I arrived there was an entire field of them," Ichigo said making a face at his now cold tea. He shoved it away. "All Adjucas," he explained getting everyone's attention.

"How many is a field of them?" Soi Fon queried.

Ichigo shrugged. "Too many, a hundred or so?"

"You don't have a scratch on you."

"They weren't difficult, they were just so many in number, I used Bankai, masked, and let go of all my reiatsu in one fight. Zangetsu was angry with me," Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Why is that Kurosaki-kun?" Kisuke said trying to keep the affection out of his voice.

"Zangetsu likes battles that last."

"Adjucas? All of them?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered.

It was then that Soi Fon realized the significance of this Shinigami belonging to the Soul Society. His power could be infamous. He had not a scratch on him.

"Do you have any idea who sent them?"

"Eh?" Ichigo frowned. "How the hell would I know? I arrived and they were already there."

"So, someone intentionally brought them and left so that they wouldn't be seen…"

"It's been this way for a while. Most of the Hollows wind up Adjucas," Ichigo said remembering last month. "It began around a month ago."

"We've already deduced that it wasn't Aizen attempting to get more powerful army by feeding off humans. There is another motive to this, one I have yet to figure out," Kisuke said casually.

"How can you be sure of that?" Soi Fon asked. "It sounds like the right thing he'd do."

"He doesn't need more army," Ichigo said instead of Kisuke. "What you saw during fake Karakura Town was only a small number at his disposal. You never saw Loch Noches." Soi Fon frowned at him. "It's about the size of Soul Society all around. My guess is that he has ten times more army than Soul Society could ever have. Why else would he have all that room? Why else would he try and play God if he wasn't that sure of himself?"

Kisuke snapped his fan closed. "Kurosaki-kun is right. Unlike us, he after all never knew the Aizen everyone else knew. Kurosaki-kun never had any respect for him and thus meaning he was able to deduce Aizen's big motives much easier than any of us."

Soi Fon didn't like being out done by a teenager and her severe rival when it came to Yoruichi. She crossed her arms. "You don't have full proof of it," she said finally.

"Why do we need it?" Ichigo asked. "Even if I did have the proof, it's not like I would knock on Soul Society's door for help."

Soi Fon glared and Yoruichi sighed. "Let's not start anymore bickering, Soi Fon, we need to leave and get back to Soul Society and report everything."

"Right, Yoruichi-sama!"

Ichigo and Kisuke sat in silence and watched as the Senkai opened in front of them, two Hell Butterflies fluttered out.

As soon as they were gone, Ichigo groaned. "Did she really have to scream for you?" he queried sagging against Kisuke's side. His whole body relaxed, including his facial features much to the man's delight.

Kisuke chuckled and curled an arm around Ichigo's waist and pressed a delayed kiss to his cheek. "A little late but good morning."

Ichigo mumbled something that Kisuke didn't quite catch and then tilted his head to truly kiss him.

Kisuke caressed Ichigo's neck with the back of his fingers, affectively making Ichigo once again melt into him.

This man had an evil touch, Ichigo thought reaching up and flicking his hat off. Kisuke laughed and caught the hat before it tumbled off and put it on Ichigo's head. "Better."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Uh huh," he said sarcastically. Kisuke pressed his mouth to Ichigo's ear and nibbled against the lobe. "Ahh," the teen gasped.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this here, anyone could walk in-" Kisuke breathed into his ear.

Ichigo groaned gripped Kisuke's knee. "Th- then why are you doing it to me you bastard?"

Kisuke chuckled. "The truth is, I'm a perverted man and I want to do so many other things… but I can't so I take what I can get. This is as close to bedroom ravished as I get…"

Scowling, Ichigo slid his hand from Kisuke's knee to his thigh. "What makes you think, you can't do other things with those perverted hands of yours?" he asked.

Kisuke flicked his tongue down Ichigo's neck and bit his collarbone, getting a low husky moan for his efforts. "These perverted hands, won't stop and it's not just my hands, Ichigo-chan, my mouth is quite perverse as well."

Ichigo shifted so that he was leaning heavily into Kisuke's side with his. He reached up and tauntingly pulled at the sash around Kisuke's middle. "You really, really believe that mind your perverse actions?"

Kisuke shuddered excitedly at the tone of voice Ichigo used. It was a taunt mixed with something a little a dark and playful. Not Ichigo's usual, which told Kisuke something that caused a torrent to rush through him. Ichigo was turned on. He peered down at the teen's hands, watching and then shivering some more when fingers met his skin. "Ichi-"

But he was stopped, when Ichigo's mouth grabbed control of him, kissing and licking his lips hotly until he moaned and gave in, opening up and crushing their tongues together in a fierce battle.

Kissing deeper, Ichigo pushed closer, his senses becoming daring and his body radiating a fierce need that he'd never really had before. Kisuke was very nice to feel under his robe. He was perfectly toned and smooth except for a trail of thin blond hair that trailed downward, giving Ichigo a flush fiery sensation that began to flicker inside of him making a cloud of heat rise higher and higher as his hands developed a mind of his own. Inexperienced but daring, Ichigo continued to let his hands wander and brushed over the man's nipple causing a hiss and then a bite to his lower lip.

Ichigo grinned slyly and licked Kisuke's tongue before regretfully pulling back. "How is that for perverse, Kisuke?" he hissed with satisfaction.

The glazed look and sexually flushed cheeks, Kisuke's breathing a little heavier if his chest rising and falling rapidly was anything to go by. Ichigo took the moment of paralysis that Kisuke was bound under and tilted his head and began to kiss his neck until he took it further down in a taunting motion. The skin was soft and clean under his mouth and the quiet sighing and sharp air intake from Kisuke was nice to hear, considering, he was doing this to him. He could feel Kisuke's heart racing. He had given in and was pressed lazily against the wall, hand submerged in Ichigo's hair. Smirking, Ichigo flicked his tongue across the pert nipple, getting a strangled noise from his companion. He did it again before Kisuke got a hold of him, dragging him up by the arms.

A fierce glint in those eyes made Ichigo quirk a brow of anticipation. What happened next caused Ichigo to laugh huskily and gasp for he was pinned to the table with a mouth biting down on his skin. Anything on the surface of the round table was shoved to the floor and Kisuke slipped expertly between his Ichigo's legs.

The hat Ichigo had been wearing toppled off as he moaned gratuitously when Kisuke's stiffened lower body taunted his own.

Kisuke's blood boiled and his mouth snapped down on Ichigo's delicious neck, he kissed and sucked it until they were grinding into each other. Every zap of pleasure forced Kisuke to bite harder. The cry of pain and pleasure swallowed Ichigo who squirmed and cursed out.

He ran his fingers down Kisuke's chest, pinching his nipples and circling around the trail of thin hair that led deeper. He slipped his hands around Kisuke's hips and forced them to roll together. Kisuke left his neck and threw back his head in a gasping arch.

Ichigo saw his escape from being pinned down, he rose up just enough and pressed delirious kisses to the middle of the man's chest and licked compulsively. He was so turned on that his groin was in pain from the restriction of the clothes. Ichigo shoved off the top part of Kisuke's robe, raked his fingers down the man's chest while at the same time moving their hips together.

Kisuke was about to lose his mind and other things, he gripped Ichigo's neck and forced a tongue sucking kiss down his throat, while the other hand slipped under the back of Ichigo's calf and brought his spread legs closer until their erections clashed harshly to the point of getting dizzy.

Holding and pulling on each other, their senses were engulfed. Kisuke couldn't stay in one place on Ichigo. He was much too appetizing to have one smart part and leave the other out. He was so frantic and Ichigo was in so much agony.

They were both in a desperate need for release from the other. Ichigo gripped Kisuke tighter, kissed him harder, and screamed out when he lost total control.

Kisuke tried to muffle Ichigo's beautiful noises with his mouth,they were too precious and perfect for anyone else to hear. He was feeling rather greedy. He bit down on the boy's bottom lip while gripping both of them together until the release was both ways, Kisuke's fuelled by Ichigo's naïve sounds and deliciously perfect figure.

Hot and shocked, Ichigo's coherence came back only to realize he was on a table, Kisuke between his legs and they were both half clothed. Ichigo had no recollection of when his shirt had come off or when the top two buttons of his jeans had been flicked. But he was very well aware of the sticky gross mess in his pants.

"I think," Kisuke said with a mischievous grin. "That you have a more perverted side than me," he hummed pressing a tender kiss to Ichigo's temple. He could feel and taste the sweat coming from his hair, it was slightly salty but he didn't mind.

The thought of Ichigo's whole body naked and covered in sweat was positively drool worthy.

"I am sixteen," he said by way of answer. "I just choose not to show it."

"Until you want to seduce me," Kisuke said softly.

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah right, more like you manipulated me, bastard. To make me think, I was seducing you." He couldn't believe he was actually using that word. It sounded weird.

Kisuke laughed out loud and tugged Ichigo's hair. "Actually, this was completely innocent on my part."

"Bull shit," Ichigo said loftily and then hissed. "Disgusting! I've never done that before," he said shifting and cringing at the fact that he was _drying_.

Kisuke grinned. "Really? Looks like I'm going to have to fix that…"

"You bastard," Ichigo scowled before pushing the man back against the wall.

Kisuke lazily sat and watched Ichigo's facial expressions with glee. Now if he would just add those glasses…. _Hm… maybe next time_.


	8. Chapter Seven: On the Surface

Chapter Seven

_**- On the Surface -**_

Ichigo's left eye twitched as he attempted to finish the test assigned to them. The class was relatively quiet except for the rustling of papers and every now and then someone would sneeze from somewhere in the back. Ichigo was desperately trying to get eyes off him. He had avoided everyone like the plague as soon as Tatsuki noticed….

What did she notice? Ichigo was going to _kill_ Kisuke, when he saw that man later. He hadn't noticed it until Tatsuki screamed at him and threatened to deck him for molesting some poor girl. He had no idea what the hell she had been on about until a shaky Inoue showed him her pocket mirror and then that's when Ichigo realized what they were all flipping out over.

He had hickeys. Not just small ones, but large possessive claim type of hickeys that would send anyone into a flurry of gossip. Ichigo's only answer was a cold stare and a growl to Tatsuki to stay out of his business before handing the mirror back to Inoue. The girl had looked crestfallen and Ichigo decided not to console her lest he be put in a rather tight spot.

She would just have to get over her crush for him and now, here he was being stared at by everyone… _including_ his teacher.

He kept the formidable scowl across his face and refused to look into anyone's eyes.

He placed a hand over the side of his neck to hide the ever present markings as he quickly answered the last three questions and flipped his paper over. Even Chad was staring at him and it was really troublesome.

When the teacher collected everyone's papers she arched an eyebrow. "Is this why you haven't been coming to school?" she inquired.

"No, ma'am," he said tightly.

She hummed doubtfully at him before proceeding along. He rolled his eyes and as soon as he was dismissed, Keigo was on him, which earned the perverted ass a face full of knuckles. "Stay out of my business, Keigo," Ichigo warned stepping casually over the whimpering boy.

It was lunch and for the first time, Ichigo wasn't looking forward to it.

"Was it Kuchiki-san?" Inoue got the courage to ask, when they were all seated under a tree.

Ichigo almost threw up his lunch. "No," he answered firmly.

Ishida arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps you did them yourself," he said smirking.

"Maybe I did," Ichigo shot back. "If you guys will stop staring and prying, I'll admit to that," he said getting a glower from Tatsuki.

"Who would touch you?" she grumbled. Inoue blushed and ducked her head, which incensed Tatsuki even more. "You have no taste, Ichigo."

"You know this how?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"I don't have to know who she is to know," Tatsuki said hotly. "Obviously some pathetic bimbo."

_'Do not kill human friends,'_ Ichigo repeated in his head. He could imagine Hichigo cropping up asking him the inevitable. _'Why?'_ "No, you don't because obviously, you're way off base."

Ishida flicked his glasses and had a satisfied look on his face. "I knew it."

"What?!" Inoue and Tatsuki suddenly asked while Chad gave a hm.

Mizuiro chuckled while playing with his cell. "I had that feeling."

Keigo looked from one person to the other before stopping on Ichigo. "Ichigo?!"

Ichigo said nothing and finished his lunch. Even Tatsuki was confused.

"Kurosaki-kun, who is she?" Inoue asked.

Pausing, Ichigo blinked. She wasn't usually so forward, but it obviously bugged her. First she asked if it was Rukia and now she wants to know flat out. "It ain't a she," he said as a matter-of-factly.

Inoue and Tatsuki gasped. "See!" Ishida and Mizuiro said at the same time.

"No girl could keep up with him," Mizuiro said smirking.

Keigo was gawking. "A- a guy? S- since when were you gay?" he asked looking faint.

"I was never gay, you dickhead!" Ichigo slapped him over the head. "I don't go for that gay, straight, and bisexual shit. It's meaningless garbage to me."

Tatsuki frowned at him. Inoue looked as though she were going to cry.

"You won't give us any hint?" Mizuiro asked hopeful. "Is he at least good looking?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No hint," he said ignoring the last question altogether. He was not going to at like some sick puppy loved girl. Yeah, Kisuke was good looking, he was easily attracted to the blond. It really did help move their situation along. Ichigo had never fallen for anyone before and to fall for someone well over a hundred…

Ichigo wanted to laugh out loud at the thought.

He left his friends yearning for more but Ichigo gave them nothing and went back to class.

After school, Ichigo was forced to walk home with an aggravated Tatsuki. She kept clenching her fists at her sides and glaring at him every few steps. Ichigo pretended to not notice and instead turned on his Ipod to some screaming music.

Ten minutes of complete silence and Ichigo ignoring the short girl, when the tomboy had enough and ripped the bud out of his ear. "How could you do this to Orihime?" she demanded.

Ichigo paused and looked down at her. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't know? How the hell can you not know?"

He did know, but he was playing dumb the whole way. "I don't get it, Tatsuki? Just because he's the opposite gender doesn't mean I have any affections for her other than that of a friend. Yes, Tatsuki, a friend," he said seeing her face. "A friend that I would happily give my life for and I have. But that is all she is."

"She's been in love with you forever!"

"I'm sorry but I don't reciprocate those feelings, not like that and I never will."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes on him. "Who the hell is it then? Do you think you can do better than her? She's a wonderful girl-"

"I know she's wonderful, you dumb ass!" Ichigo growled over Tatsuki's ranting. "Wonderful or not has nothing to do with how I actually feel. You are my friend Tatsuki, you've done a lot for me, but I will kindly ask you, not to talk that way about someone that I deeply care for. I'm sorry if I hurt Inoue but there is nothing I can do."

Tatsuki's face caved and she turned away. "You really like this guy, huh, Ichigo?" she asked softly. "Someone to actually catch your eye…"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, yeah," he confessed. He looked away feeling a bit embarrassed.

She sighed. "I don't think you have any idea… how you make people feel sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're going to act like a surface asshole you should be one on the inside! It would save a lot of heartache."

Ichigo shrugged. "I can't change who I am, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki crossed her arms. "I'm not really saying you should," she huffed. "I'm just ranting, okay?"

Ichigo smirked. "Alright, rant away."

She glared at him but then smirked. "So, how far have you and he gone?" She asked curiously.

He blanched and stared at her in horror. "Tatsuki!"

"Wha-!?" Tatsuki said trying not to grin wide. "Give me something to work with! I won't tell!"

Ichigo held a hand over his face. Tatsuki nudged him. "Come on," she bugged.

"You crazy bitch," Ichigo mocked getting a sharp punch to the shoulder. "Ow, and its surface stuff!" What else was he supposed to say?

"How long?"

"Uhm, about six weeks, I would say?"

"Wow, not long at all and no one knows about you?"

"Nope and that's how I'm keeping it," Ichigo said softly as they stopped in front of Tatsuki's apartment. "So if you could, try and move Inoue's affections away from me. She's a great girl and she deserves someone who can return those affections. I can't do that."

Tatsuki nodded. "I will, Ichigo. See ya loser," she waved and he rolled his eyes.

She will never change. He thought with amusement.

(o)

"ICHIGO!" Kon ran at him, his cotton paws wrapping around his legs as good as it could. "You're home! Geez, I was so bored, where have you been bastard?! Leaving me here all alone in your stinky room."

"Training you dumb ass," Ichigo said pulling Kon up by his ear, getting a squeal and a flail of legs and a flurry of curses. "Spend the night with Yuzu."

"Nahhhhh, they're attached you scowling jack ass!"

Ichigo let him go and he fell unceremoniously to the floor with an umph.

"Grrr, I hate it when you abuse me."

"No you don't," Ichigo said throwing his bag to the side. "You're a twisted little masochist."

Kon's plush blushed. "Eh, am not."

"That sounded weak," he said going through his laundry for something clean and comfortable. He argued with the stuffed animal for a good half hour, until he went for a hot shower.

To his annoyance, Ichigo spent the night with his family. He wound up finishing his homework in the living room with Yuzu pressing into one side while Karin flipping through the remote with carelessness.

His father was humming a very annoying nursery rhyme and would randomly twirl around causing Karin to grit her teeth and turn the channels faster.

It was a typical night, Ichigo thought. But he didn't really want to be there. He'd been with Kisuke even through the weekdays. Ichigo had always meant to go home, but he would somehow remain. Kisuke would hold him down every time he got up to get ready or some form of distraction would pull him away from his original thoughts or predestination. Not that he minded but he needed to make sure there was no suspicion on his part.

That night, Ichigo closed and locked his bedroom door with a heavy sigh. His father was enough to handle in one night. Placing his homework on the counter, Ichigo frowned when he saw his curtains suddenly swaying.

"Alright, Kisuke, come out of the closet already," Ichigo murmured getting a soft chuckle and said closet door slid open to reveal a hatless man sitting on the makeshift bed inside.

"How did you know, Ichigo? I hid my reiatsu."

"The curtains were swaying and had it been Rukia or Renji, Kon would be bitching," he said trying to hide the pleased smile. "You know, goat face is just downstairs, right?"

Kisuke snorted with laughter. "Your dad receives so much abuse, poor man."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed. Kisuke looked rather comfortable where he was sitting. He had one knee propped up. Briefly, Ichigo wondered what the man would look like in casual jeans and a t-shirt. Ichigo stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head. "The old man, as you so put it, deserves it. Not only did he hide what he was to a son who possessed the same skills… but he had us believe that he was a dumb ass for so long."

Kisuke grinned and pulled himself from the closet. "Well, while you were gone from me this afternoon, I finally finished the item I'd been working on. It took a bit of doing, considering the suppressing of reiatsu as strong as yours is very difficult," he said casually as he pulled an item from within his pocket.

It was a bracelet. A silver bracelet in fact with onyx gemstones circling around. "This is a Reiatsu Guard."

"It's a bracelet."

Kisuke laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ai, it is but it actually has a function. It hides your reiatsu. It keeps it from leaking out; each onyx gem is imbibed with particles and proteins that guard your energy. It will convert from your gigai to shinigami form instantly, so there's no need to remember taking it off when you change. Also, it doesn't block the flow like Kenpachi-san's eye patch. It merely hides it, which will make you less appetizing to Hollows."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Hn, I never thought you were the kind of man to give another man such pretty things," he taunted holding out his wrist.

Kisuke chuckled. "Why give some things to a man who would simply make them dull?" he asked delicately tying the bracelet.

"Bastard," Ichigo whispered only to get another laugh and a kiss of satisfaction. "Oh, by the way, Kisuke, I'm going to kill you." The teen said this so pleasantly that Kisuke paused and looked up, face moulding into that of pure innocence which made his lover snort derisively. "I can't believe, you marked me!"

Kisuke's innocent look was shattered by a sly smirk. "Ooh? I think it's quite attractive," he taunted.

"Not when your school friends point it out and start staring!" Ichigo growled crossing his arms. "Do you have any idea the rumours I've started? I didn't even notice till Tatsuki!"

"Well, now they know you are owned," Kisuke said unabashedly.

Ichigo tried to glare but he was finding it difficult. "Could you have placed it anywhere less - _noticeable_?"

Kisuke gently pulled Ichigo closer and inspected his work. He pressed a soft sweet kiss to the bruised skin. "I think I should deepen those marks…" he whispered into Ichigo's ear, getting a rising shiver as a reward. "It's the best way to tell them you are off-limits."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Someone jealous?"

Kisuke grinned and bit down on blemish free flesh, getting a shuddering gasp from his prey. "Not jealous Ichigo-chan, just possessive."

Ichigo's eyes rolled and he tried weakly to get Kisuke's mouth off his neck, where he was sure another mark would be displayed soon, but his hormones and body betrayed the logical part of his mind.

Kisuke's hands slipped shamelessly under Ichigo's tight orange t-shirt and grazed the very tips of his fingers across the teen's abdomen. "Ohhh," Ichigo's breathed, eyes watering. Gently, Kisuke pushed Ichigo until his back was to the bed, shirt raised he allowed his temptation took over and he began trailing kisses and nibbles up and down Ichigo's tight chest. Ichigo placed a hand over his mouth, eyes were wide and his back arched. He was attempting to keep quiet, but it was hard, especially when Kisuke went further by cupping his sensitive arousal, getting a strangled groan under his hand.

Kisuke grazed his tongue across the very sensitive spot where the waist band met flesh. The skin was so soft and tight that Ichigo's hips shifted with severe arousal. "I have a lesson for you, from your sensei," Kisuke teased pulling up the skin only for it to snap back.

"Hn?" Ichigo's eyes rolled and his mind was barely coherent. He had goose bumps all across his skin.

"You must remain quiet… not a peep."

"Huhhhh," Ichigo's eyes went wide when Kisuke gripped his pants and yanked them down. He raised up, eyes wide.

"Sssh," Kisuke whispered taking the boy's hand away from his muffled mouth and kissing him desirously. "Not a word now, Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo's mind was possessed and taken over by an entirely new entity. The more he bit down on his tongue to keep from moaning the more they turned into whimpers.

This really annoyed Ichigo, considering he didn't whimper!

Obviously, this was what Kisuke had been going for, because the more he whimpered, the more the man's hands and mouth would assault him, sending a shooting fire inside of him until his eyes were watering and his entire body shook and convulsed.

"_Fuck…_" Ichigo spilled out, behind ragged breaths. "_Ohhh shit…" _

It was hard to grin with a mouthful, Kisuke thought in heaven as he watched the pleasure flicker across every inch of Ichigo's face. He swallowed every bit of Ichigo when the boy lost total control, his breathing going everywhere and his desire raging if his clenched fists against the bed sheets were anything to go by.

Ichigo growled and pulled him up, not caring in the least what Kisuke had his mouth and slammed him with an open mouth kiss.

A strange taste of salt and bleach tainted with that of Kisuke flooded his mouth as he covered him. The need and desire to give back took him over. He dragged the man closer to him until Kisuke they were flushed on top of one another. Kisuke's arms sliding around Ichigo tightly, until the younger man shifted them skilfully into a roll and Kisuke wound up flat on the bed and Ichigo on top.

The look in Ichigo's eyes made Kisuke arousal intensify; he was anticipating his inexperienced little lover's naïve hands and that sweet mouth, wondering where he would go and what he would do. Apart of him wanted to keep Ichigo naïve but the other part; the perverted, demanding, and ultra possessive part snarled at the thought and handed himself over to Ichigo.

It was his turn to be silent.

(o)

"The marks are deeper than yesterday," Ishida commented peering at the side of Ichigo's neck. Third period class had a group project and Ichigo was working with all his friends minus Mizuiro and Keigo who wound up teamed up with Honsho and a few others.

Ichigo glared when Tatsuki's fingers ran across the bracelet. "Didn't know you liked jewellery Ichigo," she taunted as he jerked his wrist away and under the table.

Inoue blinked. "I- it's pretty. Where did you get it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"It's not just for looks," Ichigo said looking pointedly at Ishida who gave a nod.

"Your reiatsu," he said softly. "It's gone."

Chad gave a hmm noise. "You have a mark on this side too."

Ichigo growled. "Would you give it a rest?" he ordered to them all.

Ishida was smirking at him and Ichigo wanted so much to ram his face into the desk. He glared at the Quincy, daring the little bastard to open his mouth. "Can we get this done?" Ichigo demanded hotly. They were only three quarters of the way complete, which was so unlike Inoue and Ishida. He grouped with the two for a reason that had nothing to do with their friendship.

"Sure, sure," Ishida said offhandedly.

He knew now that killing a certain blond was useless, because then he would deepen the marks more and more. Ichigo couldn't afford anymore reputation damage.

Lunch came with a lot of taunting. Ichigo's bracelet was the eye of his friends. He refused to answer pointless questions much like the day before and he had hoped to avoid anymore humiliation… until.

"Ichigo!" A loud obnoxious voice caused Ichigo's head to snap up and his eyes to narrow when he saw standing rushing toward him was a pineapple hair wearing redhead, tattoos, and a crazy smirk.

"Who is that?" Tatsuki asked suspiciously.

"Not who you think," Ichigo said quickly. "Renji! What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. "I thought I told you never to come to my school…" he groaned. "Especially in that!" he said horrified.

Renji's smirk turned into a grin. "Rukia said this was the latest fashion-"

"Rukia also thinks everyone should own chappy the bunny pyjamas Renji, but do you own a set?" Renji blushed and Ichigo's eyes widened. "You fucking idiot!"

"Who you callin' an idiot? Idiot!"

"That makes no sense pineapple head!"

"Strawberry!"

_Crack! _Renji crowed and fell to his knees.

"Never, call me that." Ichigo pulled Renji up who was glaring at him now.

"Then don't call me pineapple!"

"Fine, what the hell is it you want?"

He rubbed his nose before letting go. His eyes flickered to the gawking friends around him. "Can I speak in front of them brats?" he said meaning, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo.

"Eh, might as well, they some of it and don't understand the rest of it," he said annoyed.

"I'm here investigating the Adjucas appearance," Renji explained. "Captain Kuchiki is here as well."

Ichigo frowned. "Right… and just where do you think you're staying?" he asked sceptically.

That was when Renji beamed and slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "It just so happens that I heard from a certain friend that you have an available closet…"

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo growled and moved away from Renji's arm. His friends were snickering. Various people from his class glanced over and Ichigo just knew what they were thinking.

_Fuck!_ His reputation was going to be so destroyed, he thought darkly.

Tatsuki had a knowing smirk on her face while Inoue looked confused.

"No, no! It's just me, please Ichigo! I really really don't want to stay at Urahara Shop. I can't stand that place or those brats!"

The vice captain looked pathetic and it didn't help that his 70's get up modelled the look. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Fine, but on one condition. You find something that's not from the fuckin' disco era!"

Renji blinked at him dumbly. "Okay…"

Ichigo groaned. "Where the hell is Byakuya staying?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "He was given a personal room at the Urahara Shop," he muttered jealously.

Ichigo resisted the frown at this. "I see…" he watched as Renji began to search Ichigo's lunch bag. He rolled his eyes. "You bastard!" he grumbled.

"I'm starved! Captain Kuchiki doesn't eat often and leaves me to starve."

"Probably because he has to watch his figure," Ichigo sneered as he thought about the raven haired man.

Renji snickered as he snagged a bag of barbeque chips. "Yum!"

Ichigo dropped his bottle of soda into the man's lap. "There enjoy you moron, I have to get back to class."

He was left to the rest of Ichigo's lunch.

"Ichigo-"

"No," Ichigo snapped to them. "If you so much as _think_ there is something going on with me and Renji I'm going to personally kick your ass!"

"So no?" Tatsuki asked straight face.

"That's a hell no," Ichigo seethed.

"What did he mean by a closet, then?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo cringed inwardly. "Rukia slept in my closet for two months."

Mizuiro and Keigo's eyes bugged. "Kuchiki-san!? That gorgeous transfer student? The one who never comes to school so that we may look upon her cuteness?" Keigo cooed. "Boy are you a man whor-" _Crunch! _Keigo's mouth was filled with a fist and Ichigo's eyes were narrow.

"Finish it and I'll throw you off the school's roof," Ichigo threatened.

He whimpered. "Sorry, sorry!"

Mizuiro chuckled. "Keigo! _Think_ before you speak. Anyway, was there ever anything going on with you and Kuchiki-san?"

"No," Ichigo answered sharply.

Least to say, Ichigo was irritated for the rest of the day. Especially, when Inoue asked Ishida, "He's not lying is he?"

Ishida flicked his glasses. "No, Kurosaki isn't seeing Abarai-san," he answered deftly.

Ichigo could have yelled at him, but then Inoue would feel guilty and he already felt bad for hurting her feelings. So, instead he remained quiet and ground his teeth.

School couldn't have ended sooner. He needed to get away from his friends lest he go insane and kill them. Renji wasn't there when he got home, thank God. He changed out of his school uniform and into relaxed jeans and a blue t-shirt with a wolf on the back. He grabbed his Ipod and left the house.

Ichigo almost made the mistake of calling out Kisuke's first name when he waltzed through the shop and toward then living area. He followed the man's reiatsu to the back and pecked on the door.

"Eh? Ichigo?"

"Yep," he answered.

"Why are you knocking then?" Kisuke opened the door and quirked an eyebrow.

"I heard Byakuya was here was being careful."

"Ah, he's out with Renji-kun at the moment they are scoping out the areas in which the Adjucas have been prowling the most."

Ichigo kissed briskly and closed the door before sighing and sagging down on the cushions on the floor. "I'm exhausted."

"Oh?" Kisuke asked noticing the exhausted look on Ichigo's relaxed face. The teen stretched out on his floor and boy did he look delicious. The shirt was rather snug and when Ichigo's arms were raised up you could see his flesh. _Tempting_.

Ichigo moaned out and closed his eyes, relishing the freedom of privacy. "More questions than I prefer to answer and it didn't help that Renji stopped by begging to sleep in my closet!"

"You have had an annoying day. I suppose your friends had interesting ideas about that meeting." He wasn't much fond of the idea of someone even rumoured to be with Ichigo. It bothered him more than he'd like to let on. He passed it off as amusing in front of Ichigo, but Kisuke found it anything but funny.

Ichigo made a face. "Ulgh, yeah, I quickly shut them up," he said rolling his eyes. "Renji's like an annoying brother I want to beat up."

Kisuke chuckled. "It would seem I gave Kuchiki-san permission to remain here for the duration of their stay."

"This means, I can't be here at night and you can't be at my place…" Ichigo said frowning.

Kisuke smiled. "Now, now do you really think I would allow Soul Society to corner us that way?" he asked abandoning his work on the desk and slipping onto the floor.

"I don't know; what do you have planned?"

"Right now?" Kisuke asked crawling on top of Ichigo, whose eyes snapped open and then he smiled at the close contact. "I have plans on kissing you," he took his hat off and placed it on Ichigo. "Afterwards, we'll see."

* * *

Rating has changed (M) now if you couldn't already tell. :P


	9. Chapter Eight: Deeper and Deeper

Chapter Eight

_**- Deeper and Deeper -**_

Kuchiki Byakuya's presence really made things uncomfortable, Ichigo thought. It had been a week since the two Shinigami's arrived in the Human World and his patience and anger was being tested daily. The stoic apathetic man enjoyed looking down his nose at Ichigo whenever he came in after school. A couple times he would watch Ichigo like a hawk, which also annoyed him. He wanted to say something but he was afraid it would arouse suspicion, so Ichigo once again bit his tongue.

He was doing that a lot lately. Renji was already commenting about how he spent a little too much time away from home. Not that it was the redhead's fucking business or anything.

It was one early afternoon on Saturday, Ichigo had gathered his bed sheets and clothes in a small pile. He cringed as he thought about Yuzu doing them considering three times before Renji had been over, Kisuke was here - and those three times left quite a mess. He had such a busy week that he hadn't had anytime to change and wash his disgusting sheets.

Now that he had time, he gathered them up and made his way downstairs. He kicked the door to the laundry room open and threw the sheets on the floor before reaching for the detergent.

His Ipod was blaring the newest album from Guns N Roses. Not his usual stuff, but he was wildly amused about the ban in China, thus urging him to download all the songs. He popped open the top of the washing machine when a tap on his shoulder caused him to spin around in surprise.

"Dad!" he said trying not to yelp and sound like a freaked out girl. He ripped out the buds in his ear. The man was smiling much too wide. "W- what's wrong?" he asked sliding his foot along the sheets and pushing them back.

"You know, Ichigo son that I'm always here for you right?" his father had that guppy type of look on his face like he was preparing to have a heart to heart.

Ichigo blinked repeatedly. "Er - yeah?" _Run away!_ Ichigo's brain voiced. Hurry, before he starts to get sappy.

"You do know I don't mind?"

The teen's eyes went large. "M- mind?"

"You and Renji-kun of course!" Isshin said with a bold smile.

Ichigo spluttered nearly dropping the bottle of detergent. "WHAT!?"

"I feel his reiatsu son, he's not a bad catch if you're into that gender," Isshin said with a grin. "I just want you to know you have my permission!" he said and then grabbed Ichigo in a tight hug. "Don't ever be afraid to talk to your old man about this stuff."

"Argh, dad_, dad_! Stop, no you have it wrong-" he cringed as he _gently_ shoved his father away. "I'm not seeing Renji!" he declared in horror. "I swear I am not seeing Abarai Renji!"

Isshin looked at him confused. "Really?" he said shocked. "What is he doing in your room then? Why are you washing your own sheets and clothes?" Ichigo cringed on the spot. "Ah, son, you know I won't think less of you."

Ichigo was burning up in the face and he so wanted to whimper. Damn him for making him feel like a child. "_Dad_," he said crossing his arms and placing a hand to his eyes. He was trying to calm his rapid racing heart. His father was treading around the boundaries and Ichigo feared what he would find out if this conversation went on too long. "While I would lean toward guys, I am not seeing Renji. He's merely remaining here because Byakuya is at Urahara-san's and there is no room."

"Who is it then?" Isshin queried.

Ichigo froze. Uh oh, how did he answer this? "Who says there is someone?" he countered.

"Ichigo-"

"Dad, please, it's no one," he lied dropping his hands. "I simply find it kind of creepy that my twelve-year-old sister washes my sheets and clothes that's all. I think it's time I do them for now on." That was a perfect lie, but sadly the look on Isshin's face told Ichigo that he didn't buy it for one second.

Ichigo turned back and dumped everything inside.

"Well, I'm always here, you'll tell me eventually, huh? Or do I have to find out on my own - ooh is this a treasure hunt? Should I get the girls together? We can find out your lover together! As a famil-"

"Hell no!" Ichigo snapped. "Are you crazy old man?" he asked more horror seeping through his voice. He couldn't stand this. He groaned. "You've gone around the bend a time or two. If I was seeing someone, I don't wish to talk about it."

"So you are!"

"I am not."

_"Are."_

_"Not."_

_"Are."  
_  
Ichigo paused and stared at his cheerfully happy father. "Just how old _are_ you dad?"

"I don't remember," Isshin said cheekily.

"You bastard."

"I think they were married."

Ichigo pursed his lips together and went on ignoring his father who remained behind him. He wondered briefly how the man would react if Ichigo came out and said, "Kisuke." Would he still be his caring aloof self? Or would that change given the circumstances and the fact that his father knew Kisuke well enough to call him an 'old friend.'

As soon as the sheets were being washed, Ichigo grabbed clean ones and fixed his bed when Renji bounced into the window, he was in his spirit form.

"Nice conversation, I heard downstairs," Renji taunted smirking.

Ichigo let out a growl from within his chest and didn't look at the redhead. "Yeah, so?"

"Who is it?"

"None of your business," Ichigo said slinging new covers onto the bed.

"Ah, come on! Don't be like that Ichigo!" Renji groused. "I won't tell anyone."

"No, Renji," Ichigo said shaking his head. "Not now. I'm outta here."

"Oi! Now where are you going? You're never home - oh wait you going to see your lover?"

"No," Ichigo lied disappearing out the bedroom door. Why was it everyone was so interested in his life? They hadn't been before. So why start now? Dumb asses!

Ichigo found Kisuke by himself in his backyard, sitting atop of a cover with some metallic items in front of him. He had a sharp knife and tweezers and his reiatsu was flowing thickly in layers. He almost laughed when he saw hanging up to dry were bed sheets.

"You too, huh?" Ichigo drawled walking over lazily.

Kisuke smirked. "Indeed, I got quite the questions from Tessai."

"That's better than the questions from dad," Ichigo said causing Kisuke's eyes to widen and gaze up.

"What did he say?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo shook his head and kicked off his shoes and sat in front of the man in Indian style. He explained what happened and Kisuke was cross between amusement at Ichigo's facial reactions and a swimming sensation in his stomach at how close Isshin had been to finding out. He was also a little unsettled that everyone thought Ichigo was seeing Renji.

Why was he the first one everyone thought up?

Ichigo was distracted by the items before Kisuke. "What's this?" he asked pointing down at metal devices.

Kisuke nodded vacantly giving him permission to pick it up. Ichigo turned it over in his hand. "Kuchiki-san gathered some particles from a group of Adjucas and I am creating a device that will track them from here to Hueco Mundo. I'm trying to imbibe it with a recording chip but it's not coming together right. The chip keeps snapping or dissolving due to the matter that Mayuri-san had collected when he was there."

Ichigo frowned. "Who?"

"The scientist."

"Oh, the asshole who nearly ruined Ishida," Ichigo said darkly, "-and killed his grandfather."

"Mayuri-san is not a good man, if you would even call him a man," Kisuke said toying with the other device. "He's an insane scientist. The perfect person for the line of work I created. He thinks of nothing but Science and is loyal to no one. Although, he is apart of the Gotei 13, he is being watched carefully."

Ichigo casually reached up and took Kisuke's hat making the man smile as his pale hair flickered into his eyes. He put the device delicately down and watched Kisuke's fingers move nimbly around the concoction with fascination.

How did Kisuke think up such complicated schemes? Ichigo wondered. The mere concept of Algebra boggled Ichigo let alone all this other stuff he didn't understand. His heart thumped wildly as he watched.

"Where is everyone?"

"Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu are at the park. Kuchiki-san remains out of the house for the day, where he goes I do not care enough to ask."

Ichigo grinned and slipped closer to Kisuke who looked up with a soft expression before leaning in and kissing him softly. He pressed his back to Kisuke's shoulder and slouched lazily into him.

Kisuke laughed and tickled just under his neck. "Tired much?"

"I have a snoring idiot in my closet," Ichigo said by way of answer.

"Stay with me tonight," Kisuke said softly. "I've missed you," he confessed.

Ichigo smiled feeling his heart soar at the simple words. "Same here, think I can get away with it?"

"I'll train you to exhaustion as an excuse," Kisuke decided on.

Ichigo smirked. "What kind of training?"

Kisuke hummed as if he were really contemplating it. "You'll see."

Snorting, Ichigo tilted his head and watched as Kisuke's fingers continued to dance over the odd device. He slipped his hand over the man's thigh and rested there to be doing. It was a nice quiet day, no one to interrupt or bug them… _for now_. "My school bag is inside but I'm feeling lazy now."

Kisuke chuckled. "You're picking up my habits."

Ichigo pursed his lips together and squeezed Kisuke's thigh. "Seems I might be," he said resigned to go get his stuff. "You be out here a while?"

Kisuke peered up at his sheets. "Yeah, a while," he murmured. "Those have to dry and it's nice out. No kids."

Ichigo left his side briefly, Kisuke gazed up following his movements until he disappeared inside. He wished their guests would leave. Freedom with Ichigo was a little more difficult with those two.

Ichigo wound up with his head on Kisuke's thigh, reading glasses on and a Chemistry book in his face. Kisuke enjoyed the weight as he continued to mess with the tracer. He resisted the biting of curses when a wire sparked briefly but then dissolved. The human world particles did not like Hueco Mundo at all and to mix it with Soul Society reiatsu was a shock waiting to happen.

"By the way if that works, how are you going to get that inside of a Hollow?" Ichigo queried.

"I'll come to that crossing when I actually finish this," Kisuke answered.

"What if that Hollow gets eaten?"

"Already taken care of. If the Adjucas was eaten the tracer would transfer to the owner who ate him."

"What if I keep asking you dumb question after question?" Ichigo asked hiding the smirk.

"I'll wonder if you're bored and have to take special means to shut you up," Kisuke said cheerfully.

"Oh, really? So all I have to do is ask dumb question after question, huh?"

"That's about it, yeah, Ichigo-chan," Kisuke said twirling the device around.

"Something to think about, then," Ichigo said lazily. "So that's all huh? How many questions does that require?"

Kisuke pursed his lips together, trying not to laugh. "Depends."

"On?"

"How long it takes for me to tire of the questions."

"In theory how long do you think it'll take?"

Kisuke could hardly hold in his laughter. The teen was clever and mischievous. He was also really manipulative, but in a good way. "Theories vary; I would have to conduct several researches to get a proper answer."

"How much research would that take?"

Gently, Kisuke sat the device aside and gazed down at Ichigo to see that he was staring at the book with a blank expression, glasses on, but he was doing anything but reading. His eyes weren't moving, instead they shined in the sunlight.

Kisuke plucked the book aside and tossed it across the yard. Ichigo's eyes fluttered in false surprise and they gazed up at him with mock innocence. "The research starts now, Ichigo-chan," he said sliding a hand under the teen's head and bringing him up to tenderly kiss his lips.

Ichigo sighed into Kisuke, tongue brushing affectively across the top of his lip and proceeding to find the dark depths inside. Slowly, he sat up and somehow part of his body wound up in Kisuke's lap.

Kisuke's fingers fumbled with the hem of Ichigo's shirt and slid under, one on his back and the other gliding up his chest. Ichigo affectionately pushed Kisuke's loose messy hair behind his ear. Kisuke tightened his arms around Ichigo's waist and held him tight, refusing to let go. He parted his lips from Ichigo's briefly and he smiled when he saw Ichigo's glasses sliding down his nose.

"Very cute."

Ichigo scowled flushing greatly. "Bastard, I am not cute," he protested softly. How could that man say this about him! How could he be cute?

"You are," Kisuke whispered sliding Ichigo's glasses back up his nose with a finger. Ichigo went to take them off in embarrassment but Kisuke's hands were quick to stop him, gently taking his wrist and kissing his hand. "Don't."

"Kisuke-"

"Please?"

Ichigo caved but not without glaring half-heartedly. "Fine," he grumbled getting a kiss on the cheek for his answer.

Kisuke playfully reached for his hat and plopped it on Ichigo's head and then crowed happily. "Aah, you look marvellous."

"I look like a damn dork!" Ichigo argued pulling the edge down to shade his glasses and eyes. He smirked. "You have some odd fetishes don't you?"

Kisuke laughed quietly and nipped Ichigo's ear playfully. "Of course, I told you Ichigo-chan, I am a perverted man… with perverse thoughts and hands."

"_And_ mouth - and other such things…" Ichigo added.

There was a wave of reiatsu down the road, causing Kisuke to sigh. "They're back."

Ichigo frowned as he finally took his glasses off along with the ridiculous hat. He kissed Kisuke one last time before putting the hat back on his head and sliding off his lap. His heart felt heavy; slowly he was getting tired of hiding and worry about their relationship.

It wasn't fair. Ichigo thought.

Kisuke was thinking the same thing. But he was also thinking about how he hated to see Ichigo's false face. Every time it was formed, Kisuke longed to kiss him and wipe it away.

Kisuke held in a breath before moving to pick up the device. The doors in the shop slammed shut and there was laughter, squeals, and complaints coming from Ururu and Jinta. Kisuke knew this would happen.

He knew that the longer he was with Ichigo the faster he would fall in love with him.

Ichigo was staring at him and behind the mask, Kisuke knew what he was thinking.

(o)

Ichigo ate dinner with Kisuke and everyone that night. Apparently, he was somehow offending Byakuya with the way he was sitting. Which was with one leg tucked under him and his right leg bent, knee to chest because he kept getting glared at by the noble.

The teen pretended to not pay attention and instead randomly tugged Ururu who had slipped her little arm around his forearm.

Kisuke smiled. "Ururu-san, when are you and Kurosaki-kun marrying?" he teased causing Ichigo to snort and look down at the little girl who blushed furiously and buried her face into his bicep. She mumbled something that no one could hear.

"It hasn't been arranged yet," Ichigo replied back.

Ururu giggled shyly and looked away.

"Surely, she has better taste than that!" Jinta crowd and it earned a whack on the head by Ururu herself. Her sweet blue eyes cross. He blinked. "Huh?" he rubbed his head but Ururu didn't say a word and went back to clinging to Ichigo while eating her food.

Ichigo smirked. "Saves me the trouble," he said picking up his juice.

"Well, when you do let me know!" Kisuke teased.

Ichigo glared at him, but it had no power whatsoever. The little girl became more embarrassed and began to burrow closer to Ichigo.

"Kicking your ass right now sounds like fun," Ichigo said under his breath.

Kisuke chuckled. Tessai made a weird noise that made Jinta flinch and Ururu lean even closer to Ichigo if that were possible. "You'll get your chance to take your anger out on me later, Kurosaki-kun," he taunted.

Ichigo had to resist grinning and instead smirked, while pouring Ururu some more juice.

The Zombie Captain, as Ichigo dubbed him was so silent that it was a surprise that anyone actually remembered him.

Byakuya disappeared right after dinner. Ichigo helped with the cleaning of the table and the dishes since it was Ururu who had to do them.

"Thank you Ichi," she murmured sheepishly.

He nodded and patted her on the head before escaping and moving along the hall. He caught Byakuya looking at him as soon as he opened Kisuke's office door. He wanted to curse for having not seen the man. He closed the door back and leaned against it. Kisuke was going through a small rack of tubes with something shiny and blue inside.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Soul Society's spiritual particles," Kisuke said not looking back. "I need a new sample, the one I was working with earlier exploded."

"Aren't they all the same?"

Kisuke shook his head. "Some are denser than others."

Ichigo thought about it. "How about a spiritual particle from me?" he suggested. "Since I'm the closest to a Hollow, perhaps I'd be compatible?"

Kisuke turned, his eyes wide. "I never thought of that."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I - uh - never told anyone this…" he said quietly. "I was too ashamed to admit it. Inoue and Ishida swore to never talk about it, but I really turned into a Hollow in Loch Noches."

"What do you mean, Ichigo-chan?" Kisuke asked abandoning the rack.

"I was on the verge of death, Ulquiorra hit me with a strange sort of Cero that I couldn't block. I wound up transforming into a real Hollow. The hole and all, I don't know what I was," Ichigo admitted, "but I was something vicious and dangerous. So dangerous that I stabbed Ishida with my own Zanpakuto." He collapsed in Kisuke's seat and shook his head. "I almost gave up fighting after that."

Kisuke's hands tightened on his shoulders and he slowly began to massage. "You should have told me."

"I was ashamed," Ichigo said sadly. "I swore to protect them, Kisuke, not to hurt them. I don't even recall I just know what I was told. But perhaps some of my reiatsu would work?"

Kisuke leaned in and kissed Ichigo gently on the forehead. "I think your reiatsu might work well, Ichigo-chan. Thank you."

Ichigo smiled and relaxed, feeling a wave of relief.

It was well after dark, everyone was asleep but Ichigo who had given up and went for some tea. He moved silently through the private rooms and staggered to the wide open kitchen and began the preparations. His thoughts teetering from one place to another.

Tomorrow was a Sunday, Ichigo thought peeking at the calendar on the wall. This was good, because he and school weren't compatible right now. He was troubled, by a lot of things.

The reminder of becoming a Hollow, attacking his friend, and the prospect of keeping him and Kisuke secret weighed heavily on his mind. He was glad that there was only three weeks of school left before a break.

He rubbed his neck tiredly and plucked the kettle off the stove. He was in just pyjama bottoms and this was how Kisuke found him.

"You love leaving my bed all cold," Kisuke grumbled as Ichigo peered over and smirked.

"I'm sorry," he taunted sinking into the offered kiss. Kisuke's arm looped around him and he started pressing light to Ichigo's broad shoulder. "I am thinking. I seem to be doing that a lot lately and it's your entire fault."

"My fault?" Kisuke asked innocently as he slid behind Ichigo and continued to kiss and smiled every time he got a sigh of acknowledgement. His hand wandered over Ichigo's bare chest, enjoying the touch of tight muscle. "How so?"

"You're the genius," Ichigo grumbled. "I didn't think half as much before you," he mused. He then gasped when Kisuke slid downward, dragging his mouth and tongue right down his spine. "_Ohhh…_" he clenched the counter and arched his back. "What?"

Kisuke chuckled lightly and kissed the small of Ichigo's back, his hands gripping the boy's hips. "Just molesting my favourite student," he admitted taking his teeth and pulling on the fabric.

"Pervert." Ichigo's eyes widened when a hand decided to feel him up from the front to his backside and squeeze. "_Fuck…_" he said feeling arousal. "_Kisuke…_" he breathed. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Yes… I _feel_ that." Ichigo swallowed, his cheeks heating up as Kisuke's fingers decided to toy with him.

"Then don't ask, Ichigo-chan," he said flicking his tongue along the sensitive crease. Ichigo's pyjamas had been peeled down barely concealing what was left of his backside. Kisuke was feeling absolutely shameless as he kissed soft tan skin. Ichigo had no tan lines whatsoever. He was perfect. His fingers glided along the crease, Ichigo's breathing kicking up and a small moan escaping his mouth.

"W- we shouldn't do this here, Kisuke," Ichigo murmured and then practically squeaked when Kisuke's mouth copied his fingers. "_Uuuuhn…_" Ichigo's knees became weak. He held onto the counter, trying to keep himself up. The pleasure ricocheting through his body as Kisuke licked in tonguing circles, devouring him from the back.

Ichigo convulsed when Kisuke shoved his pants down to his ankles and ran a hand around to feel that he was so hard it hurt. Excruciatingly tender to touch, Ichigo bit down on his lip, refusing to whimper while muffling his cry. Why was that so sensitive? Why did it feel so damn good? He didn't understand it.

Kisuke deliciously enjoyed tasting and hearing Ichigo, he was such a sexually filthy man. Greedily, he devoured Ichigo, while squeezing and pulling at his arousal which was burning hot and leaking in the palm of his hand. The teen was about to fall to his knees he was so weak that it barely took a gentle tug for Ichigo's eager body to come down on top of Kisuke's clothed but aroused lap.

Ichigo gasped at the thick hardness slid up against his assaulted back. He clenched the man's thigh as his hardness was taken in one hand and his hip was held with the other. "Kisuke?" he heaved when the man bit down on his neck and forced his hips to grind rub into him.

A gurgling zigzag of shocking euphoria burned its way up his body and no longer did Ichigo have to be directed. Inexperienced or not, he knew what felt good. He rolled his hips, moaning and gasping every time the erection nearly penetrated him but because of Kisuke's pants it never actually did such, but the stimulation was enough to send Ichigo almost screaming if he hadn't bit down on his tongue till it was bleeding. He reached a hand back and gripped Kisuke's blond hair while he rocked harshly. His entire body red and sweating, his eyes unseeing the kitchen counters or flickers of shadows from the trees outside. Nothing mattered at the moment; everything around him but Kisuke was a mirage.

He sped up as Kisuke groaned into his ear, pumping him harder and harder with his own desire coursing through his veins. Ichigo's hips were driving the former well composed Captain absolutely crazy. With heavy lidded eyes, Kisuke peppered Ichigo with bites and kisses while watching his face, feeling his hot sweat and flushed back again bare chest.

"Cum for me, Ichigo-chan," Kisuke demanded biting down on the boy's ears, sending him into a scream of agony.

Ichigo jerked violently in Kisuke's hardened lap causing him to completely lose it. His control let loose, and he was gripping Ichigo's hips so tight that deep red prints were made into his skin.

Ichigo hissed and cursed before yanking Kisuke's hair sharply one final time and a flood of hot liquid pooled into Kisuke's overactive hand. He slammed into Ichigo's mouth with a filthy kiss to end it all.

Every inch of Ichigo was shaking, his stomach twirled and he was trying to understand what had happened as he heaved deeply, mouth aching and leaving Kisuke's. He almost cringed, when he realized where his mouth had been, but instead, he merely hung his head, fully aware now that they were on the kitchen floor.

"Damn you," Ichigo groaned to get a husky laugh from Kisuke who squeezed him.

"Absolutely fascinating, Ichigo-chan," he said brushing his clean hand across the boy's mature jaw.

A black shadow, shaded across them before disappearing, causing both Ichigo and Kisuke to stiffen and suddenly look around.

"We better move…" Ichigo whispered.

Kisuke frowned and nodded. "I agree."

The two waved it off as the lighting shift from the moon outside.

Ichigo however wasn't sure if his legs would move, but he would go ahead and give it ago. He decided instead of tea that he was going to get a bath. His backside felt strange and kind of raw from all the rubbing and throbbing in a strange sort of way.

He staggered up and Kisuke helped him pull his pyjamas up.

"I think I'll get a bath instead of tea," Ichigo whispered kissing the man's jaw instead of mouth. Now that they were both no longer turned on, Ichigo really didn't want to kiss him yet. "I wouldn't argue if you joined," he said smirking before hugging Kisuke tight and then walking off to leave the man to follow excitedly at his heels.

(o)

Kisuke cursed, he almost had it! He thought, once again sitting outside in the morning sun. He'd been awake for three hours trying to fix this damn tracer. Ichigo's reiatsu had been the perfect component to combine all the particle types together. It had been a missing link, but he couldn't get the right amount of each inside without nearly destroying the whole thing.

He felt Kuchiki Byakuya's reiatsu. He raised his shaded eyes to see the apathetic man coming toward him. He was in his spirit form rather than the gigai, which he believed was below him. Kisuke resisted rolling his eyes at the thought.

He put on a cheerful expression. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, perfect timing," he said brightly. "The tracer is nearly complete."

Byakuya gave a nod. "How long?"

"Another hour," Kisuke theorized. "I believe however that Kurosaki-kun should plant this in the Hollow while you have it preoccupied."

He received a rather sharp look at this. "Why is that?"

"In his Vizard and Bankai form, he is faster than even Yoruichi-san," he answered simply. "Also, in Vizard form he is the closest to a Hollow and has a better success rate at slipping it in without being noticed.

"Very well," Byakuya said coolly. "I shall deliver the message."

"He's still asleep," Kisuke said offhandedly. "He'll be around about eleven."

"He can wake for this," Byakuya said coldly.

"No need," Kisuke said waving his hand. "Adjucas' are pouring in like crazy. We have our pick on the one we want. Just wait for him to be up and around on his own."

The Sixth Squad Captain looked anything but pleased. "As his Sensei, I believe you are far too relaxed with him."

Kisuke chuckled lightly. "Ichigo gets enough training from the other Vizards Kuchiki-san. He only receives hand-to-hand combat from me. There is nothing more that I can teach him." _Except for things kept behind closed doors or on kitchen floors_. He thought to himself.

"Then why is he here every day?"

Kisuke didn't quite like the man's questions nor did he like the tone of voice. "He wants to be and that's fine with me," he answered simply. He kept his false smile in place when he felt Renji's reiatsu come closer.

Both men turned toward the door.

"Urahara-san?"

"Ai, in here, Renji-san," Kisuke called merrily. Perhaps, Kuchiki would shut up now, Kisuke thought. He'd hate to have to get angry at the noble for sticking his pretty nose where it didn't belong.

"Ah, Captain Kuchiki," Renji bowed his head in respect and then turned to Kisuke. "I just came from Ichigo's house, he didn't show up all night, do you have any idea where he is?"

"He's asleep, Renji-san. We were training last night and he was too tired to go home."

"Ah, I see," Renji said blinking. "Well, if you don't mind me saying, I'm dreadfully curious about that Strawberry," teased redhead plopping down.

Kisuke paused briefly on the device and it took a whole lot to keep his eyes from narrowing and his reiatsu to not flare up in anger. "You better watch your words, the last time someone called him Strawberry it wasn't a pretty picture," he attempted to persuade jovially.

Renji snorted. "Yah yah, not when he's not around to hear it." He grinned. "Apparently, our Ichigo is growing up."

_Our? _Kisuke thought agitatedly. "Oh?"

"Apparently, he's seeing someone."

This got Byakuya's attention his eyes landed sharply on his Vice. "How did you perceive this, Abarai-san?"

Renji grinned at being acknowledged by his Captain. "His father caught him washing his own sheets yesterday morning, they thought it was me," he said coyly.

This conversation was not a good one to have in his presence, Kisuke thought working faster.

"What do you think, Urahara-san? You're around him quite often, have any idea who?"

"None at all, Renji-san," Kisuke lied pretending to remain cheerful. "Kurosaki-kun doesn't like spilling his secrets and he doesn't like those who pry."

"All he'll do is bitch a bit, is it that guy with glasses? That Quincy?" Renji queried curiously.

"I would not know," Kisuke said remaining diplomatic.

"Damn that bastard has me curious…"

Kisuke ignored that. Finally, he was finished and he closed the metal device and slipped a soft but thick transparent covering around it, giving it a circular shape about the size of a golf ball.

"It is complete, Kuchiki-san. All this needs to do is make physical contact with the Hollow only once and the device will do the rest of the work for you. I have created a transmitting screen that will record all footage inside of Hueco Mundo. I have also created this device to self destruct as soon as a Shinigami or human touch the item within the Hollow, it will self destruct into ashes, revealing nothing."

The man nodded and took the item. It was light weight with a spiritual presence about it. It glittered pale blue with zigzag taints of black and red creeping up before dissolving.

"How do you come up with that crap?" Renji said in shock.

"It wasn't all that difficult, Kurosaki-kun lent me the reiatsu to fix the link problem. It kept exploding until then."

"Speaking of Kurosaki…"

"Ai, ai, he will be up, stop the impatience," Kisuke said standing casually. His cane and fan going with him. "Anyone want a cup of tea? I sure do," he said genially. "The kids are waking and it will be breakfast before work."

"If you do not make him rise, I shall," the cold man announced.

Kisuke ignored him and went to the kitchen for some tea. Byakuya would have a rather tough time getting into his private rooms without his permission. He smirked behind his fan as Renji appeared.

"Urahara-san?"

"I suggested that Kurosaki-kun be the one to place the device in the Hollow considering the fact that he is the fastest and would be least noticeable." He checked his watch. It was only nine, Ichigo would be furious if he was awoken so early on a Sunday.

Byakuya was not pleased when he came back through ten minutes later. "I ask you to please awaken him, otherwise we will have to finish this on our own."

"Good luck," Kisuke mocked cheerfully as Tessai and the kids came running through. "Morning everyone!" He could tell that Kuchiki Byakuya was anything but pleased. No one ever ignored his orders or wishes.

Ururu beamed. Jinta grumbled still half asleep, while Tessai bowed. "Apologies for my oversleeping boss."

"Ai, ai!" Kisuke waved his fan. "Not a problem, I was up early working on the tracer."

"Is Ichi awake yet?" Ururu asked hopefully as Kisuke poured her the tea. She had a habit of spilling everything that was liquid.

"Not yet," Kisuke answered patting her head.

"Lazy bones," Jinta grumbled.

"When you are finished, you're to finish sweeping the front of the shop," Tessai ordered the two while finishing off his tea in one gulp.

Jinta blushed and Ururu gave a nod. "Alright, Tessai-san," she chirped obediently.

(o)

When Ichigo finally woke, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and checked the time. Fifteen till eleven and no one woke him. Thank goodness, he'd finally fallen asleep after a hot bath. He shoved the covers aside and trifled through the drawer and then closet for some of his clothes. He stuffed himself into a pair of black lowly sitting jeans and a slightly snug white t-shirt with a black skull gracing the back. After a quick brush of his teeth and a wash of his face, he found everyone preparing for lunch.

Renji beamed. "Well, if it isn't the secretive Shinigami!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes on Renji. "Shut up," he scowled. Of all the people, why did Renji have to be here too? Wasn't it enough he plagued Ichigo's house and now he was here at Kisuke's?

"Kurosaki-kun! Good morning," Kisuke said cheerfully.

"Eh," Ichigo plopped down beside him and was assaulted by tiny thin arms around the neck and pigtails to the mouth. "Oomph, morning Ururu," he said patting her affectionately.

"Ichi!" she cheered backing up with a blush. "Morning Ichi!"

"Ururu get back out here, you lazy brat!" Jinta shouted causing her to gasp and rush away.

"Sorry Jinta-kun!"

Ichigo shook his head. "When are you going to teach that brat a lesson?" he asked Kisuke.

"I was thinking your sister Karin-san did a better job at that," he said grinning.

"Hm, or Yuzu," Ichigo said smirking as he remembered the last time Jinta pissed Yuzu off.

"Is that your new girlfriend? I thought it was a boy," Renji teased munching on a sandwich.

"Up yours," Ichigo said coolly.

Byakuya seemed to have suddenly lost his patience. He turned to Ichigo. "We need to leave and soon."

Ichigo blinked. "Huh?" he asked frowning. "You talkin' to me? What the hell are you talkin' about Byakuya?"

"It's _Captain_ Kuchiki," he corrected icily.

"You aren't my captain," Ichigo snapped. "And who the hell are you to order me around?"

Renji flinched. "I- Ichigo! Calm down. Don't get such a hot head, damn!"

"Shut up Renji," Ichigo snapped. "Stop trying to save yourself."

Byakuya had a bored look but his voice spoke of a disdainful hate. "You are to come with me and use this device, which Urahara-san has created on a Hollow, considering your taint brat you are the best one suited for a job such as this."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "Fuck off and do it yourself, you bastard. This is the Human World, not Soul Society. Your status means shit to me."

Renji looked as though he were about to faint at the way Ichigo spoke to his captain. No one talked like that, not even Kenpachi. "Ichigo, just do it! It won't kill you," he attempted to reason.

"No," Ichigo said simply. "Not until you learn to ask someone without being a rude demanding bastard."

Byakuya stared hard at Ichigo. "I will do it myself, Abarai-san, you are to distract the Adjucas. Let's go." He was up. He thanked Kisuke and Renji followed him out like a puppy on his heels.

Ichigo waited until both their reiatsu had disappeared, before sneering. "That asshole!"

"Nobles are known quite well for their attitude. Allow me to explain something, Kuchiki-san asked nice compared to the way others would have asked."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Yeah well, someone talks to me like that they're likely to get a fist in their mouths. I don't care what kind of up-bringing they come from. That is uncalled for and I know you probably wanted me to help out but I would not lift a finger for that prick until he asked politely."

Kisuke smiled. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san has not made my morning very pleasant either," he confessed dryly.

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"His questions and his prodding to wake you up. I wasn't pleased where they were going."

"Looks like he deserves another ass kicking," Ichigo stated darkly. "He really needs a wake up call and I thought he had it when I fought him the first time. But his snobbish attitude is way too much for me to handle."

Kisuke kissed him on the cheek and curled his arm around the teen's neck, pulling him close for a light kiss. "Would you go and check on them? Kuchiki-san while capable would attract far too much attention and I really don't want the device to break and have to recreate it."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright," he said gripping Kisuke's chin. "Since you asked me," he said kissing him sharply. "I'll be on my way."

"Thank you, Ichigo-chan," he said affectionately.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I got carried away with the Kisuke/Ichigo moments. I was listening to a song called_** Calling You by Blue October**_ and my mind ran away with me.

Also, for **_DixieDiamond_** (who is annoymous) Thank you for your words and I have actually considered a dark Ura/Ichi. We'll see when I'm done with this =)


	10. Chapter Nine: Nobles and Strays

Chapter Nine

_**- Nobles and Strays -**_

Ichigo rushed through the air and caught up to Byakuya and Renji, they were ducked in a field behind an enclave of trees. In a few well taught steps of Flash, Ichigo had the device in his hand and Byakuya's cold hard stare settled on him.

Renji arched an eyebrow. "Why are you here now?"

"Urahara-san asked me," he shot Byakuya a sharp look. "Nicely."

"I asked nicely!" Renji protested.

"No, you were just scared shitless."

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Not!"

"So!

"Not!"

Ichigo closed his eyes as Byakuya walked away from then with irritation. "Dejavu," he grumbled. "Are you my dad in Renji's body or something? For hell's sake," He shook his head in horror.

Renji snorted. "No, we just have the same mentality."

"No wonder I fight with you so much," Ichigo said as his left eye twitched. "So when is the bastard coming?"

"Ten minutes," Byakuya answered from afar.

"Alright," Ichigo said settling down under a tree.

"Abarai-san, mask your reiatsu and do a circle of the land. We don't want to be interrupted by more than one."

Renji nodded. "Yes, Captain!"

Ichigo sat Indian style and turned the little ball over in his hand. Kisuke was a true genius. He was absolutely amazing. Ichigo felt proud. It may sound stupid if he spoke his affections aloud, but it was the truth. He was so wrapped up in staring at the ball that he had not noticed the real rare smile that lit his features as he watched the particles swirl in the sphere.

Byakuya's eyes went wide, when he saw it. He cleared his throat, causing Ichigo's face to revert back to the way it was.

"Something in your throat?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Byakuya stepped closer. "I saw you."

Ichigo frowned and scratched his head. "_Saw?_ Saw me what?" Quickly, he stood. He hated the idea of looking up at Byakuya while the man looked down at him. He wasn't going to inflate the son of a bitch's head with false notions.

"Last night."

Briefly, Ichigo froze but then brushed it aside. "What did you see, Byakuya?" he asked carelessly.

"You and Urahara-san, in the kitchen."

The nausea developed, like a punch to the stomach. It took about all the restraint that he possessed to not flinch. He turned away from Byakuya. He had to go for a walk lest he vomit all over himself and miss out on tagging the Adjucas.

Byakuya followed much to Ichigo's annoyance. "What _exactly_, did you see?" he asked coolly.

"Too much."

_Ulgh!_ Ichigo closed his eyes in horror. His cheeks were flushed and he was freaking out. "So, what now?"

"It is none of my business," Byakuya said quietly. "It was a disturbing sight and much unexpected." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Personally, you appeared as though you had affections for Rukia."

Ichigo sighed. Inside he was freaking out. What if this man told his father? He really couldn't deal with that right now. "Rukia," he said looking up to the blue skies. "She's my best friend, Byakuya. Like a sister to me and it is true, given time I could see myself actually falling for her," he said honestly, which surprised the Kuchiki Head. "Gender makes no difference, it's the person that matters, Byakuya." He got a nod to go on. "But…" he trailed off trying to find the words. "I don't see Rukia in that way. I saved her because she was my friend just like I saved Inoue and I would have done the same for anyone, including Renji. No matter how many times I make him eat my fist."

"I apologize then."

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to see the expressionless man seeming honest. "Wha-?"

"My disrespect for you. I apologize. I realized that there is something more, when I saw you smile."

Ichigo flinched. "Wh - when did you do that?" he asked wearily.

"When you were staring at this," Byakuya said simply taking the tracer. "I thought at first you were being a disgusting human teenager," he said coolly. "I was wrong."

Ichigo was shocked. He contemplated Byakuya's words and then gently took the sphere. "Well, it's alright, I guess. I mean, you are Rukia's brother and you seem to actually finally care for something other than laws," he said getting a glare for his words. "I can see where you would draw up that conclusion for what you saw last night. But I'll be blunt, Byakuya, putting into plain and simple words for you." He raised his eyes and locked with the older man. "I would never allow another man or woman to so much as touch me. I've wanted Kisuke for a very long time."

Byakuya was definitely surprised by the words. Ichigo smirked. "Kisuke was my first kiss. That's just how it is." Most guys would be embarrassed of the fact that they'd only ever kissed one person in their life but Ichigo found it amusing. He'd given it to the one person he had wanted.

There was nothing wrong with that.

"I take it, you want this private?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'd prefer it that way, for now. I know it can't last forever." He was feeling a little better than before. Byakuya seemed to have a common sense that most people lacked. His embarrassment was still high, but his worry was higher.

He'd have to be mature about this if he wanted to be looked at properly. He couldn't splutter and childishly freak out about someone having caught them. If Ichigo was old enough to take it then he was old enough to handle the consequences of being caught.

That included his father, he realized. If he couldn't stand up and deal with this, then he had no right to be involved so intimately.

There was a sudden loud roar and a shaking of the ground as reiatsu flooded them, Byakuya was gone and Ichigo jumped up into the trees and waited.

When it appeared, it reminded Ichigo of a massive horse the way it was shaped. It was solid white except for the black eyes and collar around its neck. Byakuya was flashing around it in a brilliant blaze of speed, causing it to growl and hiss words of how hungry it was and how tasty Byakuya looked.

Ichigo watched and waited for it to lunge at the diversion and when it did, he sprung Bankai and mask in place. He pressed the ball to the unsuspecting Hollow's shoulder causing it to sink down inside of him. He locked eyes with Byakuya and nodded before shooting back off.

Byakuya injured it just enough for it to take flight but it was in no real danger of dying. Adjucas' were smarter. They didn't only thirst and they preferred their lives over the other Hollow that were mask covered and thoughtless.

Falling gracefully from the skies in front of a perfectly situated Byakuya.

"Your Vizard mask," Byakuya commented.

"Yah, first time you've seen it?" he waved his hand over it causing it to melt into a furry of dark red and black reiatsu. His Bankai cloak rippled and the black sword glittered ominously.

"I saw it briefly before," Byakuya reminded. "When you had no control."

"Ah," Ichigo said nodding. "Yah, I call him Hichigo, a real ass he is."

Their conversation was cut short with Renji's appearing in front of them. "Captain," he inclined his head. "Everything was clear."

"Good, we are done here," he said simply. "We shall return."

Renji may lack in some areas, but Ichigo knew that he took notice of the slowly easing tension between his Captain and him.

Ichigo was still a little worried by what Byakuya would do or say with this sort of knowledge. He hated the idea of someone having power in their hands over him. He would have to talk to Kisuke tonight, one way or nother he would take that power out of Byakuya's hands whether he kept it silent or not.

When they returned to the shop, Kisuke was pleased that it was successful. He took note of Ichigo's discomfort and Byakuya's straying eyes and wondered what had occurred between them. He also noticed Byakuya's eyes following him around and his curiosity perked to the point of explosion.

When he caught Ichigo in the bathroom washing his hands and face before dinner, he stepped in and closed the door. "What on earth is going on, Ichigo-chan?" he asked softly as the teen sighed.

"Byakuya knows," Ichigo whispered staring down at the porcelain sink. "He - actually apologized for being an asshole."

Kisuke was thoughtful. He shouldn't have been surprised really. They had been careless. But it was hard to hide in your own home. "That was his shadow last night?"

"I'm guessing so," Ichigo said nodding. "I don't think he will tell he said it was our business and not his… but … Kisuke," he murmured frowning.

"I know," Kisuke whispered cupping Ichigo's cheeks and brushing his fingers along his ear. "You don't like the fact that he knows something he shouldn't." He kissed Ichigo deeply. Kisuke drew him closer into his chest. Parting, Ichigo embraced him in a hug. "What do you want to do, Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed his neck. "I don't really care much anymore," he confessed. "I realized today that I have no business being with you intimately if I can't handle the consequences and that's exactly what I will do."

Kisuke grinned and pinned him to the wall, pushing his body against Ichigo's. "Is that so my Ichigo-chan?" he asked slyly.

"Yah, whether they know or not is not our problem. Whether they like it or not, their opinions make no difference. If I want your perverted hands on me, I'll have them on me and no one can tell me no."

Laughing out loud, Kisuke threw back his head. "Why Ichigo-chan, you might eat those words of yours, if you keep it up," he taunted sliding his mouth to Ichigo's ear and nibbling.

"That so, Kisuke?"

"Mhmm."

"We'll see."

(o)

Ichigo walked home that night with Renji by his side. "What happened between you and Captain Kuchiki?"

The cool night breeze was nice against his skin. He crossed his arms and casually headed forward. "He was of the opinion that I held affection for Rukia as more than just a friend."

Renji frowned. "Ah, and you don't."

"No," Ichigo answered not for the first time.

"Is it a guy?" Renji asked curiously.

Ichigo sucked in a breath. "Yes, of course it is."

Curiosity. "The Quincy?"

"No," Ichigo said shaking his head. "Ishida is an alright guy but we'd kill each other."

"That big guy?"

"No," Ichigo said sharply. "Not that there's anything wrong with Chad, he's actually rather awesome in both looks and personality but, no."

"Hm, you have me completely stumped," Renji said frowning.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Is it really that hard?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, I don't know! It's not like it's Urahara-san or that Shinji Vizard guy or something crazy like that-" Ichigo stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. Renji hmmed and turned. "What?"

"Why would it be crazy?"

Renji's eyes were wide. "Huh?! You mean…?" He scratched his head, looked at Ichigo and then choked. "Which?"

"Kisuke," Ichigo answered simply.

"Hoh, wow!" Renji said in surprise. "_Wow, wow, wow_. I thought - man - I didn't think. You and him… seriously?"

"Yes, Renji," Ichigo said sharply.

"Insane. I always thought he had it out for the cat-chick."

Ichigo frowned. "No," he said not liking the sound of that. "We've been seeing each other for a little over two months now. Byakuya caught us last night."

"C- caught?"

Ichigo grimaced. "Yeah and he was furious, I guess he expected me to like Rukia and I set him straight. He changed tune quickly after that. Still a prick but not a swallowed up asshole anymore."

Renji choked and covered his eyes. "My Captain caught you shagging?"

"Hell no!" Ichigo declared. "But he did catch us in the kitchen… doing other things."

"Aah, damn," Renji said laughing. "Holy shit, this is good," he said with mirth. He crossed his arms. "This will be very interesting."

"Why is it unbelievable?" Ichigo asked curiously. "He was my Sensei and he has been around me for a long time now…?"

"Well, for one the fact that I thought and everyone else thought that him and cat woman were an item. They may be cousins but that's only through marriage. They have no actual relation to one another. Also, he's good friends with your dad from what I've heard."

Ichigo cringed. "Don't remind me," he said frowning. "But I don't care. Kisuke and I decided tonight if others find out they find out and oh-well. I'm not letting Byakuya keep his hands full of our personal lives."

Renji laughed. "You hate to lose don't you?"

"I never lose," Ichigo said shortly.

"Exactly." They appeared in front of Ichigo's place. Two lights were on, one upstairs and the other down, Renji smirked. "See ya inside." He scaled the side of the building and slipped open Ichigo's window.

Ichigo stood there for how long he didn't know. But he knew he'd have to face up to it and go inside. He was exhausted, so much in one day. He thought shaking his head and gripping the door. When he entered, he was shocked at the silence. Usually, it was loud with his dad acting like an idiot, Karin abusing him, or the TV was really loud on Yuzu's favorite shows.

But what he didn't expect was to see all three of them gathered around the table pouring over a paper. His father was beaming and Karin was scrutinizing the paper.

Yuzu was sniffling. When they saw him, Yuzu squealed. "Is it true, Onii-chan?" She ran at him, hugging him around the waist.

He blinked. "What are talking about?" Ichigo asked as she clung to him while he walked.

"Dad told us something really interesting, Ichi-nii," Karin said with a smirk.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and turned to his giddy father. "What - did - you -" he paused, eyes going from narrow to wide in horror when he saw the paper. "What the hell is this!" he shouted ripping the paper from under his nose.

It was a list of names, male and female. Across the top was imprinted, 'Suspected Lovers'. "Wh- what?! Are you fuckin' crazy!"

"_Hey_, not so far with the language!" Isshin chastised. "Not around the girls and it's nothing, we're only curious and making speculation. It's a nice family thing to do together!" He clapped his hands. "So, how close are we?"

"It is not a nice family thing to do together. This is my personal life!" Ichigo snapped.

"Come on, Ichigo! Just a bit of fun, so is he or she on the list? You said you'd lean toward that way but you never gave me a definite answer, since it isn't Renji-san, we've compiled a list of all those possible."

Ichigo glared hard at his father and gazed at all the names. He didn't see Kisuke's name on the list anywhere. He actually started to feel amused but he didn't let them know that. Renji was leaning on the steps grinning from ear to ear. Ichigo could simply feel his happy-go-lucky reiatsu. "Why do you think it might be one of them?" He sagged down in the chair. "Explain your reasons, for each one on this damn list."

There was a grin; Karin stared at him in shock. "You sound a little calm, Ichi-nii."

Yuzu was sniffing. "Are you going to leave me Onii-chan?"

Ichigo hoisted her onto his knee and shook his head. "Of course not," he said holding her small waist.

"Well, the first one on the list, I figured would be Ishida Uryuu," Isshin said cheerfully.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, he's near your age and you have a lot in common. You work well together."

"We fight all the time."

"That's just tension," Isshin teased with a wiggle of his brows, setting Ichigo's stomach turning over.

"He's not bad looking," Karin admitted. "I think he would be able to keep up with you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No. It isn't Ishida," he said earnestly.

Karin picked up the paper. "Rukia?"

"Why?"

"You are always together when she's here. She stays here and it was rumoured that you and her take off together alone in school," Karin said proudly.

Yuzu thought about it. "I wouldn't mind Rukia-san. She's nice."

"No," Ichigo said shaking his head. Why was he finding this funny? For when they found out the truth, everything was really going to blow up. He suppose the only answer to that was he was bracing himself for the worst. The more they taunted him about it, the more it felt like Ichigo might be able to get away with it. He wasn't sure, but he would stick to this logic for now. Two people now knew and it was a matter of time before others would know.

Karin was shocked. "Really? Huh, that's odd."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, still staring at the list.

"How about that pretty little princess, Orihime Inoue?" Isshin queried. "Last I saw you two together, she was hanging on you."

Ichigo frowned. That last time was when he had gotten out of the Hollow world. "Is that the only reason?"

"How could you not like a pretty chickadee like her?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "No."

They were getting stumped now and Ichigo found it almost laughable.

"Surely it's not that massive boy you're such good friends with? Sado?" Isshin asked gulping.

Karin thought about this. "That's not a bad idea, dad. That big guy is always protecting Ichigo and he follows him wherever he goes. Is it him?"

Ichigo smacked his forehead on the table repeatedly. "Not Chad."

They continued to ask from Tatsuki to Keigo. Ichigo glared nastily at his father when he suggested that last one.

They were only halfway down the list. Some of the names, Ichigo didn't even remember who they belonged too. He sighed and threw the paper toward Karin. "You are completely and utterly wrong. His name is not even on the list."

"So it is a guy?" Karin asked.

"Uh huh," Ichigo murmured nudging Yuzu down and standing. "I'm going to bed, I have school tomorrow."

He left everyone even more curious than before. Yuzu was complaining in soft tones that someone was taking her brother away. Karin was insisting that she didn't know anybody. Isshin was unusually silent.

Renji was rolling with laughter on the bed and Kon was staring from one to the other. "What am I missing?"

Ichigo sighed and tossed his bag aside. "I think my dad is onto me now."

"Did you expect any less?" Renji snickered. "Oh, wow, this is going to be so much fun!"

Ichigo growled. "For you maybe, bastard. But not for me."

He sat on the end of the bed and leaned up with his head in his hands. At first, it had been a very good idea but now… Ichigo was feeling a little ill. He wouldn't change his mind no matter what happened, but that didn't stop the foreboding feeling, the fear of backlash.

Renji had stopped laughing and was staring with concern at his friend. He looked to the ceiling and then back to Ichigo. "You love him?" The question was soft, it wasn't meant to be a taunt or a joke. He was serious.

Ichigo tugged at his orange hair. "Yeah," he confessed.

Kon was blinking. "Huh, huh?"

"Then don't let it worry you," Renji said simply. "Don't let them win."

Ichigo smirked. He already knew that. But he appreciated the words nonetheless. "I won't change my mind. The only ones who can change it are Kisuke and I." But he still felt uncertain. How would this play out? He really didn't know.

(o)

"Aah, come on, Kisuke!" Yoruichi pleaded with a childish pout.

Kisuke was caught up in the middle of a very awkward situation. As far back as Kisuke could remember he and Yoruichi had been close. So close that it had been rumoured in Soul Society that the two would wind up bending the Noble Laws of Etiquette just to be together. They had at one time been connected at the hip and nearly impossible to separate.

But things were different. Yoruichi had always been a platonic friend and now she was a simple friend. Nothing more.

Yoruichi was bouncing like a school girl on the end of his bed, her cat like eyes shining with that playful air she always carried. "Please Kisuke, I don't want to sleep on the couch or on those stupid Tatami mats! We've slept together before, it's not like I'm going to be perverted. You're the pervert if I remember correctly," she said snickering.

"Not this time, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke said flatly.

"And why not?" Yoruichi asked frowning. "What has you so uptight Kisuke? You were never like this before! You never cared if I bunked with you for the night."

"Things are different now, Yoruichi-san. I can't allow you to sleep with me. If you would like, I could have Tessai get a bed for one of the guest rooms in the morning."

She sulked. "Man, you're no fun! I don't know what has gotten into you."

He didn't comment on that and continued to stand by the bedroom door with it wide open. He wanted to get to sleep, he was exhausted having worked on that tracer so early and he knew that he would wind up waking in the middle of the night, aware of how damn cold it was.

There was only one person he wanted to lay next to him.

"Perhaps, I'll sleep here anyway," she said smirking.

"Then I'll sleep elsewhere," Kisuke said simply and walked away with his cane and fan. "Good night, Yoruichi-san." He waved a hand over his head in a lazy carefree fashion.

"KISUKE!"

Kisuke kept walking, ignoring her protests.

He was about to make himself a cup of tea and grab a mat so that he could sleep in his office, when a tap at the shop door caught is attention. He could still hear Yoruichi calling for him, but he remained deaf to her. He whistled and hummed jovially as he walked through the darkened shop. The knock continued, harder this time.

"Ai, ai, one second!"

He opened the door to the cool night and for a brief second, he really wished he hadn't.

"Isshin-san!" Kisuke's voice betrayed everything he felt on the inside.

"Kisuke, we need to talk," Isshin said evenly. His eyes had a fire that Kisuke hadn't seen in a while.

This didn't bode well.

"KISUKE! I wasn't done talking to you, idiot," Yoruichi growled as she stormed through the door and then gasped, when she saw Isshin standing in the doorway. The two men were eye locked. "What is going on?"


	11. Chapter Ten: Point Blank

Chapter Ten

_**- Point Blank -**_

Severe silence, Kisuke opened the door fully, turned and headed back through. Yoruichi's eyes going from one to the other.

"Yoruichi-san, please go on to bed," Kisuke ordered softly.

She narrowed her gaze defiantly. "Kisu-"

"Not now, Yoruichi-san," he said in a calmer voice than he felt. He gazed into her dark eyes and she flinched as some of the hidden thick reiatsu he possessed was released in a dangerous warning. "_Please_."

"Fine," she said glancing once at Isshin, who had not taken his eyes off Kisuke's back. Instead of going back to Kisuke's private rooms, she went to the guest room next to Byakuya's.

"Tea, Isshin-san?"

"More like sake, if you have," Isshin said roughly.

Kisuke knew that this was going to be one exhausting conversation. He opened up a liquor cabinet underneath a china cupboard and withdrew a half a pint and grabbed two glasses. He led his old friend to his rooms.

They sat at a table, Isshin poured his own drink and then swallowed it all down in one go. Kisuke left his glass empty and waited for the man to blow up.

"It's either you or Shinji-san. There is no other person that it could possibly be and you had best hope that your answer pleases me," Isshin said coldly.

Kisuke crossed his legs and took off his hat and placed it aside. The tension was building in the room; Isshin's cheeks were flushed as he took the next two glasses of alcohol without consequence. "Isshin," Kisuke said dropping the honorific. "For the last two months give or take, I have been seeing your son."

Isshin gripped the glass and his eyes snapped closed. "You can't be…"

"Why not?"

"That's not possible!"

"Isn't it?" Kisuke asked softly. "Why do you say that Isshin? Is it because we're friends? What does it matter if it's me or Shinji-san? Is it all to do with age, Isshin?"

"You're my fuckin' friend, Kisuke! We grew up in Soul Society together, what the hell are you thinking?! He's sixteen-years-old!"

"I'm aware of his age, Isshin," he said carefully. "I know you are my friend, you're telling me things I am already aware of. Shinji-san is older than us technically, yet I don't hear your snarling over him? What is so bad about me, Isshin? I would never hurt your son."

He sneered. "I can't stand this. Why must you always meddle in everything? I let you train my son on good faith and then you turn around and take advantage of him? You do know it's illegal, right Kisuke?" he asked dangerously.

Kisuke knew that was coming. "I'm aware that in the human world, it is illegal with his current age. But are you really thinking about human life span Isshin?"

"You are too old, he is too young!" Isshin growled.

"Is that really how you see it?"

"You were my friend, Kisuke!"

"Yes, of course, I still am," Kisuke said earnestly. "But the fact of the matter is I love your son." Isshin brought his hands to his face and rubbed it fiercely. "In two years he'll be an adult in the human world, and then what will you do?"

Isshin narrowed his eyes. "You need to stay away from my son."

"I can't do that," Kisuke said point blank.

The man looked anything but pleased with his immediate response. Kisuke didn't move a muscle. The reiatsu inside of Isshin was rising dangerously. He was trying to keep hold of it and failing miserably. Isshin hadn't had his powers back for very long.

"Then I'll make him stay away from you."

Kisuke arched an eyebrow. "Do you really want to do that Isshin?"

Snarling, Isshin slapped his hand on the table. A lesser man would have jumped. "Don't tell me how to raise my son!"

"I'm not telling you anything, get yourself together," Kisuke snapped sharply. "I don't understand your logic at all Isshin. You would rather have Shinji-san involved with your son and it would be okay, but if I'm involved that's a hell no with a threat?"

"It's a big hell no, Kisuke. I don't have to tell you my reasons," Isshin said standing. "I'm his father! You have absolutely no right fooling around with my teenage son. I won't allow it."

"Okay, you are drunk," Kisuke observed. "You need to calm down, Isshin and think more rational-" Reflexively, he shot up Benihime who was still in her concealed cane-like form affectively blocking Isshin's drunken attack. The man was still in his gigai, what was he trying to do? "Go home, Isshin," the blond ordered lethally. "You don't want to make that mistake."

Isshin snarled at him. "You are a bastard, taking advantage of my son…"

He lowered his Zanpakuto and levelled the man with an icy stare. "Is that how you look at it?" he asked. "You don't know anything about our relationship, Isshin. You are being foolish."

"There is no goddamn relationship!" Isshin hissed. "There will not ever be one, you are to stay away from my son, do you hear me?!"

"No," Kisuke repeated. "Unless your son tells me to my face that he doesn't want to see me. You are his father, but Ichigo is his own person." Isshin's face blistered with red hot anger, but Kisuke simply moved across the room. "It's time you go home, Isshin, before your girls notice you are gone and drunk."

He had to block another drunken attack. His patience wearing thin each time. "Isshin, you can't handle me at full power when you're not drunk, don't try it," Kisuke warned. "You may Ichigo's father, but I will defend myself should you choose to attack."

Isshin blood shot eyes narrowed on Kisuke, he was breathing harshly and the reiatsu was nearly out of control. "Kisuke…" his voice was not his own.

"Don't speak Isshin. You've done enough damage."

Kisuke continued to stare back without so much as blinking. Isshin hadn't been this angry when the Grand Fisher took his wife. Actually, Kisuke was fairly sure that he'd never seen the man this aggressive.

Kisuke managed to get him to the front of the shop. Aware of the eyes that surrounded him from those that had awoken to the disturbance. Isshin whirled around and gripped Kisuke's night cloak. His eyes narrowing. "I've already lost my wife, Urahara Kisuke and I sure as hell am not going to lose my son. You stay the hell away from him…" he trailed off, the threat lingering in his voice. The implications, all of it.

Getting Isshin out the door without a black eye was hard but he managed and sighed as he double locked the shop. Kisuke hated to be arrogant, but if Isshin continued then he would have no choice but to go on the offence and there was a sharp reason why the Captain Commander still kept him close even while exiled and it had nothing to do with his merchandise as a shopkeeper.

There was a reason, why they didn't attempt to touch him when he went to the human world.

"Kisuke-"

Kisuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't - even - start," he said each word very carefully, enunciating them to get the picture across. "Yoruichi-san. Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it," he said coldly. His heart thumping. "I am sick and tired of people pestering me like I am some fucking child!" He turned and locked on the stunned woman. "Unless you really want to get something started, you will say not a word about Ichigo and me. It's not your business and surely isn't Isshin's no matter what he wants to think."

She gasped. "I- Ichigo?" she spluttered. "Yo-"

"Not a word, Yoruichi-san. Good night."

(o)

Ichigo knew as soon as his eyes opened to the stream of light from the early morning sun that it was going to wind up a chaotic day. For one, his eyes were burning as though he'd had no sleep whatsoever. His mind had been plagued all night long. He sighed and sat up, glaring at the closed closet door enviously. His roommate as snoring and he sounded happy.

"Bastard," he whispered rolling lethargically out of the bed and resigning himself to a day of school and whatever else was to come.

His father knew. Ichigo was drop dead sure of it. The feeling in his stomach told him and he never once doubted his instincts. Quickly dressing in his school uniform, he rushed to wash his face and mouth out.

He carded his hand through his gravity defying hair before heaving a rather intense sigh and grabbing his school bag. Everyone was downstairs. Yuzu beamed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Morning, Onii-chan!"

"Yuz, Karin," Ichigo paused as he reached for the toast and saw that his father was sitting quietly at the table, eyes looking a little droopy as though he'd had no sleep and he was clutching a cup of - coffee? Isshin never drank coffee. "Dad," he said slowly before tossing the toast down.

Yuzu handed him his favourite jelly with a beam. "Dad's a little out of it today! No idea what is wrong with him."

Ichigo didn't reply as Karin snorted. "Probably up all night trying to figure you out and is now resorting to caffeine."

At this, Isshin's head came up and he locked eyes with Ichigo. "I will not approve of this, Ichigo."

Ichigo paused in his movements of making breakfast. He didn't say anything. Yuzu and Karin were absolutely shocked by their father's tone of voice. Karin narrowed her gaze on her father before turning to Ichigo. "This isn't up for discussion. You stay away from that man."

"Ichi… dad?" Karin breathed.

Snapping out of his reverie, Ichigo realized his sisters were here and refused to say anything to get something started. He simply glared at his father before folding the pieces of toast together. "Onii-chan?" Yuzu whimpered. "What's wrong? Dad?"

Ichigo placed a hand on her head and rubbed it tenderly before turning away and walking by Karin and doing the same with her. He didn't say a word, nor did he let the anger he felt leak out as he ignored his father completely and left the house.

It took every bit of energy Ichigo possess to not destroy the first thing he saw, which happened to be a shivering Japanese maple. His mask was more fierce and dangerous than it had ever been and as soon as Ishida spotted him, the Quincy knew that joking was not permitted.

The usually cocky man didn't say a word, and Ichigo was glad. He'd hate to take his anger out on someone innocent. He had reframed from going off on his father around his sisters.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue squealed as she ran toward him, her hand waving in the air. He nodded but didn't speak. "What's wrong Kurosaki-kun?" she asked leaning into him.

"Inoue-san…" Ishida said slowly. "I don't think Kurosaki is in the mood to talk."

"Huh? Why?" she asked frowning. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo could hear a ringing in his ears behind Inoue's words and he closed his eyes briefly to make both go away.

If truth be told, he was on the verge of snapping.

Chad came up behind Ichigo, shadowing them all. He placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Inoue-san. We better get to class."

"But-"

"Inoue, please. Not now," Ichigo said his tone so frigid that Inoue flinched involuntarily. This time when Tatsuki and Keigo decided to try and be themselves, Chad stopped them in their place. He stepped in front of Ichigo at the same time Keigo ran at him, causing the short brown headed teen to hit a brick like body and fall on his butt.

"Not now, Asano-san," Chad said firmly.

"Eh?"

Tatsuki frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ichigo!?"

Ichigo didn't answer her and instead turned to Ishida. "Would you mind getting my school work for me?" he asked evenly. "I won't be able to attend class right now."

Ishida eyed him closely before giving a nod. "Yeah, I'll drop it by your house-"

"No need," Ichigo said shortly. "I won't be there. I'll come by sometime later. Thanks Ishida."

As he turned to leave, Ishida watched him, Inoue's questions going in one ear and out the other, while his senses focused on a humming reiatsu that disappeared with Ichigo. What was going on?

Ichigo wanted to laugh darkly as he walked through the streets, bag launched over his left shoulder. Who the hell did his dad think he was? Telling him to stay away, hah! It wasn't going to happen. That old man was senile and he had no idea why he was so furious anyway. It wasn't like Ichigo was seeing an Arrancar. It was Kisuke!

Urahara Shop loomed up ahead and it looked especially inviting from Ichigo's point of view. He was not surprised, when he saw Kisuke leaning against the open door. He was hatless and holding a cup of tea.

"I thought you would show up," Kisuke said softly with a smile.

Ichigo dropped his bag and stepped up in front of Kisuke. "I am sorry."

"For?" Kisuke asked taking a sip of his tea while never losing eye contact with Ichigo's warm brown eyes.

For a second, Ichigo didn't speak. "For all the trouble."

Kisuke smirked. "I'm used to trouble, Ichigo-chan," he said softly. "We knew all hell would break loose."

Ichigo leaned forward capturing Kisuke's lips tenderly. He cared not about who may be up and about in the shop or anyone that walked by. All Ichigo cared about was getting his feelings across.

Kisuke caressed Ichigo's lips, while sliding one arm around a thin muscled waist pulling him closer. Ichigo's hands gripped Kisuke's messy morning hair. The emotions were clear, the intensity of non existent words hung around them.

When they parted, Kisuke brushed a kiss to his cheek. "Your father graced me with his presence last night," he murmured.

Ichigo stiffened firmly and looked into Kisuke's eyes. "What did he say?" he asked worriedly.

"Typical stuff, I would guess. Threats, your age, and to never see you again."

Ichigo felt his stomach twirl and tumble, he wondered if he'd lose his breakfast over it. He looked away from Kisuke, his mask having come down and all his emotions flickered from one extreme to the other. "And-?"

It made Kisuke's heart ache simply to see it. "I told him no, my Ichigo-chan," he said placing the cup of tea to Ichigo's lips. "Take a drink, calm yourself."

Ichigo allowed Kisuke to hold the drink for him as he took a sip. His brown eyes were lost. "I really am sorry about that."

"We discussed this, Ichigo-chan; we already decided that we would let others find out on their own. I don't go back on my word."

Ichigo gave him one of those rare smiles, the type of smile he received only when they were alone. Kisuke felt like a ridiculous love sick high school kid for it. But he squeezed Ichigo closer. "Let's go in and talk more privately."

As Ichigo walked through, Kisuke turned fully to the vacant outside. "Eavesdropping doesn't suit you, Isshin," Kisuke said too low for his strawberry to hear. He closed the door and locked it sharply.

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked shrugging out of his school jacket.

"Tessai and the kids have gone to retrieve new supplies. Kuchiki-san is out for the day and Yoruichi-san has gone back to Soul Society," he answered watching Ichigo hungrily. He placed his tea down. Ichigo collapsed on the sofa lazily. He was angled where his head rested where the back of the couch met the arm. Kisuke smiled and skilfully caged Ichigo, one hand on the arm and the other above the strawberry's head.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and began to toy with Kisuke's robe sash.

"You should know, for the record," Kisuke said softly placing his knees on either side of Ichigo straddling but not exactly sitting on him. "I would never hurt you."

Ichigo scowled and yanked the sash. "I know that idiot! I don't care what dad or anyone else says. They won't change my mind, ever."

"I wanted it said here and now, Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo raised his chin up and kissed his lover's speaking lips, his finger tips grazing up and down the bare chest toward his naval. Kisuke groaned into Ichigo's mouth, his tongue rubbing together and suckling on the bottom lip with his usual greedy hunger.

It seems that no matter how many times, Kisuke drank Ichigo in, he could never tire or get enough. This teen was a dangerous dose of heroine. He didn't even know half the things he was doing until he had already done it. Ichigo had tugged him down and expertly flipped them so that Kisuke was on the couch and Ichigo was on top, them lovely fingers twisting and taunting his nipples as they assaulted each other with sexual demands.

Kisuke knew they couldn't do too much here. Not right now, even though his burning libido was telling him different things. He curled his fingers around Ichigo's outer thighs and ran up his form with a steady soothing touch. "Ichi-?" Kisuke breathed. "We shouldn't do this here…"

Ichigo chuckled against his mouth, grinning mischievously. "How many times have I said that only to wind up ass first in your lap?"

He had a point, Kisuke thought. He groaned lowly when Ichigo taunted him by grinding down against his groin. He was so classically evil, Kisuke's mind practically cooed. He pushed his hands up under the untucked white shirt meeting the warmth of Ichigo's tan skin beneath the pads of his fingers. He tugged him down so their chests were touching and sank his tongue into Ichigo's moist and delicious mouth.

They were so heated that neither wanted to stop, but unfortunately both knew they had no choice but to calm down. Kisuke wanted nothing more than to drag Ichigo to his bedroom, lock the door, and throw him on the mattress, and refuse to leave until they'd thoroughly fucked. He was in a heavenly sort of misery. He had Ichigo's body on top of him, both of them hard and flushed and yet, they were going to do nothing.

Ichigo's thoughts were bordering Kisuke's though they differ in the way that Ichigo couldn't believe that he actually wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be under Kisuke. Ichigo had always thought of himself as the top in a relationship if he were to be with a guy. But this… this was different. Ichigo wanted Kisuke in him. He wanted all of that man and the feeling of want burned him deeply.

He kissed his lover once more. "I'm going to change," Ichigo said softly and regrettably slipped off Kisuke's body.

Kisuke groaned again, his body twitching. "Can I come to watch?"

Ichigo chuckled huskily. "Why ask?"

The man ungracefully rolled to the side, hair flying in his gray eyes, and toppled off the sofa as he tried to grab Ichigo who was just out of reach. The chuckle turned into a full blown laugh from Ichigo as he walked over and held out his hand.

Kisuke blushed attractively and took his hand. "Not fair! You were too far."

Ichigo clucked his tongue at Kisuke before leaving the man to stare dazedly at him.

After being molested for a whole hour, Ichigo was nibbling on a packet of rice crackers. He was leaning against the kitchen counter in denim blue jeans that sat low and a dark green tank.

Kisuke was making tea, when Tessai and them came back. "ICHI is here!" Ururu squealed running with a bag under her arms.

"He's not that great," Jinta grumbled coming in behind her.

Tessai grumbled. "Boss, they were out of the Quincy Particles."

"Is it true, is it true, Ichi?" Ururu squealed running over and peering up at him innocently.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Depends, what is that?" he asked casually placing a rice cracker to her mouth making her beam and open her mouth for it. He resisted laughing at her. She was just like Yuzu not him. Kisuke smirked behind a box of Soul Candy.

"Mmm, thank you Ichi!" She rocked back and forth swinging her arms.

"What is true?"

Jinta grumbled. "You and the boss!"

Tessai thwacked Jinta on the head, getting a gasp and an, 'ow.'

"That is not your business, Jinta-kun," Tessai said sharply.

"Ai, ai! It's okay. It's out now," Kisuke said smiling.

Ururu was bouncing up and down. "Which means you're staying forever!" She bowled him over with a hug nearly knocking him off the counter and onto the floor, if he hadn't grabbed her and his balance in time.

"Of course, Ururu," he said patting her gently on the head.

Jinta was giving Ichigo the evil eye and when no one was looking and Tessai had gone out to get the rest of the merchandise, the teen threw a cracker at him, causing it to bop him in the nose. Jinta growled.

Ururu giggled and ran to his other side to hide. Ichigo moved off the counter, passed by, placed a hand on Jinta's head, and nearly knocked him on the floor. He loved teasing the brat, considering how many times he teased Ururu and then a year and a half ago in that damn hole. Ichigo was never going to forget that.

"HEY! You bully!"

"Look whose talkin'," Ichigo teased. "Are these _good_ Soul Candy?"

"Should be, no more Kon reincarnates. Want one?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose. "Nah, I don't want it," he grumbled. "I don't like the thought of having anyone inside of me." A slight chuckling sound drew his attention and he looked over to see his lover shaking, fan held in front of his face. The fan lowered, but the impish smile remained.

His mind instantly replayed what he'd just said, and he snapped his head to the side, hoping to hide the blush. "Perverted bastard," he muttered.

Kisuke grinned. "Ai, I shall confess, Ichigo," he hummed passing by and heading into the shop area.

Ichigo glared but it had no venom. Ururu was looking at them curiously while Jinta scowled. "Of all people, why you?"

"I'm special that's why brat."

"Ulgh, you are not! You live to make my life hell," Jinta groused.

Ichigo smirked. "I'm sure going to try, kiddo, it's a hell of a lot of fun and I owe you a whole lot."

Jinta turned a violent shade of maroon and crossed his arms. "Stupid carrot!"

"Punk," Ichigo taunted as Byakuya swept through the room.

"Why are you nice to her?!" Jinta complained. "She bullied you too!"

Ururu squeaked. "You made me!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo asked as Ururu moved in closer. "She's cuter," he said simply. "How could anyone bully that?!" he said pointing to the pigtailed girl.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow.

"Eh, hey Byakuya, want some tea?" Ichigo asked lazily

"I would, thank you," he said stiffly.

Ichigo had forgotten all about going back home, he even temporarily forgot about his incensed father as he had dinner with Kisuke and the others. Even Byakuya was more pleasant than usual.

All formalities were dropped and Ichigo shouldn't have been surprised that Tessai would accept them without a single word and Ururu was over the moon about them.

Renji dropped by and he too stayed for dinner.

There was a knock at the door halfway through. "I'll get it!" Ururu squeaked and jumped up before rushing through the room.

Kisuke and Ichigo exchanged glances. "It's not him," the former said.

Ichigo nodded. His reiatsu identifying sucked unless it was Kisuke's.

"Ichi! It's Ishida-san!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Ishida?" he moved from the table and went to the door to see the Quincy standing there with a folder. "Hey Ishida."

"Kurosaki, your homework," he said handing it to him. "It's all due Monday. Don't be stupid and forget."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yah, alright thanks," he said riffling through it briefly and squinted at the words. Too small, he'd have to examine it later. He closed it back. "How did you know I was here?"

"This is the only place you would be. I also figured it out a few days ago." Ishida said smirking in his know-it-all cocky fashion.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Oh? I kind of suspected if anyone would realize it, it would be you. But how?"

"Your bracelet. No one else is intelligent enough to create such an efficient item."

"Still isn't evidence, he is my Sensei as well." Ichigo leaned against the door.

"True," Ishida said reaching out to take Ichigo's wrist. "However, Kurosaki, why would he waste so much time making sure it was -" he paused briefly. "_Pretty?"_

Ichigo scowled but it was pointless. He then smirked. "Want to come in and eat?"

"No, I have to get back." He rolled his eyes. "My - _father_," he said grimacing visibly, "wants to have dinner."

"Have fun," Ichigo taunted.

"Right," Ishida nodded and then arched an eyebrow at the little girl who was still leaning into him. She blushed and hid behind Ichigo. He smirked. "Something else, Kurosaki, I tell you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, you bastard," he said slamming the door.

Ururu giggled. "He's kinda cute," she admitted.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Really? I guess for a four eyed annoying Quincy, he could be."

Back in the dining room, Ichigo and Ururu took their seat. The folder sliding between him and Kisuke. "Missed work," he said seeing Renji's curiosity.

(o)

"Aren't you going to start your homework?" Kisuke asked coming through with some tea.

They were all in the sitting room. Ichigo was laying on his stomach on the floor. Ururu was sitting happily on his back while watching an anime cartoon with Jinta who was parked near Renji. The two got along well. Tessai kept nodding off in the armchair and Kisuke sat on the floor in front of Ichigo.

"I can't," Ichigo said quietly as he took the offered cup.

"Why?" Kisuke asked.

"I can't read it," he grunted and handed the tea to Ururu who squeaked. "Don't spill it on me," he said over his shoulder.

"I won't Ichi!"

Kisuke winced when it shook in her hand and he reached out to hold it steady. "Don't watch and drink at the same time, Ururu-chan," he chastised gently.

Ururu blushed. "Sorry Kisuke-san."

Ichigo took his tea back and placed it down. Kisuke picked up the folder and flipped through it. "Most of this is Algebra," he stated. He held a sheet of paper to Ichigo's face, the teen leaned in and nodded.

"I'll do it later," he said picking up the packet of rice crackers Kisuke brought. He loved these things.

It was this scene that Yoruichi walked in on that night. Her eyes went wide as Kisuke and everyone looked up at her. "Yoruichi-san! Hio!"

She seemed to be overwhelmed with shock. Her gaze going from Ichigo on the floor, to Kisuke in front of him, and Ururu planted on Ichigo's back like she was his daughter while Kisuke oversaw her whenever she went for a drink of Ichigo's tea.

It was the most strange and hurtful sight she'd ever seen. She hung back watching each of them as Kisuke patted the seat behind him. "Come sit! Take a break from Soul Society!" Kisuke said cheerfully.

None of the cold hard anger she had seen last night was absent. She hesitantly took a seat on the sofa, instantly feeling like an outsider. … she wasn't apart of this she wasn't apart of them. It was too family oriented. Even Renji seemed to fit in there somewhere. Jinta had his head against Renji's forearm about to fall asleep and the tattooed Vice Captain grunted a couple times before leaving him be.

Tessai was like some old uncle dozing off and snoring every so often.

It was… beautiful.

Byakuya walked through, his head down slightly and his eyes clear of all emotion.

"Yo!" Ichigo raised his hand in a careless wave.

"Bout time Kuchiki-san!" Kisuke said beaming.

"I had a report to tend to," said Byakuya. He gave Yoruichi a brief glance and curled his lip before taking a seat in the armchair nearest Renji and Jinta. His eyes fell on the television and expressed a moment of interest and curiosity before disappearing again.

Ururu bounced up and handed him a new cup of tea, "Here you go, Kuchiki-san!"

"Thank you Ururu-chan," Byakuya said as she giggled and went back over and sat on Ichigo who gave an undignified oomph.

"Sit down easier, why don't you?" Ichigo grumbled.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to squeeze.

Kisuke chuckled behind his fan.

Yoruichi couldn't believe the sight before her. Everyone was relaxed, even the uptight bastard who obeyed all the rules seemed to relaxed marginally, not that you could tell if you were a normal observer.

She turned back to Ichigo as Kisuke handed her a cup of tea with milk in it as she liked. While his face was perfectly masked, she could see a small glint in his eyes and when he raised his head and locked gazes with her, she searched him.

This concept was strange, she had known about Kisuke's mild affections for Ichigo over a year ago. She caught it and warned him. Ichigo had enough to deal with, without having to worry about his Sensei who was far older, having feelings for him.

Had she been wrong in her deductions? Did Ichigo actually feel the same way that Kisuke felt? How was it even possible? A thousand questions and she had no answer. She was actually afraid of asking in fear of Kisuke's quiet temper.

The more she searched his eyes, the more she found some of the no answers. Yes, yes Ichigo could feel the same way and he did.

Quietly she put her tea down and then she whacked Kisuke in the head, getting a snort of amusement from Ichigo as he watched Kisuke blink and peer up at her innocently. "Yes, Yoruichi-san?"

She glowered. "I suppose, I approve. But if you hurt him, I'm going to kick your ass!"

Ichigo blinked, Ururu looked over in wonderment. Renji snickered and Byakuya glanced briefly at them. Kisuke blushed. "Why Yoruichi-san, why ever would I hurt my Ichigo-chan?"

"Kisuke!" Ichigo hissed as Renji barked in laughter and Yoruichi smirked.

"Well… I guess…" She trailed off and Ichigo glared at the blond who winked.

"You bastard."

(o)

Ichigo quietly walked through the door at half past eleven that night. He stepped into the front door, flipped on the lights and then slipped on his glasses and began to go through his folder. Kisuke had made markings on blank sheets of paper giving him all the shortcuts to the equations. He needed to get started on it. He didn't want to spend Sunday working his ass off.

He dropped the folder to the table and sat down. Going upstairs would mean Renji and Kon peering at him while he tried to concentrate. That wasn't happening.

Ichigo was finishing the first page while glancing back at Kisuke's notes every so often when he heard a rough cough.

His head shot up, glasses coming off at the same time. Isshin was standing in the doorway, fully clothed.

"You defied my orders," Isshin said quietly.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and tucked his glasses back into their place. "Did you really think I would listen to a stupid demand such as that?" he asked coolly. He was trying to keep his temper reined in. He could feel it bubbling beneath the surface but there was no need to cause a scene and wake his sisters.

"You don't know Urahara Kisuke like you think you do, Ichigo!" Isshin said sharply. "He's too old for you and you're too young."

"How so?" Ichigo snapped. "Kisuke's age makes no difference and what of my age? What does it matter when it's my feelings."

"You are too young to know how you feel!" he growled. "I won't have you fooling around with that man."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. How dare he say something like that. Slowly, Ichigo rose from his place and closed his folder. "I think for once dad you are out of line." The barely concealed anger began to leak out, his eyes lit up and he could feel Hichigo inside snarling and growling in fury. The Hollow had been so calm for so long. Ichigo had almost forgotten about him.

Isshin rushed up to his son and grabbed his shirt. "Don't back talk me, Ichigo. This isn't open for discussion."

Ichigo jerked away from his father. "You're right it isn't open for discussion because I'm not going to listen to a word you say. You're wasting your energy." He turned for his room when he was yanked back sharply.

"I am your father Ichigo!"

"Yes, you're my father but you're not my keeper," Ichigo growled. "It's my life dammit! You never cared about it before so why start now?" he threw back.

"Because, I know what you're doing is stupid! Urahara Kisuke will get you killed!" he shouted. "He's a dangerous man and I won't have you associating with him like that!"

"Have you lost your damn mind? What the hell is wrong with you dad?" Ichigo demanded.

"You think you know Urahara?" Isshin laughed darkly. "You sure about that? That man is a bundle of damn secrets. He's sly and manipulative and you have absolutely no idea what you are getting into. You cannot trust that man!"

"How the hell do you know what he has and hasn't told me?" Ichigo roared. His face was beat red and it was a wonder that Hichigo hadn't taken over. He felt lethally angry. "You have no idea what goes on between him and I!"

Isshin roared in fury and slammed his hands onto the table, cracking it right down the middle. "There is no you and him! Don't you ever say that!" he spat.

"First you undermine my feelings and now you're telling me what is and what isn't. You're a fucking hypocrite! If it was anyone else you wouldn't care, and secrets? You want to talk about hidden secrets you asshole?" Ichigo challenged. "How about a former Captain of the Gotei 13 pretending to be a fuckin' dumb ass idiot father ignorant of what his son had become one night due to some goddamn hollow decided that eating our souls would be a good late night snack because of our reiatsu! YOU KNEW that I was a Shinigami, you knew about Rukia and you knew about Kon…. Kisuke trained me and what did you do, dad? Hm? Hide behind your goddamn idiot mask."

There was a crash, Isshin had reacted and the lamp beside the table was knocked off when he grabbed Ichigo by the throat and slammed him sharply against the wall causing a family picture to go crashing. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again! I am your father and this is my house and what I say goes!"

Ichigo gasped for air, "Y- your house?" He laughed darkly. "Get the fuck off me, you bastard!" he shifted and then shoved his elbow into his father's rib sending him flying back to the table. This was no play fighting. The fighting involved now was thriving on anger and testosterone. One man's pride versus another. Anger upon anger.

Ichigo had only ever had one type of fight like this with his dad and they both came out with bruises.

Isshin growled and advanced. He took Ichigo once again by the shirt dragging him close. "I will not have you whoring yourself about for some man you know nothing about!"

"You dare-" Ichigo hissed. "You fucking dare… you crossed the line Isshin," he said icily. "You get your hands off me right now. What kind of father are you to say something like that about your son?" He was no longer yelling, no longer snarling. He was beyond angry now. There weren't even proper words to describe it and Hichigo was tugging on him, pushing his reiatsu forth until the bracelet around his wrist began to crack. "You're a fucking pathetic excuse, if this is how you treat me because of something you don't like."

_Crack! _

Ichigo hit the wall, his sight went black, a ringing in his ears developed, and the side of his face split into pain as the strike vibrated and hum below his left eye. From the ring on Isshin's left finger, he was also cut causing the blood to slowly leak out. He was completely knocked-for-six. Everything going in and out of focus quickly.

"You will stay away from him," Isshin said coldly. "This is for your own good son! I will not have you ruined because of him."

Ichigo struggled up, his left eye closing as he got control of his limbs. He shifted, feeling a bit sore from hitting the wall so many times. His gigai wasn't as durable as his spirit form and he could feel the pain seeping around all over. He ignored his father's deep breathing and gathered his things.

It was when he turned toward the stairwell that he saw his sisters huddled on a step. Yuzu with Karin's arms wrapped around her. Karin's eyes were wide and she too was shaken.

"Oh girls…" Isshin breathed as soon as he saw what Ichigo was seeing.

Ichigo's face fell and everything inside of him shattered. They should have heard or seen any of that. "Kurosaki Isshin," he said suddenly getting his father's attention. "You are to stay the hell away from me."

* * *

A/N: I can't recall how many times I've seen my dad and brother fight. Haha and no Isshin is not being unreasonable and I love Isshin. But sometimes guys can be dunderheads, even fathers by going to far. Especially when emotions and pride get in the way. Dumb guys =D

Also, I've went over this story twice and spent 14 hours writing the darn thing. Haha. Thanks to Kamerreon for helping me sort out some things and rewrite a few sentences that were awkward.


	12. Chapter Eleven: State of Being

Chapter Eleven

_**- State of Being -**_

Ichigo was able to talk Yuzu and Karin back to their bedrooms. Karin was staring at him with concern while Yuzu sobbed against him.

"It's alright, we're guys. We're going to fight," Ichigo said touching Karin's pale cheek.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin murmured touching the side of his eye making him flinch. "Are you alright?"

To see Karin so frightened bothered him immensely. "I'm fine, I've had worse from Hollows, believe me," Ichigo said as Yuzu continued to cling to him.

"Who is it that dad is so upset about?" Karin asked as Ichigo closed the bedroom door.

"Urahara Kisuke," Ichigo answered.

Karin stared at him. "Why would he be so mad about that?" she asked in confusion. "he's actually really nice."

"Beats me," Ichigo said trying not to think about it lest he get angry again. Yuzu didn't want to leave him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Onii-chan! Why were you fighting dad?"

"Stupid reasons, Yuzu. Don't worry about it," he comforted. He could kill his father for waking them. They should have taken this outside. It was times like these that Ichigo wished he had that dumb bunny memory modifier of Rukia's. He sat on Yuzu's bed and she crawled childishly into his lap. He sighed, ignoring the stinging pain in his face and wrapped his arms around her and then Karin slid onto his side. "Seriously, no harm done."

Karin frowned and lay her head against her brother. Ichigo held both of them until they fell asleep. He first tucked Yuzu in before he scooped Karin up in his arms and gently lay her down in his bed. He looked over at the door to see Renji standing there, his hair was down and he was wearing some of Ichigo's pyjamas.

"You alright?" Renji asked in concern.

"Fine," he said tucking his little sister's arm under the blanket. "A little pissed off but I'll survive."

Kon came bounding over and Ichigo picked him up. "You are to stay with Yuzu," he said dropping him on the girl's bed.

"Alright." Kon didn't even argue.

Ichigo wiped the dried blood with the back of his hand and left the room, closing the door lightly. "I'm out of here Renji, you can take my bed if ya want. I can't sleep here," he murmured quietly. He grabbed some school clothes and a few simple things. He already had quite a few lazy wear at Kisuke's. He pushed open the window.

Renji sighed. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo," he said heavily.

"Yah, see ya Renji."

-

Kisuke was had just laid down for bed that night, he was rather disgruntled at the emptiness of his bed when a thick ravenous fold of reiatsu caught his attention. It was close by and it was angry but it wasn't dangerous. Quickly, he got up and headed to the front of the shop. He was met by Byakuya who was fully dressed as well as Tessai.

"It's fine, it's Ichigo," Kisuke said waving them back to bed.

"I thought you masked his reiatsu?" Byakuya asked.

"I did," he answered.

The two soon went back to bed, but Kisuke caught the brief flicker of concern on the Captain's emotionless face. Kisuke opened the door as the teen approached.

"What happened?" Kisuke asked softly. He frowned when he saw a bruise on his lover's cheek.

"Dad happened," Ichigo scowled. "We fought and scared the shit out of my sisters, I couldn't stay there any longer."

"You don't have too, Ichigo-chan." Kisuke pulled him closed and cupped the side of his cheek tenderly. "It'll heal up."

"Yeah, I'm just sore, this damn gigai," Ichigo said shifting his shoulders. "Not durable enough to get thrown around."

Kisuke's frown deepened. Did Isshin think that lowly of him? To harm his son in an effort to stop them? He kissed Ichigo softly. "Let's heal that and go to sleep. You have to be tired."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm exhausted," he said sliding an arm around Kisuke's waist. "That bastard had some nerve too!" he ground out coldly. "Some of the things he said…"

"What did he say?" Kisuke asked as he flipped on the lights in the kitchen.

"He began with; I don't know how I feel, I'm too young, and all these other stupid excuses about how you have secrets, you're dangerous, and to top it all off he resorted to calling me a whore," he said darkly.

Kisuke paused. Did he just hear that right? Unintentionally, his reiatsu flared.

Ichigo jerked in surprise at the lash out and gazed up at Kisuke to see the man not very happy. "He was just being an ass," Ichigo said waving it off.

Kisuke however couldn't wave it off, not something like that. "That gives him absolutely no right," he said with strained calmness. He placed the tea down in front of Ichigo and sat next to him and used his Demon Arts to heal the bruise and cut. Ichigo grazed his hand up Kisuke's bare arm and clasped it round his wrist. Smiling softly, Kisuke pressed a kiss to where the bruise had once been. "Let's go to bed."

"Happily," Ichigo said with exhaustion. "I was tired when I came home and it didn't help that he was a being a total ass."

Ichigo stripped out of his shirt and flung it to the side once they were in the bedroom. Kisuke pressed a tender kiss to Ichigo's bare shoulder and neck.

A sigh of pure relief swallowed Ichigo whole as he crawled into the comfortable bed and Kisuke's arms circled around him, drawing him close into his bare chest. He smiled allowing his features and all to relax as he squeezed Kisuke's hand. "Thank you Kisuke," Ichigo whispered eyes closing on their own.

"For what?" Kisuke asked pressing his lips to the teen's ear.

"For letting me fall in love with you," he breathed.

"That's not hard to do when it's the same, Ichigo-chan," Kisuke said holding him close. He knew that Ichigo wasn't the type of person to tell how he felt, not even to him and to say such now meant that Ichigo was really truly affected by his father's callous words.

Damn Isshin! If there was a problem, the man should have came to him, not to his son. Especially using such profanities as that. He watched Ichigo fall asleep in his arms and he soon fell asleep as well with his face buried in Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo grudgingly awoke at eight thirty the next morning for school. He had no choice but to go considering he had already missed twice that week. He shifted and smiled at Kisuke who was completely out of it. He kissed him on his soft motionless lips before slipping out of bed and finding one of his uniforms in the man's closet.

He left the room and found the bag he brought last night sitting atop of the kitchen counter still. He searched through it and pulled out a folder with delayed homework. Half of the equations were answered. He sat at the table with a cup of warmed up tea and a packet of rice crackers for breakfast.

He was there for about ten minutes before a shadow consumed him, he peered up to see Byakuya looking down at him, his face as stoic as ever but his eyes held a strange glint.

"Your second answer is wrong," he said causing Ichigo to look down.

"Yeh, Kisuke's short-cuts didn't cover this," he said waving his hand. "I'm so behind."

"Why don't you accept to become a Captain then, Kurosaki-san?" Byakuya asked sitting next to him.

"I thought about it," he said earnestly. "I always said I'd like to keep the option open. But I would feel like I was betraying Shinji and them if I agree without them being all for it."

"You care much for your friends, don't you? You would sacrifice your happiness for them?"

"Of course," Ichigo said. "They're worth it. Solitude is all fine and well but having no one around ever simply sucks."

"Even if it means solving your arrangement with your father?"

Ichigo didn't ask how he knew, considering the man's Lieutenant had heard everything last night. "My dad is just going to have to deal with it. He can bitch, moan, and call me whatever he damn well likes but he isn't going to change my mind."

Another flicker passed through Byakuya's eyes. He was quiet a moment and then. "You are an interesting person, Kurosaki."

Ichigo snorted and pushed his paper aside. "Am I?" He stood and cleaned out the tea. "I have to get to school," he said sighing. "See you later Byakuya."

He met his friends outside of the school. Ishida gave him a nod, Inoue stared at him before turning her attention away to Tatsuki who eyed him curiously.

"I went by your house this morning," she said and Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Your dad acted really weird and slammed the door in my face…"

Everyone turned. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Should have kicked him in the nuts for me," he said heading into the school.

Ishida frowned. "He didn't take it well, I see?"

Ichigo laughed humourlessly. "That is an understatement," he drawled slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Ishida-kun, do you know?" Inoue asked in shock. "And you haven't told us?"

"It isn't my business," Ishida said shortly. "If you want to know ask Kurosaki."

They looked to him. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter now anyway," he said dropping into his seat. "Dad knows and hates it and so who cares if others knows? It's Kisuke."

"Who?" Inoue and Tatsuki queried at the same time.

"I thought as much," Chad of all people said with a nod.

"Whose that?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Kisuke?" he repeated. The dumb look on her face was too much. How could she not know? "Urahara Kisuke!"

She gasped. "Him!?" she shrieked in shock. "B- but he's your Sensei!"

"So?"

"He's older than you!"

"So?"

Tatsuki frowned. "You mean the blond guy who tricked us with Karakura Risers?"

Ichigo snorted. "Can't believe you fell for that," he said quickly dodging a swing from Tatsuki. "But yes, it's him and if I hear a word out of your mouths, I'm going to ignore you."

Inoue's lip trembled as she turned and went to her seat, while Tatsuki sighed before following. Chad and Ishida shrugged.

Ichigo was pleased that he got all this out of the way. Now they knew and he didn't have to hide anymore. As usual the teacher reprimanded him for his lack of attendance but was pleased that he did the work she supplied them.

As lunch rolled around, Ichigo observed everyone around him as well as his friends. It was one of the first times he actually paid attention. They were all talking, laughing, and being carefree. Ichigo somehow didn't feel as though he were apart of them and to be truthfully honest he didn't want to be.

He didn't belong in school, Byakuya and Shinji were right, he was technically no longer human even if his mother had been and this was all a waste of time and energy. It was a façade he had made to hide from his family and friends but they all knew so what was the point in continuing this?

However, he didn't want to get trapped in Soul Society and their primitive laws. He didn't want another old man trying to dictate him. That was the last thing he wanted. So, what was he to do?

When school was over, Ichigo went by the house to see his sisters and grab a few items. When Yuzu saw Ichigo her arms went around him in a tight hug. "Onii-chan!" she practically wailed.

He winced, her tiny arms could really squeeze he thought lifting her up and setting her on his hip.

Karin walked slower but he could see the distress on her pale features. "Ichi-nii?"

"I came by to see how you guys were," he said heading upstairs. "I need to grab a few things."

"Are you leaving us again?" Yuzu asked her bottom lip trembling.

"I'll be at Urahara Kisuke's if you need me," he told them.

"Can we come over?" Yuzu asked resting her head against his shoulder. "Please? We miss you Onii-chan!"

Karin simply followed her hand clasped on the jacket of his school uniform.

"Of course you can."

"Dad's been a real ass," Karin said softly. "He's so riled up, but he apologized this morning."

Ichigo shrugged. "He apologized for what you had to hear and I am sorry as well," he said as Kon peaked up from where he lay.

Karin cringed as though remembering last night was not something on her list of things to do. Yuzu whimpered at the memory and clenched her arms around his neck. Ichigo left a messy note saying he'd have them home by dark before leaving the house.

Ururu was over the moon when Ichigo appeared with Karin and Yuzu and while they went out back to play with a grumbling Jinta tagging along, Ichigo found Kisuke sitting around the table with all the Vizards, Byakuya, Renji, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and a long white haired man with a handsomely pale face. He was thin and looked a little sickly, like the type of beautiful man a person would drop everything just to take care of. One of the three oldest in the Gotei 13 even though he didn't look it, Ukitake Jyuushiro. Rukia's Captain.

"Hey… what's up?" Ichigo asked turning immediately to Kisuke whose fan fluttered in front of his mischievous face.

"Discussions," Shinji answered scooting down, he'd been conveniently sitting next to Kisuke for the purpose of saving a spot. "Squeeze in Ichigo! This concerns you too."

"Hello Kurosaki-kun," Ukitake said with a wide smile.

"Hey Ukitake-san. What are you discussing?" he asked taking his seat.

"A way to please everyone," Ukitake said kindly.

"Really?"

"It's not lookin' so good for ya, all!" Hiyori said crossing her arms. She had the ever present scowl on her face making her look childishly sinister.

Soi Fon was staring disgustedly at Hiyori, while Lisa was pretended to pay no attention to the meeting and held up her Manga book so Ichigo could see. "Latest in the volume!"

"I'll check it out later."

Rose and Love were sitting side by side swirling their teas and Kensei was looking anything but pleased. Hachi was the only one who remained apart, not that he was left out but he wasn't good at making decisions. Mashiro was bored and kept poking Kensei until he grabbed her wrists nearly pinning her to the floor and then she would make a perverted comment getting him going.

It was the usual Vizard style group, Ichigo thought mildly amused. It was funny to see Soi Fon looking as though she were about to scream and Byakuya eyeing them distastefully.

"We think it would be beneficial if we could all somehow work together."

"But not under your authority," Kensei said coolly.

"It would be unfair to the other Gotei 13 if you were exempted from the rules, you know," Soi Fon said darkly. "The rules have been put there for a reason and it is our job as the Gotei 13 to uphold those rules whether we like them or not."

"And this is where we come to a head," Shinji explained mockingly. "Not all of us feel the same way, considering all of your rules let Aizen slide by with only very few knowing the truth. Your rules caused discrimination and a nasty lack of respect for a person's life and rights. I would know, I was the third squad captain," he reminded. "I was the captain when you were an itty bitty brat following catwoman like a puppy!"

Soi Fon growled, her face flushing a bright glowing red. Yoruichi sighed and slapped the table to get everyone's attention. "Come now, no fighting!" she groused. "We have to discuss this like adults."

"Says kitty woman!" Mashiro chirped tugging a lock of her green hair.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and ignored that comment.

As everyone began to argue and bicker completely ignoring Yoruichi's words, Ichigo turned to see Kisuke staring at him. He flicked his fan so that only Ichigo could see his mouth and his fan hid the side of his face the rest. "It's been on-going for three hours," Kisuke said rolling his eyes.

"Ukitake-san and Yoruichi-san allowing it?"

Kisuke chuckled silently. "More like they can't control it. Did you see your father?" he then asked while everyone was preoccupied with themselves.

"No, I left a note," Ichigo mouthed. He slipped his hand over Kisuke's knee. He needed some form of contact to ease his stress.

Kisuke smiled slightly, his hand falling to land on Ichigo's. It was under the table so no one was any wiser. Not that either of them cared anymore. It was all out and no one else matter.

"How about a completely separate division?" Ichigo finally spoke up causing everyone to turn to him.

He almost cringed.

"What do you mean Kurosaki-kun?" Ukitake asked intrigued.

"Well, if we can't agree on these rules then how about a whole new Division? Like a Vizard's Division, which would include all of us being apart of Soul Society yet at the same time we do not."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Soi Fon sneered.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Ukitake said thoughtfully.

"Ukitake-san?" Soi Fon frowned.

"We're different to begin with," Ichigo explained. "There's enough of us to make a separate division. That way we could work with you and also follow our own rules. It would be similar to the Zero Division except we would be on hand. We could come up with a contract that would please everyone. You need to look at this from both point of views not just the Gotei 13. They have no right to have the final say in our decisions."

Soi Fon opened her mouth to protest but Yoruichi placed a hand on it. "You know they won't agree to that," she insisted. "Not even Yamamato-sama would be up for it."

"Then you could tell them to shove it," Hiyori barked. "I like what orange here says! It's a good idea and one we can all eventually agree upon, ya bastards!" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the name for hime. He'd choke her if he weren't in certain company.

"How da-" She began to rise, her fists clenched.

"Soi Fon sit," Yoruichi ordered and she plonked back down with red tinted cheeks.

"_Woof, woof,_" Shinji barked causing Ichigo to snort behind his hand and the small Captain to growl. "_Exactly_," he said grinning too wide.

"I believe the childish games should be ending here," Byakuya said for the first time. "Ukitake-san, I think you ought to report this back to the Captain Commander and see what he has to say about this plan."

Ukitake nodded. "I will."

Yoruichi sighed. "He's not going to agree to this. But I guess you could try."

"If he doesn't we will have no part of Soul Society at all," Shinji said flatly.

Kensei gave a firm nod. "We won't be suckered back into this."

"You say that like Soul Society are the bad guys!" Soi Fon snapped.

"So what if we are?" Shinji asked. "Give us a reason to think differently, _Sparky_."

"Grrr… why you -"

"It would still leave the Captain's positions open," Renji brought up.

Yoruichi placed her chin on her palms, while her elbows were propped up. "What do you say Kisuke?"

Kisuke hummed. "I do suppose I could think about it," he said lazily. "It all depends on this Vizard's Division that Ichigo suggested. I will back the Vizards up one hundred percent as will Tessai."

Ukitake looked excited, his handsome face broke out into a soft smile. "This really sounds hopeful! We might have a whole Gotei 13 after all," he said cheerfully.

"Don't get too overwhelmed," Lisa said patting her old Captain's best friend's back. "You don't want to be disappointed by old foagies."

Ukitake chuckled. "Am I an old foagie?" he asked her.

She mock gasped. "Why Jyuushiro-san! I would never," Lisa said with wide eyes.

Ichigo snorted and reached over for her magazine. "You would so, Lisa-Lisa," he taunted flicking through the magazine.

She adjusted her glasses and gave him a playful glare. "If you don't hush I'll spoil it all for you."

"Then I'll take a black marker and scribble out all of your favourite girls," he retorted.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," Ichigo said smirking.

"I'll supply ya the marker, orange!" Hiyori said smirking.

"You evil bitches!" Lisa growled.

"We know," Hiyori and Ichigo taunted at the same time.

Kisuke chuckled softly as Ukitake looked from one to the other cross between worry and laughter.

Ukitake left for Soul Society and Soi Fon was forced to stay with them at the tender mercy of Yoruichi because she wanted to hang around a while.

Shinji smirked and nudged Ichigo. "Up for a fight?"

Ichigo looked up from the magazine. "Later, my sisters are here," he said shaking his head. "They don't need to see anymore fighting from me."

Shinji nodded in understanding. "I'll hold you to later then."

"I'll fight ya!" Hiyori declared.

"Nah, you're annoyin'!"

This caused a round of fights between both blonds and the rest of the Vizards to pretend they didn't exist. Soi Fon was simply staring at them horrified.

Ichigo's gaze fell back on the magazine when he felt Kisuke's hand run up his back. Once again, Kisuke flicked the fan in front of his face and leaned into Ichigo to talk privately. "Things will work out soon, Ichigo-chan."

"Think so?" Ichigo asked moving his hand to his mouth to block anyone trying to eavesdrop like Soi Fon and Yoruichi for that matter. "According to Tatsuki, he slammed the door in her face when she asked for me."

"He's still angry and he believes this to be all my fault. I know he does, he thinks I've lured you somehow."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What a fucking idiot," he mumbled. "As if anyone could," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, but I have Ichigo-chan," Kisuke purred causing Ichigo to resist laughing out loud in front of everyone.

"Oh, have you Kisuke-_kun_?" Ichigo taunted.

"Uh huh, lure you right into my bed."

"Well, I won't argue with that nor would I stop such. You do it so well," Ichigo said and nudged Kisuke when the blond started chuckling too loud and he gained the attention of the room.

"Hey! No secrets over there," Yoruichi demanded. "What are you saying?" she prodded frowning.

"Ah, nothing for you to worry about, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke said impishly.

Ichigo dropped his hand and flipped the magazine. "Bastard," he muttered getting another laugh from the man.

Ichigo walked his sisters home that night, Yuzu was on his shoulders and Karin had a hold of his hand. Isshin came to the door, his eyes radiating a strange coldness that Ichigo had never seen before.

"Bye bye Onii-chan!" Yuzu cooed as she pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. He pulled her off and set her on her feet.

Karin hugged him. "Night Ichi-nii."

"See ya guys," he said.

"Wait," Isshin said coolly. "Girls go on in," he said gently to them causing Karin to stiffen up and Yuzu to whimper and look from one to the other fearfully.

"It's okay guys," Ichigo said nudging Yuzu. "We won't fight. _I_ _promise_."

Yuzu nodded taking her brother's word for it as Karin eyed them both critically. "I hope so," Karin said firmly. "We don't need the cops here because you two had to take it outside."

When they disappeared, Isshin closed the door and came face to face with Ichigo.

"Why?" Isshin asked.

"What would it matter? Everything I say you have a retort for," Ichigo said calmly. "It's I don't know how I feel or I'm not thinking straight or he's taking advantage of me…" he trailed off and rolled his eyes.

"Ichi-"

"No," Ichigo said sharply. "You - were way out of line last night. A fist fight I can handle old man! We're guys and that's what happens when we get pissed but to call me a fucking whore because of your pettiness!"

Isshin grimaced visibly. "I apolo-"

"Hah, you'll have to do better than that _dad_. I could tell you my feelings for Kisuke like some pathetic little girl trying to get her daddy to understand," he sneered sarcastically. "but it will only go in one ear and out the other, so I ain't even going to waste my breath. You'll have to soon decide whether to accept this or not-"

"I will not, Ichigo!" Isshin said sharply. "I will not and cannot accept this."

"Then you'll lose a son," Ichigo said bitterly. "Did you know the Gotei 13 have offered me a place as a Captain or possibly part of an entirely new division dedicated to Vizards?"

His father paled and he staggered back. "Wh- what?"

"Yeah that's right. They even offered Kisuke a position back and right now the Vizards are negotiating a way to keep their own authority while joining Soul Society. You can accept it or you can lose me, because I will not change my mind."

"This is all that damn man's fault!" Isshin hissed.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ichigo growled. "It is not his fault!"

"He doesn't love you, Ichigo! He never will, he's not the kind of man who would love anyone. He uses people for his own means and experiments. _That's all!"_

"You're a complete idiot," Ichigo said backing up. "You have no idea what goes on between Kisuke and I and don't pretend to know. You have no right to judge someone else's feelings simply because they are or were your friend before. I'm going before I break my promise to my sisters and deck your ass in the mouth!"


	13. Chapter Twelve: Rising Fires

Chapter Twelve

_**- Rising Fires -**_

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo had been spacing out in thought. It was lunch on a Monday, three days after the last confrontation with his father and he hadn't seen the man since. When Inoue called him, he had nearly forgotten where he actually was until he turned and saw the ginger haired girl staring at him unblinkingly.

No one else was around. Chad was getting yelled at for accidentally breaking a desk and Ishida was fixing someone's dress. Tatsuki was on a run and the others, Ichigo didn't know nor did he care.

"Yes, Inoue?" he said realizing she was waiting.

"I… I wanted to ask. H- how long have you and uhm Urahara-san been - together?" she was sheepish and hesitant, her eyes going from his face to the ground with her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Heading for three months nearly, why?"

"I - I just wondered. Have you liked him for a long time?"

"Yes," Ichigo admitted.

"When?"

"Around the time he gave me back my powers, why?"

Inoue's eyes widened. "O- oh I was just wondering. I mean it's a little different, Kurosaki-kun. I never expected you would have an interest in - well a guy," she said softly. "I mean don't get me wrong, I don't see nothing wrong with it. It's just…"

"I don't act gay?" Ichigo finished for her.

She nodded quickly. "I mean, the ones in our school are a lot different and-"

"I'm not gay," Ichigo corrected. He was tired of her stumbling over her words. If she had something to say just say it! He thought irritated.

"Huh?"

"Inoue, I am not gay nor am I straight. You can call me a bisexual if you wish but I don't look at it like that."

"Oh," she said scratching her head. "I guess I understand."

"I don't prefer to be labelled Inoue. The person I happen to love happens to be a man. But it could have been a woman. A person's gender doesn't tell me whether I can or can't like them. It's who they are."

"That's true," Inoue said wide eyed. "It takes a lot to truly love someone, you know?"

"I guess, I don't find it that complicated," Ichigo said resting his head against the bark of the tree. "You love someone go for it, don't mess around or you'll lose out. Take what you want if you can get it."

She sighed. "Yes and then if you wait you're too late."

"Exactly," Ichigo said.

Right after school, Ichigo met his sisters at the park where Karin would be playing another soccer game. As soon as Yuzu spotted him she launched herself on him, having prepared for her reaction he lifted her before she could actually do damage to his poor gigai body.

"You made it! You made it!"

"Of course I did Yuzu," he said as Karin rushed over to greet him.

"Are Ururu and them coming?" Karin asked giving her brother a one armed hug.

"I don't know, I came here right after school," he said as Yuzu squeezed him around the neck.

They talked for a minute before Karin's coach called her back; Yuzu was looking at him in concern. "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know Yuz," Ichigo said honestly, "dad and I aren't exactly on talking terms right now. I think its best I stay away for a while."

She nodded sadly. "I just miss you."

"I'm not there often enough anyway and besides I'll always be around with you guys."

"Okay," she said softly.

He felt bad for her, really he did. Her need to be near him had always softened him up. Yuzu was more like his kid rather than a little sister. She was mature yet she was desperately clingy. He blamed it on losing their mom at an early age.

Ichigo put Yuzu down when a couple of her friends from school came over. He took a step back and sighed tiredly when a shadow crossed his path and a soft wave of familiar reiatsu covered him, he glanced over his shoulder at the exact same time and arm slipped around his waist.

His mouth went completely dry as he stared at Kisuke in shock.

"Wh- what are you-?"

Kisuke chuckled softly. His fan was gone, his hat was gone, and most of all his robes and hakama were completely gone and what was replaced was the man before him standing in dark blue low rise jeans with fades in them and a dark green open collar short sleeved shirt.

"Like?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Y-yes, I do," he said ignoring everyone, even Ururu who had clasped herself around him in a hug before she rushed off to Yuzu. He was stumbling over his words and this made Kisuke grin.

"Excellent, I got the expression I wanted," he said teasingly and before Ichigo could respond, Kisuke was pulling him away from the field. All Ichigo could do was follow the man, he looked absolutely gorgeous in casual clothing. His hair flying in the wind, it was loose and carefree and so very messy that Ichigo wanted to yank it and bite his neck. "You're speechless?" Kisuke taunted when they were a little ways away from the field. They were still in the open area where people could spot them but it was a little more private and secluded. You'd have to actually make an effort to shift around to see where they were.

Gently, Ichigo was backed up into a tree.

"I hope you don't mind, I fished through your clothes," Kisuke said grinning.

"Not at all," Ichigo said pulling the man closer to him for a long needy kiss, his hand curved around the back of Kisuke's neck while the other slipped underneath the shirt to meet muscled flesh. Molesting Kisuke had never been so easy!

Kisuke chuckled softly against Ichigo's mouth. "Hm, if I get this reaction perhaps I'll wear these clothes more often."

Ichigo gripped Kisuke's chin and licked his lips deliciously. Both of them were burning with a hot fire that could easily spread out of control.

Kisuke's hands were planted on Ichigo's hips tugging them so that their arousals clashed together. Pulling back slightly, Kisuke held up a finger. "One thing missing from this equation," he said lazily pulling something out.

Ichigo blinked when he found that it was his glasses. "What are you-" Kisuke placed them on him causing him to gasp and suddenly look around.

"No one can see," Kisuke hummed nudging them fully up.

"Kis- _mmm-_" he was cut off by a rather ravenous mouth and tongue. It dived into him with a sharp silent demand to shut up. Groaning, Ichigo's eyes rolled when Kisuke's mouth slipped from his lips and clamped down on his neck with a fierce bite. "_Kisuke!_" he moaned, eyes going wide. "Right here?"

Kisuke chuckled darkly and tugged on Ichigo's earlobe with his teeth. "I'll ravage you in front of everyone, so they all know who you belong to."

Ichigo couldn't stop the shiver that travelled up his spine. "_With_ my glasses on?"

Kisuke pouted into Ichigo's neck and flicked his tongue out across a sensitive vein. "But I like them…"

Ichigo laughed quietly and pushed Kisuke's face up to meet his. "Very well, Kisuke but only because of you," he said giving him a soft and wet chaste kiss.

Had anyone seen Ichigo right now in the position he was in looking deliciously ravaged as he was no one would believe that it was the same angry filled teenager who hardly came school.

Ichigo walked the girls back to the house that night, Yuzu was fast asleep with her head against his shoulder and Karin had her hand in his and was going crazy over the fact that she got a penalty because she kicked the ball into the goalie's groin.

"It's not my fault he was in the way!" Karin growled. "He should have just moved and let me have that goal the idiot."

"Your kicks are extra painful, Karin," Ichigo teased.

Karin smiled smugly. "I know," she said as Ichigo tugged on her hand playfully. "You and Urahara-san were really distracted tonight, you know!" she said mischievously.

Ichigo snorted. "No kidding?" It was no surprise that Karin would know what they were up to. She was just that kind of girl. Yuzu however would think the most innocent of things.

Karin blushed. "To be honest, I'd have been distracted too. He was in normal clothes!"

Ichigo really wanted to laugh as he turned his head and smiled into the dark. "Yah, I was shocked to."

Ichigo ignored Isshin as he walked through the house and up the stairs to the girl's room. Karin paused in the kitchen for a snack and Ichigo gently placed Yuzu down and took off the girl's shoes and socks. He was quiet as he found some pyjamas to put Yuzu in.

He was aware of Isshin in the doorway but pretended he didn't exist. It was usually best that way.

"I almost forgot you had glasses," he murmured softly.

Ichigo paused and looked over. "What are you talking about?" he asked coldly.

"You wear your glasses around him."

"…" Ichigo shook his head and went back to dressing Yuzu as carefully as he could. He didn't want her to wake. Jinta and Ururu had worn her out and it helped that she looked rather cute fast asleep. "Why do you care?"

"You yank them off as soon as anyone walks into a room-"

"So?" Ichigo gently nudged her under the covers and saw Kon sitting up on the bed watching and listening to everything. He took the stuffed soul and put him in Yuzu's arms. The little girl squeezed him, causing the soul to squeak.

"Why?" Isshin questioned.

"Why does it matter?" Ichigo shot back. He slipped out of the room avoiding his father.

"I haven't seen you wear your glasses since the day you bought them."

"What's the big deal?" Ichigo asked when Karin came up the steps, sandwich in one hand and a milk in the other. She frowned when she saw the two in the hallway.

"It is a big deal," Isshin said hotly. "You laugh and smile around him, but you won't even do that with your own family. Is that how little you think of us?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed angrily. "You - need to stop following me old man! It's none of your business what I do."

"To hell it is!" Isshin barked back.

"Dad! Ichi-nii!" Karin called as she weaselled between them causing both to take two steps back away from one another. "Please stop fighting!"

"Move Karin, this doesn't concern you," Isshin said in a strained gentle sort of voice.

"Yes it does," Karin snapped. "It concerns all of us! Why must you two always fight? Why do you care if Ichi-nii is with Urahara-san?"

"I'm sorry Karin, I'll stop now," Ichigo said touching her on the head. "Again, I'm sorry for fighting. Don't ask an impossible question. _He has no valid answer_," he said sneering the last bit at his father. "I'm going - good night Karin," he said softly.

Karin nodded sadly. "Bye Ichi-nii."

Ichigo didn't give his father a chance to protest or call him back, for he was quick in steps to get out of the house. Karin was in enough emotional pain without adding anything more.

(o)

"Yo!" Shinji swooped in beside Ichigo a week after Karin's game.

The teen was walking around the local supermarket and his Vizard friend just happened to be there.

"Hey Shinji," Ichigo said looking through the list Kisuke gave him. "What brings you here?"

"I felt your reiatsu," Shinji said slinging an arm around Ichigo who snorted.

"Yeah, uh, Kisuke is in the process of making me a new bracelet," he said unconsciously touching his wrist. It was weird to not feel it there. It had become second nature.

Shinji smirked. "I take it things are still really sticky with the old man, eh?"

Ichigo sighed. "You can say that. My sister Karin I think is more affected than Yuzu, because she actually understands both sides and Yuzu only sees confusion and fighting."

"It's hard being a big brother," Shinji said grinning wide. "You know, speaking of big brothers, perhaps its time you and me should talk." Ichigo froze, a frown marring his tan features. "Aah, now don't frown, you're too gorgeous for that stuff and Urahara will kill me."

Ichigo snorted and elbowed the man's thin ribs. "Bastard what are you on about?"

"You and him!" Shinji exclaimed causing a few people to look over and Ichigo to pink.

"Keep your voice down!" Ichigo groused. He reached up to pull something from a higher shelf.

"You know what I mean Ichigo, you're still a virgin!"

Ichigo choked and the item slipped from his grip causing it to fall on his head with a thunk. "WHAT!?"

"What? Is this news to you?"

Ichigo glared and rubbed his head as Shinji chuckled and picked up the item. "Calm down Ichigo. I'm being serious for once. You've never had sex and you don't want to be a fool do you?"

Ichigo paused and then sighed before nodding; he didn't say anything as Shinji beamed at him.

"Well then, while we're here let's take you over to a special aisle made for such occasions!"

Ichigo's frown deepened what had he gotten himself into?

"The first thing you always need is lubrication, otherwise it's a painful and very stupid experience," Shinji said as they entered a condom aisle.

"Lovely," Ichigo muttered, "I worked that out for myself dumb dumb!" He scanned the bottles. "Which do you buy?" he then asked reading all the labels in horror. He was glad no one was in the aisle as well.

Shinji shrugged. "Whichever you think would be best and the most pricy isn't always the best. Some are fragrant and made more toward girls. The fragrant ones came be disgusting really..." he said cringing. "For both sides."

Ichigo rubbed the side of his cheek which was burning furiously.

"We're spirits and so we don't need condoms," Shinji explained softly. "That's rather pointless when you think about it."

"Yes, I gathered that," he murmured when someone came into the aisle and rushed back out again.

Ichigo frowned not seeing who it was. He shrugged unconsciously. "Alright," he said as Shinji grabbed a bottle.

"Use this kind."

Embarrassing! Ichigo dropped it in the cart and glared at a wildly grinning Shinji. "Now… the next thing you need to know is cleanliness is next to godliness. You knew this but you don't know how to do it…"

"_Argh!_" Lubrication education he could handle, this he could not.

When Ichigo came back to the shop, he was bowled over with hugs by Ururu who was sweeping the front. "Jinta-kun is out back doing the laundry!" she said timidly.

"Is he? Serves him right," he said patting her cheek. She abandoned all her sweeping and followed him in with her tiny hand clutched in his.

Ichigo placed all the bags but one on the counter and Ururu went to putting them up. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he felt Kisuke's shadow and then the man's arms looping around him. Ururu began to skip when she saw them together, her eyes shining innocently.

"Hey you, I'm curious as to why the shade of red?" Kisuke asked kissing Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo reached a hand back and took off the hat and then placed it on a passing Ururu, who giggled and touched it before blushing brightly.

Kisuke chuckled. "You look better than me," he teased the little girl. "Now, Ichi-?"

"Shinji graced me with his presence," Ichigo mumbled modelling Ururu's cheeks. He shifted in Kisuke's arms and pressed his lower back against the counter. "That idiot wanted to talk to me."

"About?" Kisuke purred locking Ichigo in so that he couldn't escape.

"What do you think?" Ichigo said running a finger from the man's chest down to his sash.

"I don't know," he feigned leaning in and kissing Ichigo on the side of the neck. "Why don't you explain to me?"

Ichigo tugged Kisuke's wild hair. "You just want to hear all the perverted details, huh?"

"While turning you red, of course. It's a beautiful affect," Kisuke stressed.

"Oh really?" Ichigo said reaching for the obscure bag beside him. "Shinji gave me 'the talk.'" He was careful what he said in the presence of Ururu as he flashed him what was inside the bag. "Right in the middle of the supermarket…"

Kisuke's grin became wide and as he peaked in he chuckled humorously. "Shinji loves those sort of talks, but uh, I could have explained it all to you with a more hands on approach," he purred holding Ichigo like he were going to hug him and instead nibbled along his ear only to get a convulsive shiver in return.

"You think I asked that bastard?" Ichigo grumbled. "He just popped in out of nowhere and sprung the conversation up on me!"

Kisuke's mouth was all over his ear and under his neck and poor Ururu was attempting to sneak a peak in the bag which resulted in Ichigo closing it and tucking it away into Kisuke's hakama. "Well, did you learn anything?" he whispered into Ichigo's delicious ear. He loved the red tint that his companion made, it was so becoming.

"I could have figure that stuff out without much help, you know," Ichigo said falling victim to the torturous mouth. "I - its basic common sense."

Before Ururu went back out to sweep the front of the shop, she intervened to get a hug from Ichigo.

Kisuke chuckled and watched her rush out leaving the two alone when he turned back to Ichigo he kissed him softly. "If I knew we wouldn't be interrupted," Kisuke breathed out as he continued to capture Ichigo's lips, "I'd have you in the room by now."

Ichigo deepened the kiss and tugged Kisuke effectively pushing their hidden arousals together. "It's been long enough," he teased quietly.

"I didn't want to rush you, it's your call, and I wasn't sure if you would me too…" he trailed off getting a heated scowl from his young lover.

"Kisuke, I was willing to hand myself over to you the first night you kissed me, bastard."

"Yes, but I didn't know if you were thinking clearly."

"I'm not a girl," Ichigo hissed.

"Oh, Ichigo-chan, I know that," Kisuke purred running his hand down Ichigo's back toward his tight fitting jeans. "I've always known."

"Then don't treat me like one," he demanded biting down on Kisuke's neck.

Kisuke groaned. "I promise, I won't."

"Good, cause I don't want to have to say sappy stuff that make me sound like one!" Ichigo said sharply. "I'll put it plain and simple, Urahara Kisuke, so that your genius brain doesn't get confused with other possible theories," he said pulling the man back and gripping his sculpted chin. "I want _you_ to fuck _me_."

Kisuke visibly shivered and his body burned with arousal as the words escaped Ichigo's lips. He placed his finger to Ichigo's mouth running it across them sweet lips. "I understand, Ichigo-chan, whatever you want."

"And here I was under the impression that you two were a joke!" A familiar voice caught both by surprise.

Kisuke snorted as Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Hey midget!" he said smirking as he saw standing in the doorway his short little raven haired friend.

"Bastard!" Rukia growled. "Since when were you going to tell your best friend about this!?" she growled stalking up to him and whacking him in the head.

"_Ow_!" Ichigo groaned, his arousal completely gone and replaced by an annoyed glare as Kisuke chuckled only to get punched as well.

"And you!" Rukia growled. "Don't think you're getting away from me, you greedy shopkeeper!"

Kisuke cowed and moved behind Ichigo. "She is scary!" he murmured wrapping his arms around his lover, who was obviously used to the abuse.

"I would have told you if I had a way of contacting you," Ichigo groused as he rubbed his head. "How did you find out?"

Rukia crossed her arms. "Nii-sama told me," she grumbled. "I'm supposed to know first not the others."

Ichigo actually felt kind of guilty about that. "If you had been here, I'd have been honest with you woman!"

Sighing, Rukia nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll let you go for now. But I want all the details about how this got set up. I trust you but I don't trust you…" She pointed over Ichigo's shoulder where Kisuke had his chin and was watching with tainted innocence.

"Rukia-san! I am so hurt," Kisuke sulked. "How could you think so low of me?"

Rukia glared and Ichigo snickered. "Rukia, Kisuke and I have been involved for the past three months. When my dad found out he went ballistic, fists were thrown and even name callin' to an extreme kind. If you want to stay there that's fine but you'll have to fight Renji for the closet or bed. I've not been there since the night we nearly killed each other."

Rukia gasped. "Oh, your dad? He was furious? Why! Aren't you two like good friends?" she asked Kisuke who sighed.

"For some reason, Isshin really hates me. He preferred the idea of Shinji-san and Ichigo rather than me," he said looking downcast. "I don't know why I've never given him a reason to think so low of me."

"Hm." Rukia began tapping her feet. "We need to get to the bottom of this!"

"Hey Rukia, not that I ain't happy you're here…" Ichigo said arching an eyebrow. "I really am actually; I could use the break from others, but why?"

"Huh?" Rukia said distracted. "Oh! I heard there was a bunny parade and I really wanted to see it so I asked Captain Ukitake if I could take a small vacation. You see, I've been doing a lot of his work since he keeps getting sick off and on."

Ichigo blinked and looked over at Kisuke. "Is there really?" he asked horrified.

Kisuke sighed. "Yes, I have yet to tell Ururu," he murmured. "Looks like I don't have a choice now," he said moving from Ichigo's sighed to make some tea. "The last time I went, I wound up with bunny ears!"

Ichigo's brows furrowed. "Really?" he asked intrigued.

Kisuke paused and looked over at Ichigo. "Eh, did I say something?"

"Do you still have them?"

"No," Kisuke said. That was a lie, Ichigo thought stealing the man's tea. "Ai!"

"Don't lie," Ichigo said taking a drink and handing it back. "Yuck, use more lemon."

Kisuke did. Rukia snickered. "How cute, like that of a married couple!"

"You shut it midget!" Ichigo turned on her. She gave him a badly formed innocent look.

"What did I say?"

Kisuke leaned around Ichigo. "If all goes well who knows, eh Rukia-san? You'll be the first to know."

Her eyes lit up at this.

"If you keep Chappy the bunny out of this!"

She turned into a sulk and crossed her arms. "Chappy is elegant."

"Chappy is a freak," Ichigo said and dodged a swing from her small but painful fists. "But a freak that's elegant," he said quickly.

"Better."

It was around an hour later they were all sitting around in the back discussing their relationship, the Adjucas invasion, and the going-ons in Soul Society when Ichigo had the strange feeling he was forgetting something. He reached in Kisuke's pocket and withdrew the watch, half listening to Ururu who was in his lap talking with an excited Rukia about the bunny parade.

"Shit!" Ichigo gasped getting everyone's attention. "I forgot, Karin has practice in ten minutes and I promised I'd be there," he said handing Kisuke back the rice crackers.

"Better get going then," Kisuke said pulling him in for a quick kiss. One that Rukia nearly squealed over. Ichigo eyed her suspiciously.

Ururu tugged on his hand. "Can I come?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah you can come," Ichigo said. "That is if you don't mind Kisuke?"

Kisuke waved his hand. "Whatever you want. She's yours now," he taunted finishing off the crackers.

Ururu beamed. "Yay!"

Ichigo hoisted her up onto his back. "Good to know, see ya! Hang on Ururu, we're running."

"Hanging!" she squealed as he took off.

He made it to the field with one minute to spare. He breathed deep. "Phew!"

Ururu giggled and squeezed him. "That was kind of fun, Ichi," she said softly.

"Was it? Maybe next time I'll go faster in my spirit form."

She beamed at this.

Karin's eyes lit up when she spotted him and Ururu. Ichigo plopped down on the grass next to a few parents and Ururu scrambled into his lap as usual. He tugged her pigtailed and braced himself for a boring hour and a half of ball kicking.

(o)

Rukia had left to meet up with Ichigo and Kisuke was left to creating a new bracelet for Ichigo. He decided instead of just onyx gems he would add rubies which would give it a little more strength in case Ichigo got angry enough that his reiatsu overwhelmed it. Kisuke's thoughts weren't on the bracelet in his hands but more on the one it belonged too.

Ichigo.

Kisuke had taken completely, that strawberry had him wrapped around his finger and he didn't even know it. Rukia's teasing about being a married couple had made him feel deliriously excited.

He wondered if it was even possible. Not at the moment, with the way Isshin was acting there was no way they could go that far at least not to the public. He gave a loud hum as his thoughts continued to carry on in the same direction. He'd never given much thought about spending the rest of his life with anyone. He had plenty of partners and fun with no consequences but he'd never actually had one person on his mind all the time.

That was until Ichigo.

The wind blew ruffling everything in sight; he grabbed the top of his hat so that it didn't blow off and gazed up when his senses felt a very well masked reiatsu.

He frowned and gently lay the bracelet down before casually standing, his cane in hand. As the breeze circled picking up a few of the leaves and sakura petals from the tree, Kisuke's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, Isshin-san you may come out now," he said coolly turning his attention in the direction.

It took only ripple for Kisuke's senses to pick it up and dodge to the right and bring his concealed Soul Sword up to clash with a sharp unsheathed one, eyes of coal black glared straight at him. The reiatsu was unmasked and it shook the ground where they stood. Had Kisuke failed to dodge, he would have dead, easily.

"I've made up my mind Kisuke. I will kill you."

* * *

Thank you for all the responses to this story =) I am glad you enjoy it. This has been a lot of fun to write.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Head to Head

Chapter Thirteen

_**- Head to Head, Heart to Heart -**_

"Isshin, what do you think you're doing?" Kisuke demanded sharply. "Are you joking?"

Isshin growled, baring his teeth like that of an angry wolf. "Does it look like I'm joking, you son of a bitch?"

As Kisuke blocked the next flurry of angry blows, he saw the intent on Isshin's face. He was serious and he was overcome with red-hot anger. His eyes were made of steel and had Kisuke been anyone but who he was, he may have feared for his own life.

Kisuke really hated to have to fight back but if Isshin continued then he would have no choice but to go on the offence.

"I think you have lost your mind completely, Isshin. Do you want to hurt Ichigo that badly?"

"I'm saving him!" Isshin retorted.

"No, you are not. You are pushing him further and further away until he wants nothing more to do with yo-."

"-And it's all your fault!" he roared. His words were uncoordinated and they shook as dangerously as his reiatsu. "You and the Soul Society taking my son!"

Kisuke slid back a foot kicking up some dust as Isshin pushed against his still sheath sword. "You are speaking nonsense, Isshin. If it was Shinji-san or even Renji-san it would be the same, Renji is a Vice Captain. I haven't been a Captain for more than a hundred years," he said all this in a state of calm hoping that it would ease Isshin if he didn't slide onto the man's temper rising level.

But it was useless; Isshin swung his sword causing Kisuke to snap a hand on his hat and duck to keep from losing it.

"Isshin, please stop," Kisuke said sliding forward and bringing his cane down wedging it between the sword and himself. "I love your son, I would never hurt him."

"Lies!" Isshin spat. "How would you know? All you've ever thought about was yourself and your newest experiment! That's how you see my son!"

"Is that what you believe?" Kisuke's voice went from calm to deathly sharp. In a swift elegant movement, Benihime was unsheathed and his sword slid deftly underneath Isshin's larger one, pausing at the man's neck. Isshin froze and Kisuke glared at him with all the intent of killing. "You dare believe I would do such a thing?" he hissed, his own reiatsu flared and it multiplied spinning around in thick shards before it tripled. "You dare believe I would hurt Ichigo! What is this truly about Kurosaki Isshin?!" he commanded fiercely. "You tell me now before I slice off your head!"

"You'll just use him, I've seen you do it before," Isshin panted and if he were in human form he'd be sweating profusely. "I've watched time after time you take a man or a woman and use them for your own means. You were famous for it! You discarded them after stealing a little bit of them for your own value!"

Kisuke's grip went lax and Isshin jerked away slicing his shoulder, ripping the hakama and haori.

"I would never do that to Ichigo, Isshin," Kisuke stated sharply. "Never would I do anything to form a frown on his beautiful face." His tone was that of an icy chill that few had ever actually seen. "Ichigo means more to me than anything Isshin and I will swear on that. You are now stepping in dangerous territory. You may hate me and believe that I am stealing your son away, but don't you ever come to the conclusion that I would use him."

He elegantly swished his Zanpakuto so that it flashed in the sun causing a vicious reflection that glared Isshin down. "Benihime will not take too kindly if you anger me anymore, Isshin. This is a match that you cannot win. Think about your daughters and think very harshly about your son." She lit up red, warming Kisuke's hands effectively telling him that she was ready. He could feel her humming and pulsing through and he would hate to use her in this fashion.

However, it looked as though Isshin wasn't going to give him any choice. The man brought his Zanpakuto up before calling it's name roughly.

"Enough talking," Isshin said lethally.

"Very well, Isshin," Kisuke said inclining head and at the same time he spun his hat off is head and it landed with a plop a few yards away. "_Cry_ _Benihime_," he whispered and her red aura deepened as he held her straight up toward the sky.

Isshin shot forward at the same time Kisuke released.

-

Ichigo and Rukia jerked at the exact same time that Karin fell on her butt and Ururu clutched Ichigo close, each one of them feeling a strong violent sheet of reiatsu that made the entire ground tremble.

"Strong reiatsu!" Ururu said wide eyed.

"What on earth-?" Rukia asked in shock.

Karin looked over, eyes wide. Ichigo's badge was out and he immediately transformed causing Rukia to grab his faux body. He gripped his sword. "It's Kisuke," he breathed, "I don't recognize the other, I only know his."

"WAIT! ICHIGO!" Rukia called but he was already gone.

He shunpoed through the skies, eyes hardening. What the hell was going on?! His mind raged. What was that reiatsu? Why did Kisuke's suddenly flare out? He appeared on top of the building overlooking Urahara Shop and his eyes widened when he saw bubbles of light flash and clash together. He could hear the clinging of metal and the roaring growls of the enemy. The reiatsu was as strong as ever and whoever Kisuke was fighting was strong.

He rushed through the shop to the back as the dust and demon spells dissolved showing his father and Kisuke going at it. His father was at full strength but Kisuke was only releasing a fraction of what he possessed.

Kisuke's shoulder was a little damaged and Isshin's body was hunched over with one arm pressed into what was obviously a stomach wound.

They continued to go at it, swords clinging and clanking viciously, reiatsu lashing out and attempting to damage the other in anyway they could. Ichigo stood there stood for how long, he did not know but this couldn't continue!

He first rushed over to Kisuke's side. "What the hell is going on!?

"Ask your dad, Ichigo-chan." Kisuke stepped in front of Ichigo blocking two sharp thrusts. "Get back please, this is serious."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he Flash Stepped to his father. "STOP!"

"Out of the way Ichigo!" Isshin growled. "Do not interfere!"

"Bull shit old man! He's going to kill you at this rate," Ichigo snapped. He unwrapped Zangetsu and brought it up to clash with Isshin's sword. "Don't make me fight you dad… stop this nonsense!"

"Move it Ichigo!"

"No."

"Ichigo-"

"Don't you get it, old man?" Ichigo sneered. "I didn't listen to you the first time and I ain't listening to you now. Put down your sword and stop being an idiot! Kisuke will hurt you."

"You think I'm that weak!?" Isshin growled. "I'm not weak Ichigo and I'll get you back."

"You're crazy!" Ichigo roared. "I didn't say you were weak but I've been up against Kisuke in training you idiot. Don't be stupid, he's not even shooting off all his power. He's equal to Aizen, dad. Please stop this before it gets too far."

"No! It is my job to protect my family-"

"Not like this," Ichigo demanded. "Not in this pathetic way you're not Kurosaki Isshin."

"Back off Ichigo I am warning you."

"Going to attack the son you're trying to protect?!" he challenged.

"If you force me too, I will!"

"Then you'll have to force your hand now won't you?"

Isshin glared but Ichigo only glared right back.

Kisuke was standing there waiting and hoping to God Isshin got some sense. If Ichigo couldn't talk him out of this, what else was there?

Silently, Isshin drew back only to shunpo away forcing Kisuke to raise his sword in a brisk move to parry the swift attack.

Ichigo growled under his breath and whirled around, his father had completely lost it.

Kisuke seeing no way out of this unless he hit the man fast and hard pushed back gathered a massive swirl of reiatsu, Benihime was weeping in all her glory.

Isshin's reiatsu was also reacting, rippling and sliding down into his sword viciously, his eyes narrowed. "I will finish you Kisuke…"

"I'm sorry Isshin," Kisuke murmured and at the same time both of them released their powerful attacks.

At the exact same time of the release, Ichigo Flash Stepped right between them with their attacks shooting headlong toward him.

"ICHIGO!" Kisuke and Isshin's yelled in unison. Kisuke's heart slipped into this throat and he began to choke on it, the burning inside flared into a dangerously lethal weapon. Kisuke did the only thing that he could do seeing Ichigo standing there without Zangetsu to stop their deadly blows, he deftly stepped into the path his body shielding Ichigo and when the attacks came, Kisuke felt as though all the wind was knocked out of his body and something shocked him into a paralysis. He couldn't even cry out or moan, he lagged forward and the blood spilled out of his mouth like water. He held onto Ichigo's body while everything around him swirled into a slow dizzy kind of darkness.

Ichigo cried out when he felt Kisuke's weight, his arms flew up to hold the man and he about fainted when he felt the blood pour out of him.

"Kis- _uke!_" Ichigo's eyes were wide and his heart screamed so loud that he could even feel his Hollow panicking. He held his raggedly breathing lover close the weight sagging further into Ichigo making it hard to keep him up even in spirit form. "You idiot! How could you do that?" he managed to choke in horror.

Kisuke laughed weakly before gagging on his blood that continued to pour out. "Ichigo-chan, do you - really-" he paused feeling the immense pressure in his chest. His breathing kicked up harder and rougher. He sensed the earth moving around him and was hardly aware of Ichigo pulling his body to the ground. "I would - let you - get hit by my - attack?" That had been an awful hard sentence to finish. His mind was spinning and he could feel his own reiatsu at work trying to keep him stable.

For one of the first times in a very long time, Ichigo had the urge to break down and cry. He had never seen Kisuke in such shape before and he was nauseated by the scene. So much for not having to worry about the man. The blood was all over his chin and robes that were ripped and tattied. He looked unusually pale and his eyes were glassy and dilated.

Ichigo thought his heart was literally going to fly out of his chest. "So stupid… you shouldn't have done that!"

Kisuke would have rolled his eyes but it took too much effort.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo was barely aware of Rukia, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida rushing forward each one of them were prepared and ready for a battle. The reiatsu had been strong enough to attract everyone. Jinta and Tessai who had been out gathering supplies came in a few minutes afterwards.

"_Oh my_!" Inoue gasped and immediately her hand flew to the flower petals in her hair. She called out her healers as Ichigo fell back from the glow of a familiar bright orange bubble that surrounded Kisuke's barely breathing form.

Ururu broke free of Rukia's hand and ran to Ichigo her arms going around his neck. "Is Kisuke-san going to be alright?"

Ichigo didn't answer and simply held her with one arm. His friends were taking in the scene, eyes wide they saw Isshin standing back a stricken look across his face. Ichigo couldn't pay attention to anyone but Kisuke; he dare not move his eyes in fear of his condition changing for the worst.

"Ichigo-" Isshin said softly. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo bit tongue, is this what it took? He thought in disgust. He wanted to scream and shout at his father, he wanted to attack and hurt him for what he had done but he knew that it would get him nowhere. "Sorry, huh?"

"I- I lost my mind-" Isshin bowed his head in shame.

"No shit," Ichigo spat.

Isshin crouched down next to his son. "Can you forgive me?"

"Not right now," Ichigo said noticing Renji and Byakuya heading for them.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Renji asked. "We just got back from Soul Society."

"Isshin-san?" Rukia came over. "I can heal minor injuries," she insisted softly.

"No thank you Rukia-chan," he declined. "I deserve these injuries. I almost killed my son because of my blind hatred."

"Is that what happened?" Ishida asked looking to Ichigo to see no scratch. Inoue was looking at him with worry too.

"I was trying to stop it, no one would listen to me so I stepped in the middle," Ichigo said shortly. "Actions speak louder than words, what do you think, dad?" he asked steely.

Isshin covered his eyes with hand and sighed heavily. "Yes, they really do, Kisuke was faster."

"We felt the ground shake," Chad explained moving to sit next to Ichigo. He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We came to investigate."

To Ichigo it felt like Inoue's healing was taking forever. He frowned wanting to get closer and slide through the bubble to touch Kisuke but resisted the feelings as he kept his feelings masked while clutching Ururu tight.

He was hardly aware of Rukia healing the bleeding slash on his arm; hell he didn't even know he was hurt he was so shocked over Kisuke.

"Yah, my oh my - what do we have here?" Shinji tutted as he strolled through the backyard, all the Vizards behind him. His hands were shoved in his pockets.

"A case of idiot men," Rukia answered.

"Oh, really?" Shinji asked crossing his arms. "Inoue-san, when you're tired Hachi can take over."

Hachi however was already moving to Isshin and brought up his shield before the man could protest.

"How did he get this bad off?"

"This idiots fault," Rukia said pointing to Ichigo and then to Isshin.

"Oh?" Lisa asked falling down behind Ichigo and lurking around smirking at the little girl in his arms. "What did he do this time?"

"Jumped in the middle of the two while they gave off some of their strongest attacks," Rukia said with a scowl.

"And he's not hurt severely?" Mashiro asked shocked.

Kensei who put two and two together pointed at Kisuke. "He blocked it?"

Ichigo nodded before Rukia could confirm it.

"Wow, good goin' orange!" Hiyori shouted plopping down. "You too, dickhead!" she growled at the bubbled Kisuke.

"Of course he would, I ain't surprised," Shinji said sprawling out on the grass next to Inoue. "I got threatened for simply making Ichigo frown. Of course he'd block all those attacks, its Urahara. He can handle it."

"He's still a dickhead!" Hiyori crowed.

"And you're still a bitch," Shinji said factually.

"Why you-!" Love however wrapped his arms around Hiyori and Rose clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Now now little one play nicely," Rose chastised.

"Or we'll punish you again," Love said with a smirk.

Isshin looked over at Shinji before turning to Kisuke and back at his son.

Hachi nodded. "All done."

"Thank you Hachi-san," Isshin said solemnly.

"I'm fine," he said monotonously.

Once Inoue did all that she could do causing her to topple forward from the reiatsu strain. Chad grabbed her lifting her up while; Tessai took Kisuke into the house so that Hachi could take over. As everyone else followed, Byakuya stepped up beside Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Isshin, I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if you leave now," he said emotionlessly. "I believe the damage you have instilled on your son and Urahara-san has been more than enough for one evening."

"Yah you dickhead!" Hiyori huffed and joined Byakuya with a cross of her arms. "How could you do that ter yer son?!"

"Hiyori," Shinji chastised and looked over to Love and Rose. The two sighed heavily and began to drag a flailing Hiyori by her arms.

Byakuya didn't so much as flinch as he continued to stare at Isshin waiting for his departure.

Isshin bowed his head and looked toward his son who refused to look his way. "Y- you're right."

Rukia couldn't hide her surprise for her brother's cold interference. She gently helped Ichigo who was still in shock back to the house, Ururu clinging to him tightly.

(o)

When everyone left that evening, Ichigo moved a sleeping Kisuke to his bedroom where he would be more comfortable than the tatami mats. He lay Kisuke gently down on the bed before removing their clothes and putting him into a simple pair of pants. Ichigo rolled his eyes as Kisuke pretended to be asleep the entire time. Kisuke was almost fully healed except for an internal part inside of his chest which was still damaged and couldn't be healed until Hachi or Inoue recovered their reiatsu.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now," Ichigo said pushing the man's blond hair out of his eyes and smirked when he saw bright gray stare back at him. "Bastard."

"Ichigo-chan," Kisuke said grinning slowly. "Hm, I liked the special attention."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Even injured, Kisuke's mind was still perverted. "If I didn't need you, I'd kill your ass."

He rummaged through the drawers for something more comfortable, Kisuke inclined his head so that he could watch Ichigo changing.

After donning on a pair of dark blue pyjama pants, he lay down on his side next to Kisuke and slipped his arm around the man's bare waist holding him snugly. "How ya feeling?"

"Better," Kisuke said gliding his fingers along Ichigo's forearm. "Sorry I scared you, but I couldn't let you get hit."

"I suppose I can't be too mad. I'd have done the same thing."

"What about your dad?"

"Byakuya told him to leave after he was healed and Hiyori joined in as a side kick."

Kisuke laughed only to wince in pain. "How very fun, you?" he then asked in concern.

"I'm alright, just a scratch. I know I have to forgive dad one of these days but I was too horrified to do so right now. He can wait and be miserable for a while."

Kisuke stilled his movements feeling rather tired. "You should forgive him soon."

Ichigo scowled and rested his head against Kisuke's shoulder. "I know that. I just don't feel like it today."

Kisuke smiled and closed his eyes. His mind rewinding to the events of a few hours ago and just recalling it made his heart jerk in fear. He didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself if his own attack hit Ichigo.

Ichigo was almost lulled to sleep when a soft timid knock sounded on the door getting both of their attention. Breathing in sharply, Ichigo crawled off the bed and opened the door. He had to look straight down at the little knocker and actually smiled when he saw Ururu standing there in pink and white pyjamas holding a brown raggy teddy bear.

"I- Ichi, can I-?" she paused and looked down at the ground, her cheeks flushing.

Ichigo dropped a gentle hand on top of her head and led her in. "Come on, it's past your bedtime," he said as she smiled sheepishly.

Kisuke chuckled when Ururu gasped and ran over to him. "Kisuke-san!"

"Ururu-chan," he said curling his arm around her.

"You're alright?" she asked in concern.

"Of course, what do you take me for?"

She blushed. "I was worried!"

Ichigo lifted her into the middle of the bed and then crawled around her.

"I've never had this many people in my bed…" Kisuke hummed. "This should be exciting."

Ichigo snorted as he lay back down, Ururu snuggled up against him as he laid an arm over both.

Ururu blushed. "I couldn't sleep…"

Kisuke shifted on his side with a small wince. "It's alright Ururu-chan. We know it's not me you're worried about," he teased causing Ururu to blush and bury her face into Ichigo who snickered. "See, it's all you Ichigo-chan," he teased locking his fingers with Ichigo's.

"Is that right?" Ichigo asked as Ururu pretended to be asleep. He poked the little girl making her giggle and raise her head.

"I was worried about both! You didn't even talk to anyone," she said wide eyed.

"I forgot everyone existed."

"That's so you Ichigo-chan."

"Somehow between the time I met you and now, I adopted a child…" Ichigo said scrunching his nose.

Kisuke chuckled. "So you did…" he said softly.

Ichigo watched as Kisuke's eyes opened and shut, his body went completely lax and once again the sleep grabbed hold of him. Ichigo smiled and slowly pulled his hand from Kisuke and touched Ururu on the head.

She giggled and snuggled further. "Night Ichi, Kisuke-san."

Ichigo sighed into the darkened room, all of the events of that day having caught up to him. His whole body felt as though it were dragging and even Ururu's continuous movements didn't stop him from falling into a dead like sleep.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Souls of Fire

Chapter Fourteen

_**- Souls of Fire -**_

It took two days for Kisuke to fully heal with the help of Inoue's powers. Yoruichi had stormed through the shop shrieking in horror how she knew that them being together would cause disastrous problems and that Ichigo's father would be livid to the point of violence.

Ichigo and Kisuke wound up walking away, leaving her in the gentle hands of Rukia who glared up at the catwoman with her hands on her small hips.

A strange sort of atmosphere settled over the shop, Ichigo had yet to go and see his father and he knew his sisters would be worrying and wondering where he was. He didn't exactly know what to say and whenever he looked up at Kisuke a silent fire brewed in him when he thought about what could have happened.

Yet, he knew that he had to forgive his father.

With school, finals, and homework Ichigo didn't get a chance to talk to his father until Thursday afternoon. He was walking with Tatsuki who had been questioning him about why he had missed two days.

He left her at her door and walked the two blocks to Kurosaki Clinic where he was bowled over by Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichi-nii, where have you been?"

"School," Ichigo said deciding not tell them what had happened. "Is dad arou…" He trailed off when he saw Isshin standing in the doorway. He had dark shadows under his eyes and it looked as though he hadn't shaved in a while. "Dad."

"Girls, go up to your room please," Isshin commanded in his non-idiot voice.

The two paused and looked from one to the other with worry.

Ichigo smirked. "S'alright guys. No more fighting," he promised.

Karin frowned but she nodded. "Let's go, Yuzu," she said taking her sister's wrist.

"B-but! Onii-chan, don't leave!" she squeaked as she was dragged through the house.

Once the two were gone, Ichigo scratched his head feeling a little awkward.

"Want to walk?" Isshin asked quietly. "I think we have much to discuss."

Ichigo sighed. "Yah, I think so too," he said. He turned away, hands shoved into his pockets.

It was uncomfortably silent for a good ten minutes as both were off in their own world.

"Ichigo, I can't express how sorry I am," Isshin began, "I-I don't know what got into me."

"That certainly makes two of us," Ichigo added in.

Isshin rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I do know, I thought I was protecting my family."

"By trying to kill someone I love?" Ichigo shot back, making Isshin cringe on the spot. "Ah, thanks a lot, dad. I can't exactly say I appreciate it."

"Ichigo…"

"Look," Ichigo turned pausing in the middle of the sidewalk, "I can see your worry, I can actually understand that. But the fact was you didn't even try to listen to us. You didn't even try to see it from anyone else's point of view. Whatever I said meant shit to you, and whatever Kisuke said just made you angrier. As my father you have a right to be worried and concerned, but you don't have the right to take my choices away!"

Isshin bowed his head again. "I-I didn't believe Urahara when he said he loved you. I believed he was using you as an experiment. I thought he was stealing you away from me, every last thread of sanity I had left snapped when I saw you with Shinji-san in the supermarket." Ichigo growled and Isshin winced. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been following you."

"You're damn right," Ichigo snapped. "Kisuke has been nothing but honest with me from the beginning. If you would have just listened to us!"

"I know I should have and I apologize. I almost killed you."

"I've had worse," Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"If - if Kisuke hadn't—" Isshin looked away unable to finish what he wanted to say, it was too horrifying. "I was wrong," he confessed instead. "Kisuke does love you more than anything, even his life. The attack I used was made to slice someone from the inside out. I thought he was taking you away, like Soul Society. I was being childish and petty."

"Yah, you were," Ichigo said quickly losing the hot anger he felt for his dad. "I don't let anyone fuck with me, dad, especially not with how I feel."

"I should have known that, but I suppose it's a fact that I don't really know you," Isshin said painfully. "I-I guess you could say I was really jealous."

The two of them had made it to the local park; there were a few children running around and playing on the swings and slides.

"Jealous?" Ichigo asked confused. "Why would you be jealous?"

"Because I don't know you and my friend does. He gets to know everything about you and I—I'm just in the background. I hated that feeling," he said. "It really hurts knowing that your old best friend knows your son better than you do."

"Of course he would, he was my Sensei, dad."

Isshin nodded. "It's my fault for keeping the truth from you. I only wanted you to have a place to come back to that didn't have anything to do with Shinigami."

"That didn't work considering one lived in my closet for months."

Isshin smiled. "Yeah, Rukia-chan," he paused and blinked, "is she really safe in the same room with Renji?" he then asked causing Ichigo to almost laugh.

Instead, he snorted lightly. "Uh, well, they might fight—"

"Yah, I think I heard someone yelling about how they get the closet…"

Ichigo covered his eyes and snickered lowly. "That sounds like them. Rukia might beat up on Renji, but it's nothing more than what she would do to me."

Isshin chuckled. "Strange bunch."

"They all are," Ichigo replied.

The two lapsed into a brief silence, the wind rustled around them causing some of the leaves on a nearby tree to shake off.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's forget about it," Ichigo said waving his hand. The awkwardness of it all was driving him insane. "I forgive you alright? Just don't be stupid anymore!"

Isshin smiled weakly. "I won't, I promise," he said earnestly. "Are you going to come back home?" he asked hopefully.

Ichigo didn't want to say yes, so he shrugged instead. "I'll be there some, although with Renji and Rukia fighting over my closet I don't know how I'll sleep."

"I-I want you to know that I will accept this, I'll try. I have no choice do I?"

"Not really," Ichigo said smirking. "If I make a mistake it's my own mistake and no one else's. But honestly, Kisuke is not a mistake."

Isshin toed the ground with his shoe. "I suppose he isn't. Your mom would kill me with the way I acted."

Ichigo glanced over. "What do you think she'd say about me? I don't think she would have wanted her son to be with a man."

"That didn't matter to her," Isshin said earnestly. "How I know? When you and Uryuu were a year old, you did nothing but play together and your mother made a comment about how you two would be very cute together when you got older. Ryuuken was furious, I was laughing, and Natsuki—his mother—was bouncing with excitement."

"Er," Ichigo didn't want to picture that. He shook his head. "Okay! I get it, forget I asked."

"I believe by the time you were three they had a wedding planned for you two—"

"_Argh!_" Ichigo jumped and glowered at him. "Are you crazy, old man? Ishida and I are more likely to tear each other's head off!"

Isshin chuckled. "That's what Ryuuken said."

"He was right!" Ichigo shook his head and then lost his energy, shoulders sagging. "Nah, Ishida is all right if a bit cocky," he admitted.

"Every Quincy is cocky," Isshin stressed with a smirk.

"No kidding."

By the time Ichigo headed back toward the shop, it was late. Yuzu had made him promise to come home a couple times a week and stay, and Karin enjoyed kicking the shit out of Isshin for being a jerk.

Thus, the idiot side of his dad returned. The _good_ idiot side anyway, the other idiot side however got a little riled up when Ichigo stated he was going back to Kisuke's, but his father did good muffling it down with a strained nod.

He saw no one as he walked through the darkened shop, but he felt Kisuke's reiatsu in his office. He decided to get a shower; no doubt, Kisuke knew he was there with his thick reiatsu flaring like crazy.

The shower felt extra nice against his skin, he turned it hot and allowed it to sting his skin to a light red. His dad was settled and now all he had to do was deal with other things that didn't pertain to his relationship. Which was a good thing, Ichigo was really tired of having to defend them every time he turned around.

Finally, he shut the water off and stepped out, grabbing a fluffy white towel on his way. He wrapped it around his waist and had only just realized that he left the door wide open. Through the thick white, hot fog leaning into the doorframe was Kisuke, his light gray eyes ever watching.

"You should really close the door, or men like me might walk on in," Kisuke said with a lazy sort of smile.

"As long as it's you," Ichigo said sliding up to Kisuke until they were chest to chest. "How long?"

"About ten minutes."

"I see," Ichigo said running his finger up and flicking every button on the dark blue shirt before enjoying the touch of Kisuke's chest under his hands. Kisuke's arms held onto him and hot fiery kisses were pressed into his mouth. "Mm..." Ichigo felt his body being pushed up against the sink and Kisuke rubbing into him. His arousal was instantaneous as he left Kisuke's mouth and began to bite the man's neck just under his ear.

Kisuke pulled the offending towel from Ichigo and gasped when he was bit on a sensitive area of his neck. His frame trembled as he felt all of Ichigo, wet and naked pressed into him. Somehow, the two made it to the bedroom with their tongues battling and fighting for sexual dominance. Kisuke released Ichigo and smirked at his precious Strawberry who was radiating pure sex. He pushed Ichigo onto the bed and his smirk turned into a rather dark grin when he watched him sink into the layers of silk sheets perfectly naked and hard.

"I am going to—"

"If you talk to me like a girl, I'm going to kick your ass," Ichigo growled reaching up and yanking Kisuke down on top of him. "Now, what were you going to do?"

Kisuke chuckled into Ichigo's wild hair. "Fuck you," he breathed getting a shiver in reward for his words.

Ichigo's eyes rolled when those beautiful hands started touching him, making his skin burn. They slid down his back gliding across the curve of his backside, feeling and rubbing until Ichigo was gasping. The teen practically ripped what was left of Kisuke's clothes off and crushed their mouths together, demanding more.

Kisuke left nothing untouched; it would be an unholy crime if he were to do so. He crawled on top of Ichigo and covered him with more kisses and gliding his tongue sensually across where he got more pleasure in the taste that defined Ichigo. His skin was hot and hard, each muscle quivering lightly under his mouth. Kisuke felt shamelessly conceited to have such a body on his bed: tan, hard, and muscled. It helped that Ichigo was a very beautiful man to look upon, even if the teen didn't want to admit it.

A strangling type of passion surged through Ichigo and he was engulfed in it: smothered and lost. He wanted to stop playing and he wanted to be fucked. His body heaved roughly and the desire was spiraling out of control.

The fire in his eyes was an order that Kisuke was more than happy to obey. He was aware that while he was topping Ichigo, his Strawberry was actually the one in charge.

_How sexy_, Kisuke thought biting down on Ichigo's sensitive nipples.

Every kiss caused him great pleasure and every bite added more to the intensity of Ichigo's building orgasms. Just before he could lose himself, he grabbed Kisuke by his hair and pulled him up for a kiss, sucking around his tongue and nibbling on his bottom lip. "Fuck me," Ichigo groaned.

"Whatever you say, Ichigo-chan," Kisuke said reaching for the lubrication. He kissed Ichigo from his lips, neck, and down his toned chest and perfect stomach and skilfully slipped his soaked fingers down between Ichigo's legs. The mere sight of having Ichigo in this position riled his desire and excitement.

The initial invasion forced something fierce to slide up and down his body; it was uncomfortable more than it was painful. He forced his body to relax and as his eyes slowly shut, Kisuke barely assaulted a bundle of nerves that caused Ichigo's whole body to convulse like a dry orgasm. "_Uhhh_!" he gasped and his softened arousal sprang up when it was assaulted again causing him to forget about the uncomfortable invasion.

His cheeks were dusted a rosy red and his face twisted in pleasure. Kisuke watched the beauty with fascination. He'd never tell Ichigo that he was beautiful, but it was all Kisuke could think of. Ichigo was beautiful and Kisuke pitied anyone who found themselves attracted to Ichigo, for they would never get to see this.

"More," Ichigo breathed out demandingly and Kisuke added a second finger, while at the same aiming for his prostate. Ichigo's stomach burned and his arousal swelled to where it was almost painful, he needed Kisuke, and he needed the man now. He gritted his teeth to keep from shouting.

Kisuke slid on top of Ichigo while working three fingers and began to kiss the teen's bruised lips, sliding his tongue across and sucking on the bottom lip.

"K-Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned in his mouth, his body was naturally moving against the fingers, the sensation to be impaled was overtaking him; he wanted it and wanted it now. Fuck!

Both men were harassed with hot sweltering waves of pleasure, Kisuke granting Ichigo what he wanted replaced his fingers and the two fell into a locked state of delirium. Their bodies pulling and pushing together, the pain was like a knife initially, and it caused Ichigo's back to arch, but he did not relent. Instead, he growled at Kisuke to not go easy on him and was rewarded with all the man had to give.

He screamed and when he did it rumbled into a low moan for that bundle of nerves was attacked full on making the pain merge into the background, while the shivering pleasure rocked his entire body. Each thrust came with a shot of ecstasy and a hissing demand until Ichigo felt he was being impaled, his breathing laboured and rough while his groans escaped his mouth before he could muffle them.

Ichigo's release came early splashing between the two of them, but Kisuke didn't stop, he leaned up on his haunches and braced Ichigo before sharply thrusting his hips forward.

His eyes glistened as he watched Ichigo covered in his own seed scream, so perfect and beautiful, squirming and rocking against him. Nothing was sweeter than this.

Neither was aware of their surroundings, Kisuke could feel the strangling heat coil around him, clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

He slammed his mouth down onto Ichigo's arousing noises, both so caught up in the moment that they were biting and fisting each other's hair without shame, the sweat naturally beading up and making them slippery and slick.

The ending effect was like that of an earth shattering paroxysm bursting through the both of them, and torrential pleasure overwhelmed their bodies. Ichigo for the second time lost his control, while a distinct burning filled its way inside. A strangled choke came from Ichigo as lay there heaving, sweating, and fighting down emotions that he hadn't expected to have.

Kisuke's hard body was lying on top of Ichigo; weakly he wrapped his arms around his lover and lightly kissed his ear.

Coherency was slowly coming back along with the numbing sensation that tingled his lower back. Ichigo knew that he was going to pay for it tomorrow.

Kisuke shifted, his fingers tangling though Ichigo's wet and wild hair. "Ichigo-chan," he murmured with a soft chuckle. "I do hope no one heard us, or rather _you_."

Ichigo didn't have the energy to scowl. Instead, he nudged Kisuke making the man roll off him, and leaned up on his elbows. "Argh, you're cleaning us up!" he said plopping back down to the bed.

Kisuke smirked. "I'm a perverted man, perhaps I'll leave us like this and make it worse later," he taunted as he leaned over and licked Ichigo's chest, tasting the salt of his sweat and essence of his young lover's seed.

Even though Ichigo was sweating, he shivered from the touch. "You best do it while I'm still numb," he pointed out.

Kisuke chuckled roughly and wrapped his arms and legs around Ichigo, drawing him closer. "I'll tend to all your pains, Ichigo-chan," he said brushing a gentle kiss to Ichigo's lips.

Sighing with satisfaction, Ichigo once again melted into Kisuke's mouth, knowing that he was in severe danger of being fucked through the mattress again, but any care that he may have had disappeared. Ichigo had a feeling if he let Kisuke have his way he would be stuck to the mattress forever.

(o)

Getting up the very next morning was painful, the numbing effect had worn off and was replaced by a severe amount of pain gathered in his lower back area. The alarm had gone off signalling it was time to get up for school but Ichigo was hardly inclined to listen to it. When he turned over he had to hold in a gasp which was stolen right out from under him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have told Kisuke to be so rough, he thought sitting up. It was then that a glass of water and two pain relievers were put in front of his face. He peered up to see Kisuke shirtless and in pyjama bottoms.

"Thanks," Ichigo murmured taking both. He swallowed them as Kisuke pulled him close for a kiss.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes tiredly, resting against Kisuke's chest. He could hear the man's heartbeat. The rhythm it thrummed was a little faster than a normal humans. He wondered if all Shinigami's in gigai's were like that. He'd never really taken notice up until then.

As the pain slowly ebbed away, Ichigo finally got up and fished for his school uniform, Kisuke taking his spot on the bed and watching, it was all silent but neither minded.

To Ichigo's surprise, Rukia attended school she shrugged when he quirked an inquiring eyebrow. "I'm tired of hearing Renji snore! He stole my closet last night."

"_Yours_?" Ichigo queried and dodged a rather bony elbow for it.

"You never use it," she sulked.

"That's because normal people don't sleep in closets," he informed meticulously and doubled over when she didn't miss his ribs. "_Ow_, you crazy midget!"

"Your dad seemed to be in a happy mood this morning, he was his insane self again."

Ichigo sighed. "I never thought I'd be pleased to hear that," he muttered shaking his head. "But yah, we talked. He's agreed to back off and I've agreed to come home more often."

"ICH-I-_Gooo_!" Keigo was flying toward them causing Ichigo to dodge out of the way so that his idiot friend would hit the nearby telephone pole with a bang.

Mizuiro sighed walking slowly up to them. "He never gives up."

"Ooowww," Keigo cried as he wobbled around dizzily.

"I wonder sometimes…" Ichigo trailed off shaking his head.

He found Ishida and Chad waiting for him at the school gates. Inoue and Tatsuki were already inside. The day was normal and perhaps too good, Ichigo wondered how his day would be messed up and then…

"THE BUNNY PARADE TOMORROW!" Rukia chanted as she jumped out of a tree and landed near them.

"Oh yes, I heard about that!" Inoue said beaming. "I can't wait, I want a pair of bunny ears and slippers and even a cotton tail…"

They continued on and Ichigo simply stared horrified. The people who came up with this were so going to die at the end of his Zanpakuto. Even Tatsuki looked a little green as she listened to Inoue, Rukia, and… Ishida?!

Ichigo glared at his Quincy friend who actually ducked and blushed. "Don't start Kurosaki!"

"You are insane."

"Hm," Chad said with agreeance.

"Don't give us that Sado-kun, you like cute things," Ishida teased and a rosy tint flashed across Chad's bronze skin.

Ichigo groaned. "I'm doomed."

"You don't have to go Ichigo," Tatsuki pointed out. "You don't have a reason do you?"

"Eh, Ururu will want me to go."

Rukia grinned widely.

"Who?" Tatsuki asked.

"The little girl that lives with Kisuke," Ichigo explained.

"Oh," she said shocked. "Too bad for you, then."

"Yah…"

"Hey! It's going to be fun," Rukia argued, "there will be bunny's everywhere and I heard Chappy will be there."

"Oh yeah, great fun," Ichigo deadpanned.

Ichigo's same expression reappeared the next morning when Ururu took both men by the hand and drug them out of the shop. There was happy-go-lucky music from afar and Ichigo glared at Kisuke who shrugged innocently.

"It's Rukia-san's fault!" Kisuke grumbled.

"She'd have heard it anyway," Ichigo said making a face. "Hear that music?"

"Ai ai," Kisuke murmured.

The only enjoyable thing about this whole set up was that Kisuke's usual threads, had been replaced by a pair of black and faded low sitting jeans and a dark blue silk button up shirt.

When Ichigo asked where he got it from, considering he owned nothing like that in any closet ever Kisuke blushed and said, "Kuchiki-san isn't so bad anymore. He thought you'd be appreciative of this."

Byakuya could never be called a man without taste Ichigo decided.

They rounded the corner and Ururu rushed over to Rukia who was already draped in Chappy memorabilia. There was a sulky Renji beside her and it was a scene that caused Ichigo to stifle his laughs.

Renji was wearing white fluffy bunny ears, Kisuke paled. "Oh no, I really don't like those," he whispered leaning against Ichigo.

He set his face into a scowl but his eyes told a whole other story. "Yo! Renji, lookin' hot!" he teased causing the redhead to turn around and glower. "It's a little odd seeing a tattoo'd bunny."

"Shut up you bastard!"

Kisuke grinned. "Aw, Renji-san it isn't so bad."

Renji's eyes narrowed.

However what happened next caused both Ichigo and Kisuke to freeze solid where they stood, Rukia's eyes lit up and Renji fell to the ground in fits.

Byakuya was standing behind them completely emotionless and he looked for all the world normal except for the fact that he had two distinct items in his hands that wound up on top of Ichigo and Kisuke's heads.

A gray pair of bunny ears for Kisuke with light pink stripes in the middle of each and a pair of fuzzy black ones for Ichigo causing both males to roll their eyes up to try and see the offending headpiece.

"That is for last night," Byakuya said slyly.

Ichigo and Kisuke flushed a rather blinding shade of magenta. Ichigo took his thoughts back about the man having taste.

There was a swoop and Ichigo's flushed cheeks turned pale when he saw Rukia with paper and pens. "Thank you Nii-sama, I know just how to colour them now."

The two bowed their heads in shame.

They met up with Ichigo's dad, Yuzu, and Karin. At first it was totally awkward until Karin stepped up modelling black fuzzy ears like Ichigo; she marched up to Byakuya who peered down at her. "This is not fair, if he don't have to wear them, I sure as hell ain't going to."

"But Karin-chan! They're so cute!"

"Very well," Byakuya said pulling a pair of similar black ones from somewhere on his being.

Ichigo was inwardly thinking, what a closet freak. Kisuke was wondering what he planned to do with them later.

He placed them on and Ichigo snapped his head to the side to keep from barking with laughter in front of everyone. Kisuke's eyes were dancing and Isshin simply stared around at everyone including his son and Kisuke who seemed way too happy.

Rukia gasped. "Oh Nii-sama, you are so dignified."

Ichigo turned and peered down at a falsely innocent Karin. "Thank you Karin," he whispered.

She smirked. "I can't have my Ichi-nii looking like a fuzzy rodent without someone else's dignity going down," she whispered back.

Renji was goggling at Byakuya who wore his head high.

"Well aren't we a family of bunnies!" Isshin jumped in with his stupid father act.

"Quite right, Isshin-san. I have all the colours now, see!" Rukia flashed her picture for everyone to see and Ichigo and Karin exchanged incredulous looks.

"Oh how lovely, Rukia-chan! You are such a wonderful artist!" Isshin cooed. "Why Kuchiki-san, you must be proud."

Byakuya inclined is head. Ichigo's laughter was muffled as he choked on it.

Renji's eyes however refused to leave Byakuya much to Kisuke's amusement. It wasn't every day you saw a noble man wear such things.

Ichigo stepped closer and peered down at the badly drawn bunnies. "Who is who?"

"Don't you see!?" she demanded.

"No, they look the same and why are these two on top of each other? And why is this one bigger than the others- oh forget it, who am I talking to?" He dodged her whack and slipped behind Kisuke.

"I think, Ichigo-chan," Kisuke whispered, "that the two on top are supposed to be you and I…"

"You've had enough of Tessai's drawings to know."

"Ai ai, Tessai-san's are by far worse."

"No kidding?"

There was a bunny parade and a dance much to Ichigo's dismay. Kisuke had left and when he came back, he wrapped his arm around Ichigo presenting an orange cotton candy that was made into the shape of a carrot. "If we're going to be forced to act like bunnies we might as well make the best of it," he said grinning mischievously. "That goes for other activities as well, Ichigo-chan," he purred into the teen's ear.

"Oh really?"

"They do say bunnies do it best."

"No, I think they say bunnies do it the most," Ichigo said picking at the cotton candy.

"How about both?"

"Yah yah, that'll work."

Several people from Ichigo's school saw him and the teen could just feel the gossip and rumours that would follow Monday morning. Ishida, Chad, Inoue, and a scowling Tatsuki met up with them somewhere in the middle of the dance.

Each one of them sporting bunny ears, Inoue had the slippers and cotton tail while Ishida had whiskers.

"Ishida?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki!"

"Subjected to torture as well I see?" Tatsuki asked eyeing Kisuke who hummed and continued to nibble on Ichigo's cotton candy. It was like she was trying to place the man with goofy hat, cane, and robes.

"Yup," Ichigo said darkly.

Inoue had been staring at Kisuke before she yelped in delay. "You're Urahara-san!"

Everyone looked at her. "Er- yeah - he is," Ichigo confirmed as Kisuke snickered.

"Ah, good evening Inoue-san!" he said in his sing-song pleasant voice.

"I - I didn't recognize you."

"Who else would he be?" Ichigo declared. "I already told you about him."

"I - I just didn't know, I'm used to you looking different."

"It took you this long to figure out that was Urahara-san?" Ishida asked flicking his glasses up his nose.

"He looks different!"

"But who else would get so close to Kurosaki without being punched?" Chad spoke up from behind Inoue.

"-Or caned as I would do," Kisuke added genially.

Inoue blushed. "Oh, right," she said dumbly.

Everyone soon joined in on the dancing except Kisuke and Ichigo. They sat on the soft green grass watching everyone. Kisuke was being Ichigo with his legs straddled around him. Their bunny ears still perched on top of their heads, at least they weren't the only stupid looking people with them on.

Karin was being tugged around by Ururu and Yuzu and Isshin was twirling Rukia. Everyone was doing their own thing.

"You're dad has been doing remarkably well with us so close together," Kisuke said softly. He had his chin pressed to Ichigo's shoulder and his arms around the teen's muscled waist.

"It would seem," Ichigo said. "Or he's purposely blocking us out. He didn't say a word to me."

"Perhaps that's a good thing. The only thing I wish I could do right now is molest you…but I don't think that's a wise idea with him here."

Ichigo snorted and leaned back against Kisuke. "Yeah, I think you would send him to his own clinic if he were to see that."

"Hm, do me a favor?" Kisuke asked when Byakuya came over and stood next to him. He obviously had enough of his sister's bunny craze.

"What's that?"

"Keep your ears, I think they would go good with your glasses."

"KISUKE!" Ichigo gasped out his eyes immediately going up to Byakuya to see that he was actually smirking.

* * *

I do hope this makes up for the short chapter of yesterday, the ending wasn't as well written as I should have had it, I'll go over that sometime soon and fix it. =) Thank you for the comments. =) _**T****here's a Bleachn poll on my profile. I'd like to get an idea of what you'll read in Bleach universe, this IS my first Bleach story. :P **_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Time After Time

Chapter Fifteen

_**- Time After Time -**_

"We shall return to Soul Society," Byakuya said inclining his head. "Our mission has been completed. Arigato Urahara-san, Kurosaki-san."

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked as Kisuke waved him off.

"It's been a pleasure!" the blond sing-songed.

Ichigo could tell that was a lie, but the two accepted it.

"Rukia will stop beating me up for the closet," Renji whistled.

Ichigo snorted. "My poor closet… there better not be any Chappy the Bunny pictures or I'm going to kill someone!"

Byakuya's eyes glittered but the rest of his face was expressionless. "I couldn't imagine her doing such."

"Really?" Ichigo furrowed his brows. "Last time I left her in my room by herself she drew funny raccoons and plastered them on my wall with hidden messages."

Renji barked in laughter.

"Unique tastes."

"Unique?!" Ichigo yelped. "Unique don't even describe it, especially when I have to look at them and pictures kept cropping up wherever I turned."

As the two bid good-bye and stepped through the Senkai Gate back to Soul Society, Ichigo shifted until his back was pressing in against Kisuke, he leaned his head and smiled when the man's arm looped around him.

"You look tired," Kisuke commented as Ichigo lazily flicked the hat off his head.

"I am. I had finals today and then I came home to hear about dead infants," he said darkly.

"I'm sorry," Kisuke said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I didn't want to keep you from the conversation."

"Ai, ai, I know," Ichigo said sighing. "I just wished it had been anything other than this. I mean if those babies survive how will they be treated? Like tools of war, it's a sick process."

"Yes," Kisuke agreed. "It's very sick. All we can do is be patient and find a solution to stop it."

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes.

"Why don't we go and lay down?"

Ichigo smirked. "Is that your way of saying you want to crawl on top of me and have your way?"

Kisuke chuckled and squeezed Ichigo tight. "Well, I might molest you unless you really want me to be a good boy."

"I don't mind you may exhaust me to where I sleep all night."

"Oh really?" Kisuke kissed Ichigo's cheek and nibbled along his earlobe.

"Mhmm." Ichigo shuddered in response to Kisuke's touch. "I don't usually get so tired."

"Last few weeks have caught up to you."

Ichigo nodded. "Living world things that I ain't used to."

"It's not my fault your dad walked in on us at the wrong time."

Ichigo grumbled. "What was he doing here anyway?"

"I'm unsure; I think we gave him a heart attack though."

"It's been nearly a month since he finally agreed to accept it after nearly killing us, you would think he'd be used to it by now."

"Old habits die hard?"

"Obviously."

"Although, I think anyone would have been shocked to find us in the position we were in," Kisuke hummed.

Ichigo's cheeks colored and he cleared his throat. "Yah, I - er - think that was a bit much. Least we weren't having sex."

"You were still naked…" Kisuke said wistfully.

"I had my socks on!" Ichigo protested.

"And that eased your father's mind so well."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to bed!"

"Can I come?" Kisuke sulked when Ichigo left his arms.

"Double question," Ichigo said smirking and gliding out of the room.

Kisuke scrambled up. "And I don't get an answer! _Ichigo-chan!_" He found Ichigo waiting in the hall, his chest smacking into the boy's back. He slipped his arms around Ichigo to keep them up. "Hi," he said childishly.

Ichigo laughed. "Hi there, I knew you would do that."

"Ichigo-chan!" He nuzzled Ichigo's neck and bit down mischievously.

Ichigo sighed and tilted his head. "Are we ever going to make it to the bed?"

Kisuke shrugged without speaking and instead continued to nibble and bite up Ichigo's soft and delicious neck. He tugged on the earlobe and pressed kisses to his cheek before claiming Ichigo's waiting lips.

Shifting in Kisuke's arms, Ichigo deepened the kiss as their bodies reacted to the intimate contact. Ichigo was pressed up against the nearby wall, their destination completely forgotten.

It was a good thing that everyone was out for the afternoon. Ichigo shuddered when Kisuke's fingertips glided up his shirt and his aroused groin rubbed into his through tight fitting jeans. Ichigo moaned into Kisuke's mouth; the friction between his jeans and skin was maddening and his lover knew that.

Kisuke left Ichigo's swollen kissed lips for his creamy neck once again and bit down against the snappishly sensitive skin. Ichigo immediately fell victim to his touch and his exhaustion was replaced by strong arousal, which was a much better trade off, Ichigo thought. He tugged at Kisuke's robes and glided his fingers between the robes teasing the muscled flesh behind it.

Kisuke was just about to take their hallway perusal to a whole new level when there was a clearing of throats causing both to start and glance over to see a very horrified and uncomfortable Soi Fon and an eye rolling Yoruichi.

"Don't you have any decorum?" Soi Fon scowled.

"This is my house," Kisuke reminded the smaller girl making her blush. "You walked in it without knocking," he said completely calm despite the deep breathing and slightly flushed cheeks.

Ichigo shifted, his face went from desire to its usual mask.

"What is it you're here for, Yoruichi-san?" Kisuke asked attempting to be cheerful but failing miserably for once. He wished that they would give them some warning ahead about when they would be arriving.

She held up a folder. "The contract."

"Ah, I'll contact the Vizards later and we'll go over it."

"I think we should do this now, your fun can wait," Yoruichi said smirking.

Kisuke sighed and took the folder. "Very well, Yoruichi-san. Ichigo?"

"Yah, I'll call Shinji," he said leaving the room.

"Kurosaki doesn't like me very much does he?" Soi Fon asked.

Kisuke whistled as Yoruichi attempted to deny it. "Ichigo has a problem with authority. He doesn't like it and when it goes too far his point is always proven," Kisuke explained.

"Which is why you were nearly killed, Kisuke," Yoruichi said with a frown.

Kisuke ignored that remark; once again he entered the meeting/dining room. Even though Yoruichi accepted them she didn't like it, that much was obvious. He really should have gotten to his rooms with Ichigo and placed a barrier up. Honestly, people could be so rude these days, he thought darkly. He sat down cross legged and unconsciously slipped his hat back on.

"Hm, let me take a look at this." He had a feeling that he would be in the company of these two for a while.

It took a half hour for all the Vizards to arrive and it was luck that they were in the area. Ichigo and Kisuke had made some tea and snacks ignoring the stares they got from Soi Fon and Yoruichi.

"Let's see that dumb ass contract!" Hiyori's not-so-dulcet tones called out.

"Don't go ripping it up until we've had a chance to look at it!" Shinji reminded.

"Yah, yah, yah," Hiyori snorted. "It ain't gonna be any good anyway. But I'll let ya waste your time."

Hachi smiled. "Hello everybody, do we need privacy?"

"I don't think that's necessary any longer but thank you, Hachi-san," Kisuke said cheerfully to the large Vizard. "Have a seat and we shall get started."

"Up for a fight tonight?" Shinji asked grinning widely as he sat near his orange-haired friend.

"Maybe," Ichigo said smirking. "We'll see."

"This was made by both Ukitake Jyuushiro and the Captain Commander," Yoruichi said as Shinji flipped it open.

"With a lot of yer own input, right-o?" Hiyori asked darkly.

"Not really," Yoruichi said.

"Yah right," she said pouring a cup of tea. "Hey orange, hand me a banana loaf!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and did so. There was no point in arguing with her considering she was on his side.

Lisa hummed and took a strawberry one. "I wonder what's actually in there for us?"

"There's plenty! We made it fair," Soi Fon protested.

"We'll see about that," Kensei said thanking Kisuke for the tea.

Love and Rose sighed. "I can't believe we're getting into this again," Rose said shaking his head.

"Me either."

Mashiro was poking Kensei randomly and the pirate-like Vizard was doing his best to overlook her. She was ignoring the other stuff around them as though she didn't care whether they entered the Soul Society or not so long as she could harass her favorite person.

"I'm going to beat your ass, if you don't stop!" Kensei growled lowly.

She stuck out her tongue and pushed up her nose with her finger. "Nnn."

Ichigo snorted, leave it to Mashiro to supply entertainment.

For hours they went over the contract, Ichigo was pressed against Kisuke's shoulder. There were over a dozen things that they disagreed on which promptly caused arguments between Soi Fon and the others while Yoruichi frowned at them.

"The whole meaning behind our decision goes back to the authority," Shinji said as pleasantly as possible, but Ichigo could hear the strain. "I will not allow one old man to tell us what to do."

"You sound like Ichigo!" Yoruichi said sighing.

"So what of it?" Shinji asked. "It's true. Never again, Yoruichi. Take out the Disciplinary Act. We have a right to choose our own form of punishment for our Vizards."

Ichigo took the Captain section. "I'm a Vizard so why am I being suggested as a Captain?"

Yoruichi straightened. "You would be the go-between. You would have immunity toward the laws that do not affect the Vizards. Having you as a Captain would slowly help the rest of Seireitei adjust to the idea of integrating the Vizards in the first place."

"Ichigo is a Vizard!" Hiyori reminded. "What do you think you're trying to pull on him?"

"Nothing," Yoruichi said honestly. "We believe that Ichigo would be the best Captain, especially for Division 3. Kira is a good guy and he's been emotionally deceived by Ichimaru. It would help a great deal if someone he knew and trusted was his Captain. Kira doesn't know me, he's too young, and he doesn't know Kisuke. Ichigo would be perfect."

"It's up to this orange, if he wants it or not. If you're trapping him--"

"We're not!" Soi Fon growled. "It says right there if you read it that Ichigo would fall under the Vizard's Law. He would have immunity."

"It just won't be common knowledge to the Gotei 13," Yoruichi said. "Although I personally don't think any of the captains will protest. In fact I believe they would all agree; it's their subordinates that could be the problem."

"If Kisuke accepts I'll accept," Ichigo said simply. He was getting a headache and his exhaustion was coming back.

"My decision will be made by the Vizards," Kisuke said.

"Take out the Disciplinary Act and we'll talk again," Shinji said snapping it closed. "That's our final decision this time."

Soi Fon growled lowly as Yoruichi sighed. "Four hours and this is what we come up with?"

"Take it or leave it kitty!" Hiyori interjected. "We ain't takin' yer way of punishment. We already went through that once before. We will not ever be subjected to that Nest ya'll call confinement."

"In not so many words, I agree," Kensei said. The rest of the Vizards gave a nod and Ichigo found it amusing that both Yoruichi and Soi Fon looked as though they wanted to knock their heads on something.

"Very well," Yoruichi said taking the contract. "I'll send this back and see what the Captain Commander has to say."

It was with those final words that Ichigo found that he and every Vizard were standing on the edge of the Seireitei.

Shinji was beaming, but he was the only one. The others had their arms crossed and stared around the area that they had all been familiar with at one time.

Ichigo and Kisuke arrived rather late, Ichigo had to talk to his dad and promise that he would not be gone permanently. He'd always be around; Kisuke still had a shop to run.

They were escorted one by one to the Captain Commander's Division and found all the Captains lined up in a row along with the Vice-Captains.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichi!" There was a zoom and Ichigo was nearly gutted around the waist by a pink haired little girl. "Ichi! You're here, you're here! Ken-chan has been waiting for you," Yachiru squealed with delight.

"Oh shit," Ichigo whispered getting a chuckle from Kisuke.

"Yo! Ichigo, you owe me something!" The hulking mass of muscle with bells in his hair came up behind Yachiru who was clinging to Ichigo's robes.

"Yah? What's that, Ken?" Ichigo asked dubiously.

"A good fight!" he said laughing wildly.

Ichigo knew that was coming.

Ukitake welcomed everybody and Kyoraku stepped out of line as his Vice went running into Lisa's arms. "I am glad to see you are well and as beautiful as ever, Lisa-chan!" he said taking off his straw hat and pressing it to his chest.

"Captain!" Lisa said smirking and hugging Nanao whose usually cool composure had been lost completely. "I see you're still the same."

"You again," Mayuri grunted from the line. Nemu ducked her head.

Kisuke leaned around Ichigo, hand still on his waist. "Why Mayuri-san! How are you?"

"You are still truly the most unpleasant man I have ever met," the man said without blinking.

Kisuke's smile seemed to have brightened even more. Everyone had something to say when a light eyed blond stepped around Ken's large frame.

"Captain Kurosaki?"

"Er-" Ichigo started at that and looked at the rather depressed looking man. "Eh, is that what I am now?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

Kira smiled and when he did it actually lit his features up making him less somber.

There was a snap on the hardwood floors causing everyone to look over at the hunched Captain Commander. "We can have a reunion later. There is much to discuss; take your positions, Vizards and new Captains come forth."

The meeting lasted over two hours; the Vizards were given dark red Haori with a Kanji fourteen on the back.

Ichigo got one of both but his Captain Haori had a blood red Kanji for three instead of the typical black that everyone else wore. He also had another Kanji on his shoulder for fourteen. It was long sleeved and before Ichigo was shown the Captain's chambers Kisuke handed him a box which held a silk red and black sash and fingerless gloves to match.

When they were alone in Ichigo's very bare Captain's Chambers, Kisuke slipped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pressed his chin on his shoulder. "What are you going to do to this place?"

"Don't know, any ideas?"

"I have a few," Kisuke said nuzzling Ichigo's ear.

"Why aren't you at your Division?"

"Because you're not there."

Ichigo laughed quietly. "Why did you come back, Kisuke? Honestly."

Kisuke hummed for a moment as he nosed Ichigo's neck. "It has absolutely nothing to do with the Vizards truthfully. Yoruichi-san would be very upset if she knew that my decision depended entirely upon you."

Surprised, Ichigo turned in Kisuke's arms. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Do you think I could let you stay in this world for weeks and weeks at a time without having you with me? Do you know how long it takes to get an approved Hell Butterfly to take you to the living world if you don't have a personal gate?"

Ichigo smiled. "You didn't want to be alone."

"That's right, Ichigo. I've been alone for a very long time, I won't let you go now."

"I'd be pissed off if you did," Ichigo said sharply. He flicked the hat as usual allowing it to tumble to the floor. Kisuke's blond hair fell directly into his eyes. Ichigo pushed the pieces back. "Thank you."

"Don't," Kisuke said kissing Ichigo's chin. "I'm greedy and selfish. There's nothing to thank me for."

"Sure there is," Ichigo said smirking. "I wouldn't take you any other way."

_-Owari-_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: I apologize if the end sounds abrupt. But this is my first UraIchi and I didn't want to keep it going in case I couldn't finish it. I have a ton of plot-bunnies that won't leave me alone. One such is a future AizenIchi fic. I'm already on Chapter Three (It's not posted). Thank you for all the responses. **


End file.
